Jinchurikis de Konoha
by Doragonne
Summary: Sasuke a accomplie sa vengeance et il rentre à Konoha avec l'aide d'Hebi, mais il part en entraînement, Naruto part lui aussi. La seule chose à laquelle Naruto ne s'attend pas c'est que Sasuke soit devenu un Jinchuriki particulier...
1. Au revoir Konoha

_POV Normal_

Sasuke est rentré à Konoha avec l'Hebi et Naruto, avec son équipe, est à une journée du village.

-Merci. Sasuke était allongé sur un lit d'hôpital à Konoha avec Karin, Suigetsu et Jûgo autour de lui.

Tsunade l'avait examiné et maintenant elle discutait avec les membres du conseil. Ils sont tous assis autour d'une table ronde en bois. Il y a les conseillers du Hokage, ainsi que tous les senseis des élèves envoyer pour secourir Sasuke à part Kakashi, mais aussi le chef des Anbus.

-Je vous explique. Sasuke est arrivé cette nuit avec son équipe. Je vous ai fait venir pour juger la situation. Ceux qui sont pour que Sasuke refasse parti du village lèvent la main.

Les mains des senseis se levèrent.  
-Mais enfin, vous ne vous rendez pas compte. Sasuke est un traitre qui a failli tuer Naruto et à cause de lui vos élèves ont été blessés, certain grièvement. protesta le chef des Anbus.

-On voit que vous avez que lu le rapport de mission. Sasuke comptait beaucoup pour Naruto et pour les autres aussi. Leur mission a été un échec, je suis d'accord, mais Sasuke est revenu, ça ne peut que leur faire plaisir et la mission ratée qui faisait tâche sur leurs dossiers a disparu. répondit Gai.

-Sasuke a failli tuer le réceptacle de Kyuubi qui est une arme majeure pour notre village. dit un conseiller de Tsunade.

-J'en ai marre de vous. Quand allez-vous enfin comprendre que Naruto n'est pas qu'un réceptacle, qu'il est un humain comme vous et moi. arrêta Asuma.

-Je tiens quand même à souligner que Sasuke a tué deux membres d'Akatsuki, Deidara et Itachi qui sont deux puissants ennemis. Et sans oublier Orochimaru qui était l'assassin du troisième et le Kage d'Oto et donc par conséquent pas à négliger. conclut Tsunade. Je crois que la décision est prise. Sasuke n'est plus considéré comme un déserteur.

Cette réponse constitua une émeute autour de la table.

-Calmez-vous! cria la blonde. Nous allons refaire un vote à la majorité. Ceux qui votent pour que Sasuke réintègre Konoha.

Les senseis, Tsunade et le chef des Anbus levèrent la main.

-Très bien alors Sasuke reste. Merci j'avertirai Naruto quand il sera revenu.

Tous sortirent de la pièce.

-------------------------

-Sasuke tu ne dois pas te lever!

-Karin! Arrête de crier j'ai mal à la tête.

-Désolé. Mais où tu vas?

-Je dois partir. Itachi était fort, mais il n'était pas le chef d'Akatsuki.

-Et tu comptes aller défier Akatsuki tout seul et dans cet état? dit à son tour Jûgo.

-Je ne suis pas débile à ce point. Je sais qui voir pour mon entraînement.

-Et qui? Précisément.

-Kameiji.

-Kameiji? Ce n'est pas ce vieux croulant?

-Si. C'est vrai qu'il est vieux mais c'est le créateur des techniques Saiton.

-C'est quoi ça, les techniques Saiton? demanda Suigetsu.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas très intelligent. répliqua Karin. Les techniques Saiton sont les évolutions des techniques Raiton, elles sont beaucoup plus puissantes.

Suigetsu croisa les bras et lança un"Pff".

-Et tu comptes y aller maintenant. Pourtant, Naruto et les autres vont bientôt être là. continua Jûgo.

-Justement, si je revois encore une fois cette tête blonde je ne pourrais plus partir. Je compte sur vous pour lui donner ce mot.

-D'accord. Merci Sasuke.

-Mais de quoi?

-Depuis un certain moment je n'ai plus de pulsion de meurtre et maintenant on appartient à un village. Karin va faire partie de la section interrogatoire et Suigetsu va s'occuper d'une équipe dans une semaine.

-Je suis content pour vous. Je vais passer voir Tsunade avant de partir. Au revoir mes amis.

----------------------

-Voilà je vous ai tout expliqué. Donc si vous me considérez comme déserteur je ne vous en voudrais pas.

-Je vais te dire. Je ne vais pas te considérer comme déserteur, car tu comptes beaucoup pour Naruto. Il m'en voudrait à mort et en plus tu pourrais très bien constituer une force majeure pour le village.

-Merci. Encore une faveur, j'ai dit à l'Hebi qu'ils pourraient habiter dans le quartier des Uchiwas.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas je leur confirais des missions.

-Merci pour tout, vous êtes à la tête d'un village magnifique. Au revoir maître Hokage.

Il disparut dans un "pouf" et réapparut sur les portes géantes de Konoha. Sasuke avait en face de lui les premiers rayons du soleil se pointer.

-Au revoir Konoha! Je reviendrais te protéger! Au revoir Naruto.

Puis il disparut encore une fois.

------------------------

L'équipe de Naruto est aux portes du village et ont devant eux Tsunade.

-Bonjour Naruto.

-Pourquoi vous êtes si sérieuse?

-Quand on est poli on retourne le bonjour. Dit la rose en commençant à s'énerver et en commençant à brandir son poing.

-Passons. Sasuke est revenu à Konoha.

Naruto, la mâchoire sur le sol resta bouche-bée.

-Mais il est reparti.

-Quoi? Mais où il est parti? Pourquoi vous l'avez laissé partir?

-Calme-toi! D'après ce qu'il m'a dit il part pour la Tour de Foudre.

-Très bien c'est parti, ceux qui veulent m'accompagner viennent.

-Attend Naruto. Tu ne sais même pas où elle se trouve. Engagea Kakashi.

-Et vous vous le savez?

-Non. Mais d'après les écrits de la bibliothèque, rien que le chemin est surhumain.

-Et alors?

-Tu ne comprends pas, seul l'héritier de la Foudre peut y aller. Et Sasuke pourrais être lui.

Naruto afficha son regard le plus débile.

-Ce serait trop long à expliquer. La seule chose qu'il est laissé ici c'est une lettre qui t'est destiné. Tiens.

La blonde s'approcha de Naruto et tendit sa main en sa direction dans laquelle se trouvait une lettre blanche cacheter par le blason des Uchiwas. Le blond l'ouvrit et commença à lire la lettre a voix haute.

-"Cher Naruto,

Au moment où tu liras cette lettre je serai loin. Je ne veux pas que tu viennes me chercher, car où je vais tu ne pourras pas venir, mais je veux que tu t'entraînes aussi durement que tu le pourras pour que tu sois digne d'être mon "rival". Je reviendrais sûrement dans deux ans.

A bientôt."

-Naruto, Sasuke va revenir le moindre que tu puisses faire maintenant c'est de t'entraîner pour pouvoir lui opposer un minimum de résistance.

-Tu as raison Sakura, nous devrons tous nous entraîner pendant ces deux ans. Mais je ne gagnerai rien en restant à Konoha.

-Alors, où tu vas aller?

-A Uzu no kuni!


	2. Chapter 2

Dans le chapitre précédent: Sasuke est revenu a Konoha, mais il est parti presque aussitôt pour partir s'entraîner, il laisse une lettre à Naruto et lui aussi part pendant deux ans en entraînement.

-Salut, la vieille.

-Bonjour Naruto. Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça, je suis quand même le Hokage.

-Ouais ouais. Des missions pour moi?

-Non. Mais Un télégramme m'est arrivé, sans nom ni destinataire. Il est écrit que Sasuke va bientôt arriver.

-Génial! Je vais aller prévenir tout le monde!

-Très bien. Au fait comme tu es parti à Uzu tu n'as pas eu le temps de passer l'examen Chuunin.

-A oui c'est vrai que je suis toujours Genin. Quand a-t-il lieu?

-Dans deux jours.

-Ok. Vous avez le formulaire d'inscription?

-Oui. Tiens le voilà.

-Merci, à plus la vieille.

Il se retourna vers la porte puis sortit.

-Au même moment devant les portes de Konoha-

Un homme couvert d'une cape noire avec une capuche se présenta aux gardes de Konoha.

-Qui êtes-vous?

L'homme leur tendit une carte.

-Tu connais Kaminari no tou?

-Ouais c'est une partie du village de Kaminari no kuni.

-Comment tu sais ça?

-J'ai été au service du Raikage pendant un an alors forcément on apprend plein de trucs. Aller c'est bon tu peux y aller.

L'homme vêtu de noir continua sa route.

-Deux jours plus tard à la salle 301-

-Très bien je me présente, je suis Jinmon Butsuri. Nous allons commencer. Veuillez vous rendre un par un dans cette pièce.  
(Jinmon signifie "interrogatoire" et Butsuri "Physique")

Ils commencèrent à entrer chacun leur tour dans la pièce d'à côté. Naruto se tenait dans le fond de la pièce avec d'autres concurrents.

-Naruto Uzumaki!

Naruto entendit son nom et commença à se lever, il marcha vers la porte puis entra.

Naruto entra dans la pièce et un homme était là.

-Naruto Uzumaki?

-Oui c'est moi?

-Voilà le code c'est...

Après avoir révélé le code à Naruto, il sortit puis un autre apparut.

-Jinmon.

-Très bien assis toi... Naruto.

Le blond s'assit sur la chaise qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce froide comme l'acier à cause des murs recouverts par du métal. Des lanières s'enroulèrent autour des poignets et des chevilles de Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

-Un interrogatoire. Maintenant dit-moi quel est le mot de passe.

-J'ai compris c'est toujours le même système sauf que c'est préparé d'une façon différente. Il nous communique un mot de passe et on ne doit pas le révéler sous aucun prétexte même sous la torture. Ils essaient de savoir si on est digne de confiance. Ils simulent une mission et je suis le prisonnier.

-Très bien tu es le deuxième a avoir trouvé. Tu n'es visiblement pas un Genin ordinaire. Dommage pour toi ça ne suffit pas pour sortir d'ici.

Pendant dix minutes Jinmon le tortura physiquement et moralement, Naruto se retrouva à terre, les mains en sang et attacher dans le dos par une ficelle, une mince ligne de sang coulait de sa tête.

-Tu tiens bon, mais ça ne va pas durer.

Il prit Naruto par ses liens et le souleva puis le plaqua violemment contre l'arrière du dossier de la chaise sa tête blonde cogna contre l'angle.

-ça suffit!

-Alors, si tu veux que ça s'arrête dis-moi le mot de passe. dit-il en approchant la tête de celle de Naruto toujours plaquer contre le dossier.

Le blond releva sa tête vivement et la cogna contre celle de Jinmon qui se recula en saignant du nez. Naruto se releva toujours avec les mains attacher dans le dos.

-Chacun...

Il lui redonna un coup de boule, il se recula se plaquant contre le mur. Naruto courut vers lui puis lui asséna un coup d'épaule dans les côtes. Jinmon cracha du sang puis disparut dans un nuage de fumer.

-Tu as passé le teste.

La voix venait de derrière le blond.

-C'était un clone spéciale pour exploser après un certain nombre de coup et en l'occurrence trois.

-Il n'avait que dix pour cent de ma force.

-Ce qui s'évalue a pas beaucoup par rapport à la mienne.

-Ouais c'est ça. Bon quoi qu'il en soit, passe par là. Il tendit son bras et une porte apparut. Toute cette pièce est un Genjutsu.

-Merci pour l'info. Salut.

Naruto ouvrit la porte puis se retrouva devant les portes de la forêt de la mort.

-C'était belle et bien un Genjutsu.

-Tiens Naruto. Ca va?

Cette voix était familière au jeune Jinchuuriki. Il tourna la tête dans la direction du son et vit Ankô.

-Ouais! Et vous Ankô sensei?

-Très bien, ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu, d'après ce que j'ai entendu tu étais parti pour t'entraîner. Tu dois être revenu récemment.

-Ouais il y a deux semaines.

-Très bien à tout à l'heure, il faut que j'aille brifer pour les nouveaux. Au fait comme tu n'es pas en équipe tu auras un temps maximum qui sera de trois jours qu'il ne faudra pas dépasser et tu devras ramener six rouleaux, trois du ciel et trois de la Terre.

-Ok. Encore une chose, combien de ninjas, seul, on réussit à part moi.

-Un seul, pourquoi?

-Où il est?

-Là-bas, aux pieds de l'arbre.

Naruto se retourna et vit un homme entièrement vêtu de noirs assis contre l'arbre.

-Comment il s'appelle?

-Shoukinkasegi.

-Merci.

-Ah oui j'ai oublié de te dire que tu commences avec aucun rouleau. Tu peux y aller, ta porte est la porte 31.

-Ok. A un de ses jours.

-Au revoir Naruto.

Le blond partit en direction de sa porte et lorsque l'heure fut arrivée il ouvrit.

Pendant une journée il amassa de la nourriture et de l'eau qu'il enfermât dans un rouleau. Le soir venu il construisit une tente assez convenable puis se laissa bercer par ses rêves.

-Réveille-toi! Naruto se réveilla en sursaut, il vit un homme se tenant dos-à-lui et habillé de noir qui apparemment se bâtait avec une dizaine de Genin.

-Qui t'es?

-Ah enfin, tu te réveilles j'en avais marre de te protéger à chaque fois.

-Qui c'est ces gamin?

-Ils s'en sont pris à moi parce que j'étais seul.

-Très bien alors maintenant que t'es là je vais t'aider.

-Non, toi tu te barres.

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi?

-J'ai besoin d'espace pour lancer un jutsu et en même temps prend le gamin, il a essayer de les convaincre et ils l'ont assommé.

Le Jinchuriki sauta et atterrit auprès du jeune garçon qu'il prit dans ses bras et il commença à sauter d'arbre en arbre. Il s'éloigna d'une vingtaine de mètres. Une immense onde de choc, de vingt mètres de large et d'une soixantaine de mètre de haut, apparut soufflant tout sur son passage.

L'homme en noir apparut devant les ninjas de Konoha.

-Tiens! J'en aiassez. Il tendit deux rouleaux de la Terre au blond qui les prit.

-Merci. Maintenant la seule chose que je veux savoir, c'est ton vrai nom.

-Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir pour l'instant c'est que je ne suis pas un ennemi. Aller viens on va à la tour.

Ils se mirent en route et tombèrent sur pleins d'ennemi malheureusement pour eux ils finirent tous K.O. La nuit s'annonçait, le soleil commençait à se coucher.

-Bien, demain on trouve les deux rouleaux qui nous manques et on va à la tour.

-Je pense que le mieux se serait d'aller à la tour directement. On pourrais aller y poster un piège.

-Ouais, t'as raison, mais pour le moment il faut qu'on se repose.

-Bonne nuit.

-Mouais toi aussi.

"Tu as bien mûri, Naruto et tu as l'air bien plus fort que la dernière fois."pensa Sasuke.

-Le lendemain-

Les deux ninjas étaient déjà en route, le soleil se levait et ils étaient presque arrivé. Trois ninjas firent irruption devant eux.

-Ce sont des clones. Il tendit son bras en leurs directions et il ouvrit la paume, un instant plus tard les clones avaient disparu dans un nuage de fumer.

-Comment t'as fait ça? dit-il d'un ton exaspérer.

-La vraie question est, où sont-il?

Naruto se concentra un court instant puis jeta à une vitesse écrasante derrière lui. On entendit un cri strident.

-Vous faites trop de bruit. Et pour ta blessure, ce n'est rien.

"Impressionnant, il s'est servi du mouvement de l'air pour les détecter et en plus il a jeté un kunai en arrière avec une précision étonnante. Je pense qu'il m'a un peu rattrapé."

-Maintenant vous avez deux choix, les collectionneurs. Choix un, vous nous donnez vos rouleaux et le choix deux on vous amoche et on prend les rouleaux.

-Et si on choisit le choix deux, il se passe quoi?

-Mauvais choix. Sasuke disparut à leurs yeux et réapparut derrière l'un d'eux. Il lui attrapa le bras, le plaqua au sol et il lui tordit la main.

L'autre surpris venait à peine de réaliser.

-Pas bouger. Il lui attrapa la main droite avec sa main libre.

-Je ne peux plus bouger!

-Tu ne connais même pas ton propre corps, mon pouce est sur un point paralysant de ta main. Sur tout le corps humain il en existe six.

-Encore une chose, comment t'as fait pour savoir qu'on était des collectionneurs?

-Il ne faut pas laisser tes rouleaux dépasser de tes poches. Il effectua une pression sur sa main et fit la même chose avec l'autre. Il se releva. Ils s'appellent les Juutans et une fois bloqué vous ne pourrez plus bouger pendant plusieurs heures. Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en ressortit avec deux rouleaux.

-Merci c'est ce qui nous fallait.

-Naruto il faut y aller vite, il est déjà midi. dit-il en regardant le soleil. On a plus que deux heures.

Les deux ninjas disparurent et commencèrent à sauter d'arbres en arbres s'éloignant des deux jeunes Genins. Ils arrivèrent à la tour environ vingt minutes plus tard. Ils entrèrent dans la tour puis comme n'étant pas en équipe Juunin apparut.

-Je suppose que vous avez deviné le mot manquant.

-Homme. dirent en cœur Naruto et Sasuke.

-Bien. dit le Juunin admiratif. Vous pouvez aller dans l'arrière salle. En finissant sa phrase il disparut.

Après tout le bla-bla sortit de la bouche du Hokage.

-Très bien, maintenant vous avez un mois pour vous reposer, entraîner et perfectionner vos techniques.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini un homme apparut devant elle et face aux combattants.

-Très bien je me présente je m'appelle Shinpan Kioushi et je serais votre arbitre pour le tournoi. Vous pouvez y aller.

Tous les Genins s'en allèrent sauf l'homme en noir qui restait là. Les supérieurs s'en allèrent en coup de vent.

-Naruto! Le désigner se retourna.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui tu étais.

-Je suis...


	3. Examen Chuunin

-Je suis...

Il enleva sa capuche et sa cape.

-Sa...Sasuke!

Naruto se mit a courir et enlaça Sasuke.

-Naruto. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Oh désolé c'est l'émotion.

Le blond se recula un peu.

-Tiens je suis aussi grand que toi maintenant. Tu es mieux habillé comme ça que la dernière fois.

-Toi aussi.

Sasuke avait jeté ses anciens vêtements et il s'était coupé les cheveux. Il portait un tee-shirt sans manches avec le col rouge et le reste du vêtement était noir, il était assez moulant, qui était surpassé d'une cape noire sur l'extérieur et rouge foncé à l'intérieur avec l'emblème des Uchiwa. Naruto découvrant un à un les muscles bien dessiner sans pour autant être abusé, les biceps, les tablettes de chocolat. Il portait aussi des protections en métal recouvrant ses avants-bras et ses mains. Ils étaient mauves et noirs.

Il portait un pantalon noir de ninja classique accroché avec une ceinture marron sur laquelle était accrochée deux petites plaques de métal et dans le bas de son dos il y avait quatre parchemins de taille normal. Dans son dos était accroché une épée.

Quant à Naruto il avait les cheveux qui lui arrivaient aux épaules et lui aussi avait changé de vêtements. Il portait un tee-shirt à manches longues, il avait des bandes orange sur le bout des manches, le col et le bas du vêtement, assez moulant lui aussi. Il portait une ceinture en tissu scellé par un noeud sur sa jambe droite avec des morceaux de tissus tombant sur son genou. Il portait lui aussi un pantalon de ninja noir avec accrocher dans son dos une épée.

-Depuis quand es-tu un Jinchuuriki? Grâce à Kyuubi je peux voir qu'il y a une autre puissance en toi.

-Je vois que tu maîtrises enfin le démon renard à neuf queues et oui je suis devenu Jinchuuriki enfin presque. Ce n'est pas un démon, mais un ange.

-Un ange? Mais ça n'existe pas.

-Tu ne connais pas la guerre millénaire qui oppose les anges et les démons? Bref cet ange s'appelle Tenchi et quand je l'ai rencontré il était en train de perdre contre un démon. Il a utilisé une technique qui le transformait en animal, il tua le démon mais l'usage de cette technique fait mourir l'utilisateur. La seule façon de le sauver était de le sceller en moi, ce que j'ai fait.

-Bon aller tu vas tout me raconter en mangeant chez Ichiraku.

Ils continuèrent à marcher et à discuter tout le trajet pour aller chez Ichiraku.

-Comme d'habitude chef.

-Ok Naruto.

-Alors, comme ça tu as été t'entraîner a Uzu no kuni et tu sais que le quatrième était ton père.

-Ouais.

Ils mangèrent en se remémorant quelques souvenirs de mission puis après une dizaine de bol chacun.

-Bon aller viens on va s'entraîner.

-D'accord.

Une fois leurs bol finis ils se dirigèrent vers le lieu d'entraînement numéro 3.

-Très bien alors aucun jutsu pour l'instant que du Taijutsu.

Ils enchaînaient les coups pendant plus d'une heure. Ils étaient essoufflés.

-T'es...Fatigué?

-Non...Pas du...Tout.

-Tu...es...devenu très...Fort, Naruto.

-Toi...Aussi. Ils s'essayèrent contre un arbre. Et ils s'endormirent côte a côte au clair de lune.

-Un mois plus tard-

Le mois passa très vite, les deux ninjas n'eurent pas le temps de passer voir leurs amis. Ils regardèrent une dizaine de films, s'entraînant un jour sur deux et dormant pratiquement tout le temps.

La journée de la dernière épreuve.

-Sasuke, réveilles-toi! On va être en retard!

"Il est devenu encore plus faignant que moi"

-Encore cinq minutes.

-Non, tu te lèves. Il tira la couverture et Sasuke se retrouva la tête contre le sol.

-Rappel-moi à quelle heure on doit y être?

-Treize heures et il est midi quarante-cinq.

Le brun se réveilla complètement en panique et se dirigea vers la cuisine de Naruto. Sasuke s'habilla et mangea en vitesse. Ils partirent de chez Naruto et arrivèrent juste à temps à l'arène.

-Nous allons commencer! cria Shinpan. Premier combat opposant Sasuke Uchiwa à Kaeji Nobugawa. Les autres veuillez rejoindre votre salle. Naruto fit un signe de tête envers Sasuke qui lui fit un sourire.

Une fois tout le monde remonter le combat démarra.

-On ne peut pas dire que tu as l'air très fort.

-Toi non plus gamin. Aller, commence.

Kaeji lança trois shurikens et effectua plusieurs mudras.

-Ninpo! Les shurikens supersoniques.

Les armes ninjas accélérèrent de façon vertigineuse, mais Sasuke n'ayant toujours pas activé ses Sharingans les esquivas avec une facilité déconcertante.

-Comment t'as fait ça? Personne n'avait réussi à les esquiver jusqu'à maintenant .

-Hé bien c'est un jour a marqué d'une pierre blanche. Maintenant je passe aux choses sérieuses. Il disparut aux yeux de son adversaire et réapparut la seconde d'après dans son dos. Il approcha sa main de sa nuque et un bref éclair apparut. Le gamin tomba en avant et Sasuke regarda l'arbitre.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est juste tombé dans les pommes.

L'arbitre fit un sourire et leva la main.

-La rencontre est terminer! Le vainqueur est Sasuke Uchiwa. Prochain combat opposant Uzumaki Naruto et Jide Komeru!

Les deux combattant descendirent de leur salle.

-Très bien, commencez!

L'ennemi de Naruto se rua sur lui. Il sauta et plaqua le blond au sol.

-Tu es fait.

Il planta un kunai dans le ventre du Jinchuuriki qui explosa en lame de vent. Il fut blessé de partout et éjecter a dix mètres.

"Ces lames de vent lui ont aspiré tout son chacra et en plus ça l'a blessé. C'est une technique puissante, le clone de vent." pensa Sasuke.

Plusieurs combats se déroulèrent sans impressionner les deux amis. Le premier tour ce finit et tous les concurrent encore en course se tenait face au public.

-Voici les quatre derniers combattants. Le deuxième tour ne se dérouleras pas ici. Mais dans un lieu d'entraînement, les renseignements vous serons donnés à la sortie.

Les deux amis disparurent à la grande surprise de tout le monde et réapparurent à l'entrer pour récupérer le document.

-Le lendemain-

Les quatre combattants se tenait face à la foule sur un sol rocailleux avec une rivière dans le fond et avec un énorme mur de terre.

-Voici les quatre derniers combattants encore en course. Bienvenue pour la demi-final de l'examen de sélection des moyennes classes. Uzumaki Naruto et Yoko Tsonu sont les premiers concurrent. Commencez!

Les deux combattants s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et Sasuke ainsi que Okiji Makiru allèrent se poser près des tribunes.

"Alors, d'après ce que je sais, il maîtrise le vent et est plutôt rapide sans oublier qu'il peut créer des clones. Alors, comment m'y prendre? Il est de type distance et mi-distance donc si j'adapte mon style au rapprocher il ne pourrat rien contre moi."

Elle sortit son sabre de son fourreau et lança une rafale horizontal de vent en direction de Naruto en un seul mouvement de bras. Le blond recula son pied gauche et tendit les bras après avoir fait des mudras.

-Bouclier tournoyant!!! Du chacra de vent apparus devant les paumes de Naruto puis il se mit à tourner augmentant sa circonférence.

La lame de vent fut stoppé net. Mais quand le bouclier se réduisit il vit la jeune fille amorçant son épée, elle essaya de le frapper, mais le bouclier pas encore désactiver la bloqua.

-Impressionnant. complimenta Naruto. Mais pas encore assez. Il la repoussa du bouclier.

-Tu es plus forte que pendant le premier tour. Tu cachais ton vrai jeu.

-Et tu n'as encore rien vu.

-Donne tout ce que t'as parce que t'iras pas en final.

-Ok! Elle fit ses mudras à une vitesse incroyable. Épée de vent!!!

-Comment a tu pus parer mon épée?

-En y insufflant mon chacra de vent. Maintenant c'est fini. Il format d'une seule main un rasengan. Rasengan!! La mini tornade entra en collision avec le ventre de la jeune fille. Elle fut éjectée puis se mit à tournoyer avant de s'étaler un peu plus loin.

-Fin de la rencontre! Vainqueur, Uzumaki Naruto!

Plusieurs médecins arrivèrent au pas de course pour examiner Yoko, ils l'emportèrent sur une civière.

-Bien prochaine rencontre. Uchiwa Sasuke contre Okiji Makiru! Les deux interpellés allèrent sur le terrain puis se mirent face à face.

-Commencez!! Shinpan se recula.

Okiji effectua plusieurs signes puis forma un triangle avec ses mains. Il les dirigea vers le sol.

-Le triangle de feu!! Un triangle rouge comme le feu se dessina sur le sol puis des murs de feu entourèrent les deux combattants.

-Impressionnant! Okiji brandit son poing en direction de Sasuke. Une flamme apparut entourant son poing.

-Tu maîtrise le Katon. Sache que dans un combat opposant de personne maîtrisant le Katon le plus fort est celui qui peut créer le feu le plus ardent. Il brandit à son tour son poing qui s'enveloppa de flamme plus foncer que Okiji.

Ils coururent l'un vers l'autre en brandissant leurs poings. Le choc fut terrible et un énorme nuage de fumer enfuma le triangle. Une fois celui-ci dispersé on vit Sasuke debout et Okiji à genoux. Le triangle ne tarda pas à disparaître.

-Vainqueur Uchiwa Sasuke! Nous allons encore changer de terrain pour la finale. Nous irons sur le terrain d'entraînement numéro 12. A demain! Il disparut dans un nuage de fumer.

-Le lendemain-

Sur le terrain d'entraînement numéro 12, Shinpan se tenait face au Hokage, qui était devant les gradins aménager et remplis de spectateurs.

-Je vous présentes nos deux derniers combattants, Uchiwa Sasuke contre Uzumaki Naruto. Prêts? Combattez!!

Les deux amis se tenaient sur un lac entouré d'une forêt, ils se mirent en garde.

Naruto dégaina son épée. Elle avait la lame bleue ciel et le manche était gris. Sasuke fit de même, son épée avait la lame couleur or, avec le manche noir. Étrangement elle ressemblait à l'épée de Kusanagi, la même lame sauf la couleur et le manche identique, mais de couleur noir.

-Je te présente l'épée de Symphonia ou Hikari-ken.

-Cette épée a été spécialement forgée pour moi et mes capacités. Elle s'appelle Saiken.


	4. Sasuke vs Naruto

Les deux ninjas toujours sur le lac, leurs épées à la main ils n'arrêtèrent pas de se regarder.

Shizune et Ino, qui était l'élève de Shizune, venaient d'arriver, essoufflés toutes les deux, la brune chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Tsunade qui l'a fit blanchir. Elle se mit à trembler de tout son corps. Ino s'approcha de Shinpan.

-Dis Shinpan. C'est bien Sasuke là et là c'est Naruto?

-Ouais c'est les deux finalistes du tournoi. Tu les connais?

-Bien sûr. A l'époque c'était les deux plus fort Genins que je connaissais. Pourquoi ils ne bougent pas?

-Ils jaugent leurs puissances. Leur puissance est telle qu'ils ne veulent pas courir le risque de se faire blesser.

Les deux Genins se lancèrent l'un sur l'autre provoquant comme des bombes aux endroits où ils étaient. Leurs épées se rencontrèrent avec une puissance inouïe, provoquant une colonne d'eau de plus de dix mètres de hauteurs.

-Où ils sont? demanda Ino visiblement gêner par l'eau qui l'arrosait.

-Là haut!

La colonne d'eau, dessinait maintenant une spirale, les deux ninjas restait en suspension dans les airs. Leurs épées toujours en main. Ils firent rencontrer de nouveaux leurs lames qui firent exploser la spirale d'eau. Toute l'eau retomba au niveau du sol produisant des vagues plutôt grandes. Les deux ninjas atterrirent sur leurs jambes, tous les deux intact. Ils firent rencontrer une fois de plus leurs lames avec force. Des étincelles apparurent.

Ils reculèrent.

-Ton épée est spéciale, sinon elle aurait déjà cédé depuis longtemps.

-Ouais t'as vu juste, mais tu ne sais rien de Saiken.

Ils firent rencontrer leurs lames et Sasuke déversa du Chacra converti en feu. Naruto gémit un instant sentant son épée chauffer dans ses mains. Mais bizarrement la chaleur redescendit. Ils se tenaient presque coller l'un à l'autre, leurs lames comme collée.

-Je crois que ça ne sert à rien. Sasuke recula et rangea son épée dans son fourreau, Naruto l'imita.

Le blond effectua aussitôt plusieurs mudras. Puis créa le signe du tigre à une seule main. Il fit plusieurs mouvements de bras produisant des dizaines de lames de vent ayant des énormes doses de Chacra qui se dirigèrent vers Sasuke à une vitesse impressionnante. Sasuke n'ayant toujours pas activé ses Sharingans les esquiva en lançant à chaque esquive une boule de feu de la taille de la boule de feu suprême, mais le blond les esquivait avec autant de facilité que Sasuke. Cette échange dura un moment avant que Sasuke ne se prenne une lame de vent de plein fouet.

-Alors, tu veux jouer les durs et ne pas activer tes Sharingans?

-Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas c'est que je ne peux pas. Si j'active mes Sharingans, je deviendrais aveugle. L'utilisation trop fréquente du Mangekyô Sharingan a abîmé mes yeux maintenant le simple fait de le contracter peut me rendre aveugle. Il y a autre chose que je te raconterai plus tard.

Les deux adversaires commencèrent à se concentrer. Ils condensaient tellement leurs Chacra respectif que l'eau commença à s'évaporer si bien que bientôt les spectateurs ne virent plus rien. Ils firent rencontrer plusieurs fois leurs lame sans parvenir à se blesser. Mais au bout d'un moment Sasuke perdit de vue Naruto et le blond en profita pour lui donner un coup-de-poing dans les côtes.

Il se releva sans trop de difficultés puis refit face à Naruto qui produisit un Rasengan d'une seule main. Sasuke fit trois mudras et dans sa main gauche apparut des éclairs. Ils se lancèrent une nouvelle fois l'un sur l'autre. Le choc fut terrible et les deux combattants se retrouvèrent plaquer contre les bords du lac. Le nuage se dissipa sous l'énergie dégagée.

-Je vois qu'on ait toujours du même niveau. Nos attaques s'annulent encore, dans ce cas. Il exécuta une série de signe puis tendit sa paume vers le haut. Kyuuden!!! Des éclairs sortirent de la paume de Sasuke et formèrent une boule presque parfaite.

Naruto réagit immédiatement en créant un clone. Il forma son Rasengan et grâce à l'aide du clone, il créa un mini Rasen-Shuriken.

-Rasen-Shuriken!!

-Je vois que tu as fait évoluer ta technique.

-Et toi tu as réussi là où Kakashi a échoué.

Un sourire s'afficha sur leurs lèvres, ils firent rencontrer encore une fois leurs orbes qui se terminèrent par une explosion encore plus spectaculaire que la précédente. Une trombe d'eau avait jailli et elle avait atteint vingt mètres de hauts sous l'effet de l'onde de choc. Pendant plusieurs minutes les spectateurs crurent qu'il pleuvait à cause de l'eau qui retombait par gouttes.

Ino fut la première à voir Sasuke et Naruto au milieu du lac, essoufflés chacun. Le blond donna un coup-de-poing dans la figure de Sasuke, mais il faillit tomber. Sasuke lui donna un coup de pied qui le fit valser à un mètre, mais il tomba sous l'effet de la fatigue. Naruto se releva avec difficulté avec qu'une seule idée en tête gagner ce combat. Sasuke fit de même.

-Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas Kyuubi?

-Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas Tenchi?

-Je veux te battre avec mes propres forces, sans faire appel à ce démon.

-Pareil pour moi. Enfin à part que c'est un ange.

Naruto se releva totalement, visiblement le Chacra du Kistune faisait effet. Sasuke reprit lui aussi visiblement des forces. Leurs envies de se battre les poussaient à l'extrême.

Pendant de longues minutes ils enchaînèrent les coups de pieds et de poings. A chaque rencontre jaillissait une émanation de puissance qui faisait trembler le sol. L'eau commençait à bouillonner sous la chaleur qu'ils dégageaient.

-Naruto, Sasuke ça suffit!! cria Tsunade à genoux appuyer contre l'arbre.

Quelques instants après, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le bureau de Tsunade. Fukasaku annonça la nouvelle à Naruto (Jiraiya est mort). Sasuke resta un moment avec Sakura qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un certain temps.

Sasuke arpenta les rues de Konoha, seul, pour retrouver Naruto. Au détour d'une ruelle il le vit marcher les mains dans les poches avec le visage bas. Sasuke marcha dans sa direction.

-Naruto...

-J'ai besoin d'être seul laisse-moi.

-Je sais ce que tu ressens.

-Je ne crois pas.

Naruto continua son chemin tournant le dos à Sasuke, le brun se retourna ayant pour vu le dos du blond.

-J'ai vu ma famille se faire massacrer sous mes yeux, ils ont tous péri sous la lame de mon frère. A chaque fois que je revois cette scène dans ma tête, j'ai envie de le tuer encore et encore. Mais au fond de moi je sais que cela ne ma rien apporter rien pourtant chaque seconde qui passait cette idée que l'assassin de ma famille était toujours vivant me rongeait de l'intérieur, il me faisait mourir à petit feu.

Naruto se retourna vers Sasuke, il le prit dans ses bras puis fondit en larmes. Il prononça un faible merci puis sera encore plus fort Sasuke. Iruka qui cherchait aussi Naruto vit la scène, il afficha un sourire puis repartit sur ses pas.

----------------------

Le lendemain Naruto partait au Mont Myouboku. Sasuke était sur un terrain d'entraînement où il tapait sur un pilier de bois de toutes ses forces. Il passa pratiquement toute la journée à taper contre le morceaux de bois, il saignait abondamment des mains. Une blonde le sortit de ses pensées en posant une main sur son épaule. Sasuke tourna la tête.

-Ino? Va-t-en j'ai besoin d'être seul.

Ino posa son regard sur ses mains qui étaient en sang, il venait d'arrêter de frapper.

-Viens je vais m'occuper de tes blessures et on va manger chez Ichiraku.

Sasuke n'avait pas remarqué qu'il faisait nuit et il se laissa faire par Ino. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à Ichiraku pour manger.

-Sasuke, pourquoi étais-tu dans un état pareil?

-Tu as déjà ressenti cette sensation d'être seul même quand tous tes amis sont autour de toi?

-Non, jamais. C'est ce que tu ressens?

-Oui, il me manque quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

-Tu sais, j'ai toujours vu que tu regardais Sakura différemment.

-Comment tu le sais?

-C'est facile à deviner. Tu restais toujours sérieux et calme pour ne pas montrer tes sentiments et de plus ça ne t'as facilité la tâche quand tu t'es retrouvé dans la même équipe qu'elle. Tu ne la protégeais pas seulement parce qu'elle est ta coéquipière, mais parce que tu l'aimes.

-Ca me rappelle nos année avec l'équipe 7. Naruto n'arrêtait pas de parler de son rêve et Sakura me courrait après sans arrêt.

-Qu'il voulait devenir Hokage?

-Oui. Il prétendait aimer Sakura et il prétendait te détester, mais en fait il t'aimait, d'un amour profond et sincère, comme un petit frère.

-Comment tu le sais?

-Quand il est revenu de son combat contre toi. Il n'arrêtait pas divaguer et de dire des trucs incompréhensibles. J'ai tout regroupé et il nous avouait que durant toute ces années, il t'admirait.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

-Avouer à Sakura que tu l'aimes.

-Quelques jours plus tard-

La bataille faisait rage dans Konoha et Pein allait projeter un clou sur Kakashi. Le clou s'élança tout seul et n'était maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres de Kakashi qui s'apprêtait à utiliser sa bulle dimensionnelle.

Sasuke apparut entre l'ennemi et le ninja copieur interceptant le clou entre deux doigts.

-Désolé du retard j'ai dû aider quelques ninjas.

-Juste à temps, merci Sasuke.

-Qui es-tu?

-Tu devrais sortir de ta grotte un peu plus souvent. Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa.

-Bien, Sasuke Uchiwa, apprêtes toi à mourir.

-Chôji va-t-en vite! Le ninja surpris par l'apparition de Sasuke commença à courir lorsque un missile le poursuivait.

-Mijikairo! Le court circuit!!! cria Sasuke avec un bras tendu vers le missile. Il visa le lanceur du bras et le missile suivi le mouvement.

Le brun profita du nuage de fumer pour s'éclipser avec Kakashi.

-Faites-moi un topo.

-C'est membre d'Akatsuki qui est à la recherche de Naruto. Il y a deux groupes, un groupe composé de trois ninjas pour la diversion au sein du village et l'autre groupe de quatre maintenant que tu en as tué un il n'en reste plus que trois pour les recherches. Celui-là maîtrise les forces de gravité et de répulsion. Il a un intervalle de cinq secondes avant de pouvoir utiliser sa capacité.

-Que cinq secondes?

-Oui, mais pour contrer sa capacité il suffit de concentrer du Chacra dans les jambes.

-Ok, rester là je m'en occupe. Il sortit de leur planque.

-Bien, maintenant à nous deux Pein.


	5. Sasuke vs Pein

-A nous deux Pein!

-Ainsi Kyuubi se trouve sur le Mont Myouboku.

-Comment as-tu su?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à détruire ce village.

-Dans tes rêves! Sasuke courut en direction de Pein, mais il le repoussa, le possesseur du Rinnegan sauta et prépara quelques mudras.

-PEIN!!!!!!! cria Sasuke.

Une onde de choc s'abattit sur Konoha. Pein atterrit au sol dévasté.

-Pourquoi le village n'a-t-il pas été détruit?

Sasuke apparut sous un tas de débris qu'il repoussa. Il se montra devant Pein saignant de la bouche et de la tête. Un mince filet de sang coulait le long de sa tempe.

"Juste à temps" pensa-t-il.

-J'ai créé une onde choc surpuissante pour contrer ta technique. Ça devait être d'une sacrée puissance pour que cela est un impact aussi grand.

Konoha avait beaucoup souffert, mais il y avait qu'un énorme trou au milieu du village. Tous les ninjas encore en état de bouger emmenèrent les villageois à l'abri et heureusement Kakashi ne fût pas pris dans l'attaque. Les deux adversaires se trouvait au fond du trou. Le Pein aux invocations atterrit devant Tendou et invoqua les autres Pein.

-J'ai droit à un joli ramassis de mutant. dit Sasuke sur un ton amusé.

-On va pouvoir commencer. prononça Tendou. Trois Peins se mirent en avant pendant qu'un autre restais en arrière.

Chikushoudou lança une invocation gigantesque qui se rua aussitôt sur l'Uchiwa. Alors que la bête allait le frapper le Chidori Nagashi apparut laissant la bête inconsciente après l'impact. Sasuke tendit la paume de sa main gauche en direction du monstre.

-Disparais. Dans la seconde d'après le monstre disparut dans un nuage de fumer. Le brun commença à courir vers les six Peins. Elle lança deux nouvelles invocations, un taureau et un chien qui se précipitèrent vers leur ennemi commun. Il continua à courir, les deux créatures arrivaient sur lui.

Sasuke disparut puis réapparut derrière elles. Les deux invocations tombèrent à terre, leurs pattes ne les soutenant plus. Il disparut encore et la seconde d'après, il se tenait devant Tendou, surpris, il recula. Gakidou (l'absorbeur de Chacra) sauta de sa place et atterris devant le brun. Il prépara un Kyuuden et frappa le Pein qui se tenait devant lui. Malheureusement il l'absorba. Sasuke très surpris baissa sa garde un instant et il fut pris par le cou et soulever du sol par Jikokudou (le mec qui les fait revivre). Il vit une chose immonde apparaître devant lui.

-Chidenka! Champ de force!!! Une bulle enveloppa Sasuke ce qui fit lâcher prise à Jikokudou qui était derrière lui. La bulle continua de grandir d'environ cinq mètres de diamètre et elle explosa malheureusement pour Sasuke personne ne fût blessé.

"Il y en a un qui absorbe le Chacra, une autre qui invoque des créatures bizarres. L'autre quand il m'a prit une chose est apparue devant moi et l'autre qui repousse et attire les objets. Le brun regarda un à un ses ennemis et fût surpris. Tiens, je ne l'avais pas détruit lui? Si je me souviens bien il peut lancer des missiles. Il reste le dernier. La question est, comment ont-ils fait pour régénérer le type?" Plonger dans ses pensées Sasuke ne remarqua pas tout de suite que deux monstrueuses créatures fonçaient sur lui. Il se reprit assez vite pour les esquiver par les airs.

"Je ne pourrais pas les battre comme ça. Il faut que je tue la fille, comme cela il n'y aura plus d'invocation."

Toujours dans les airs, Sasuke composait des signes puis il se mordit le doigt.

-Invocation!! Un dragon gigantesque apparus dans un nuage de fumer. Les écailles de couleurs rouges flamboyant avec des yeux couleurs or. Ses ailes faisaient environ quatre mètres et était recouverte par une couche de métal particulière couleur sang et son corps en comptant la queue mesurait huit mètres. Il avait aussi deux cornes à l'arrière de la tête couleur noire.

-En avant Erebor!! cria Sasuke. Le dragon plongea en direction de Pein avant de pousser un cri monstrueux. La jeune fille invoqua un oiseaux pour accueillir le dragon. En entrant en collision avec l'oiseau qui s'écrasa au sol, Erebor provoqua un immense nuage de fumer. Quand celui-ci disparut on vit les Pein d'un côté et Sasuke et son dragon sans aucune égratignure de l'autre.

-Bah alors ta copine a fini en barbecue et tu ne pleures pas?

Tendou jeta un regard sur sa gauche et vit une espèce de masse difforme encore brûlant, il vit ensuite un morceaux de nuage rouge.

Il reporta son regard vers Sasuke, mais il n'était plus là, malheureusement pour le brun la connexion du Rinnegan était toujours d'actualité. Tendou esquiva juste à temps pour esquiver une épée de Chidori qui arrivait dans son dos. Tendou qui n'avait toujours pas récupéré ses pouvoirs s'éloigna. Il porta un regard un peu partout, mais il ne vit que deux Peins qui le rejoignirent.

-Tu es très fort. Mais avoir recourt à une créature si puissante ta sûrement demander pas mal de Chacra. Ensuite t'es mouvements très rapide ton orbe de tout à l'heure plus le Nagashi et encore l'épée de Chidori sans oublier le champ de force surpuissant que tu as effectué. J'en déduis que tu n'as plus beaucoup de Chacra.

"Il a visé juste, mais grâce à Erebor j'ai pu me débarrasser de trois Peins. Il reste le mec de la gravité, l'autre qui fait apparaître la chose et le dernier. Si je comprends bien ils ont tous une faculté bien défini, mais apparemment ils ne savent rien faire d'autre, d'autre par le Pein qui a le pouvoir de répulsion n'utilise pas son pouvoir, sinon il l'aurait effectué sur mon épée au lieu de s'éloigner aussi loin. Ça doit être à cause du jutsu qui a formé ce trou, la porter de son attaque devait être beaucoup plus grande."

-Je vais en finir. Invocation des milles oiseaux. Il posa sa main sur le dos de son dragon. Il ouvrit sa gueule et milles oiseaux de couleur Chidori et former d'éclair en sortirent et se ruèrent avec une vitesse incroyable vers les Pein.

-Merci Erebor. Le dragon afficha un sourire avant de disparaître dans un majestueux nuage de fumer en forme de dragon qui s'envola vers le ciel avant de se dissiper.

Les milles oiseaux c'était abattu avec violence sur ses ennemis. Et laissait flotter dans l'air un épais nuage de fumer.

-J'ai gagner!

-Tu veux rire? Il en faut beaucoup plus pour pouvoir me battre. Mais où est passé ton dragon?

-Le jutsu que je viens de lancer est très puissant et je n'ai pratiquement pas utilisé de Chacra. Le seul Chacra dont je me suis servi est celui d'Erebor.

-Je vois.

Sasuke vit soudain tous les corps de Pein rétablit.

-Mais, je vous avais tué.

Il vit enfin la chose recracher un des corps de Pein.

-Je vois c'est lui qui les fait revivre. Ce qui explique la formation du début. J'aurais dû le tuer en premier.

-Bien maintenant meurt. Shinra Tensei!! Le pouvoir de répulsion s'étendait vers Sasuke, mais un énorme nuage de fumer apparût et la répulsion cessa.

-Na...Naruto!?

Sasuke sauta sur les crapauds pour rejoindre Naruto. Une fois à côté de lui, il regarda Pein.

-Tu es dans un sale état, Sasuke. Merci d'avoir protégé Konoha. Maintenant je prends le relais. Dit moi ce que tu sais sur eux.

-Le Pein avec la coupe à la hérisson a le pouvoir de répulsion et de gravité et il y a un intervalle de cinq secondes pour qu'il utilise à nouveau. Celui à côté de la chose peut les faire revivre. Ils se remirent en position de début.

La fille peut invoquer des créatures bizarres. Le mec à côté peut absorber le Chacra au moindre contact et l'autre je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut faire.

-Donc si j'ai bien compris il faut d'abord que je m'occupe du mec à côté de la chose.

-Ouais et encore une chose chacun d'eux possède la faculté que je viens de cité, mais ils ne savent rien faire d'autre.

-Ok. Merci maintenant va dire à tous les ninjas de ne pas intervenir.

---------------------------

-Tu as déjà perdu beaucoup trop de Chacra, il ne t'en reste environ un quart. Je vais t'aider.

En finissant sa phrase elle se sépara en bout de papier et réapparus dans le village.

-C'est le plus loin où je peux me permuter. Elle se mit a courir dans les rues de Konoha espérant trouver Pein, mais au lieu de ça, elle tomba nez à nez avec Sasuke qui était en train mettre un enfant à l'abri avec sa mère.

-Toi?

-Moi? Tu es un membre d'Akatsuki.

-Oui et je vais te tuer pour avoir causé tant de problème à Nagato.

-Nagato? C'est qui?

-Tu n'as pas à le savoir puisque tu vas mourir.

Elle se créa des ailes de papier et prit de la hauteur. Puis elle se servit de ses papiers comme shurikens. Mais Sasuke les esquiva avec une facilité déconcertante en faisant des saltos arrières. Il prit un shuriken de papier et se positionna dos à un mur et donc dos à Konan.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais ce papier est rempli de Chacra. Bon maintenant..."

-----------------------

-Tu déploies beaucoup d'énergie.

Naruto se trouvait face à trois Peins. La jeune fille, Tendou et l'absorbeur. Le blond se trouvait à environ vingt mètres de ses ennemis. L'invocatrice fit apparaître une espèce de corbeaux noir. Naruto lui attrapa le bec qui faisait cinq mètres et tourna sur lui-même en prenant de la vitesse puis il le lâcha en direction des Pein, mais la fille annula l'invocation ce qui provoqua un nuage de fumer. Naruto en profita pour utiliser le Coâraté sur l'absorbeur puis grâce à Gama-Bunta qui occupa Tendou, Naruto put alors utilisé un double Rasengan sur la fille.

Le nuage se dissipa ne laissant que Tendou face à Naruto.


	6. Combats

-Nous voilà seul tous les deux.

-Ouais et tu vas regretter d'avoir touché au village et d'avoir touché Sasuke.

-Tu tiens beaucoup à lui apparemment.

-Exactement, c'est la personne à qui je tiens le plus.

-------------------

-Maintenant c'est l'heure de mourir! cria Konan.

-Dans tes rêves!

"Elle peut séparer son corps en morceaux de papiers donc si je brûle tout ce qui compose son corps je n'aurais plus d'adversaire."

Il composa plusieurs signes incantatoire puis il sortit de sa cachette.

-Gouryuuka no jutsu! Grand dragon de feu!!! Il cracha un dragon de feu pour brûler son ennemi. Pas évident de bouger dans les airs.

Il posa un genou à terre à cause du manque de Chacra. Konan se prit le dragon de plein fouet et elle tomba à terre toujours en train de brûler.

-C'est un clone!?

La vraie Konan avait disparu, mais elle apparut juste devant Sasuke qui se prit son poing entourer d'une centaine de Kami-shuriken dans le ventre. Il fit un vole plané de trois mètres.

Il se releva vite, mais il saignait abondamment. Konan allongea son bras avec du papier et attrapa Sasuke.

-Mauvais choix. Ryuuka no jutsu! Le feu du dragon!!! Le bras commença à s'enflammer sous le souffle de Sasuke. Konan détruisit elle-même son bras de feuille, mais elle fût blessé à l'épaule, elle répliqua en lançant des Kamis-shurikens. Sasuke épuiser esquiva, mais il tomba.

-On dirais que tu n'as plus de Chacra, maintenant je vais en finir.

Sasuke se releva avec beaucoup de difficultés. Il composa plusieurs signes avant de se mordre le doigt et de plaquer sa main contre le sol. Un tout petit dragon d'à peine vingt centimètres de long.

-Vas-y! Le dragon s'envola vers les cieux. Maintenant c'est à mon tour.

En terminant cette phrase des gerbes de feu géante explosèrent dans le ciel. Il se noircit et devint bientôt noir comme l'encre. Il commença à pleuvoir accompagné par le tonnerre et les éclairs.

-Je vais te montrer une technique que j'ai apprise pendant mes deux ans d'entraînement. Ma technique ultime.

-Au même moment du côté de Naruto-

Il prenait de plus en plus le dessus et avait déjà épuisé un clone.

-Aller M'man reprenez-vous. P'pa n'est pas mort je sens encore son Chacra, il est blessé, mais c'est tout. Maintenant aidez-moi. Bunta et les autres vous restez en arrière sauf M'man je vais avoir besoin de votre aide pour concentrer le Chacra Sennin pendant que j'effectue le Rasen-Shuriken. Après vous viendrez me communiquer la Chacra que vous avez emmagasiner.

-Très bien. Elle resta immobile.

"Il a dit que nous n'étions pas seuls et Katsuyu a dit que quelqu'un le manipulait dans l'ombre. Comment le trouver? Je sais, je vais me servir de la fréquence de son Chacra. Ensuite, comment le battre? Le seul point faible que je lui connaisse c'est l'intervalle de cinq secondes. Il faudrait que je lui lance un Rasen et que j'en dissimule dans son ombre, mais après je n'aurais plus d'énergie pour me charger de l'autre. Enfin il y a toujours l'autre clone et puis M'man pourras me transmettre du Chacra."

Il fit apparaître deux clones pour créer un Rasen-Shuriken or norme.

-Rasen-Shuriken! Naruto lâcha une fumigène et il lança son shuriken, il perdit immédiatement le mode Sennin.

Comme prévu, il repoussa le shuriken, mais ayant l'intervalle de cinq secondes il sauta pour éviter l'attaque. Le Rasen-Shuriken explosa et il fût tellement puissant qu'il n'y avait plus de corps.

-Maintenant c'est à ton tour Pein! cria Naruto. M'man vous allez m'accompagner. Il se dirigea vers le village pour reprendre le rouleau. En se retournant il vit un énorme nuage noir qui était deux fois plus étendus que pour le Kirin.

-C'est quoi ça? demanda Naruto.

Un Chacra équivalent à ton mode Sennin se dégage de Konoha.

-Un autre ennemi?

-Possible. Ou peut-être un allié.

Ils se précipitèrent vers Konoha.

--------------------------

-Le ciel dégage énormément de puissance.

La pluie qui tombait dessinait en rideau d'eau. Après quelques secondes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux la pluie commença à se changer en grêle.

-Que se passe-t-il?

Sasuke sortit Hikari-ken et la lame qui étaie couleur or devint bleu.

-La première étape de mon jutsu! Senkou buruu!! L'éclair bleu!!! Il leva l'arme vers le ciel et les éclairs bleus foncèrent sur lui. Il fût frappé de plein fouet. Il leva la tête sous l'effet de la douleur. Et quand il n'y eut plus d'éclairs bleus concentrés dans le ciel. Sasuke regarda Konan et son visage se teinta d'une terreur sans précédent. Les yeux du brun devenaient bleus-noirs. Il abaissa son épée et la planta dans le sol.

Konan lança des centaines de Kamis-shurikens, mais Sasuke tendit la main en direction des armes de papiers et ils s'enflammèrent, ils stoppèrent leurs course et tombèrent au sol en tas de cendres.

-Maintenant meure!

Le brun toujours le bras tendu, la femme cracha du sang puis tomba à terre avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumer.

-Impressionnant. En une simple pression de main tu as fait mourir mon clone. Mais je sais comment tu as fait grâce à ta maîtrise de la foudre et comme le cerveaux distribue ses ordres par pulsions électrique tu as fait accélérer prodigieusement les battements de son coeur ce qui a eu pour effet de le faire exploser.

-Prépare-toi c'est ce qui va t'arriver.

-J'en doute. Je suis morte il y a bien longtemps et Pein m'a fait revivre en scellant mon âme de ce papier donc je n'ai plus aucun organes, plus de sang, je n'ai plus tout ce qui constitue une enveloppe charnel. Je ne suis qu'une âme qui erre dans ce monde.

-Si j'ai bien compris en détruisant tous ces morceaux de papiers tu mourras.

-Tu n'en auras pas le temps. Kami Katamari! Le bloc de papier!!

Un immense bloc de papier se forma et écrasa Sasuke.

-Onde de choc!! Un champ de force bleu apparut repoussant le bloc. Le brun était indemne. A moi. Senpuu no Raiton!!! La tornade foudroyante!

Des éclairs bleus sortirent de terre commencèrent à tourner autour de la jeune femme. La tornade prit de l'ampleur et tournait de plus en plus vite. Une fois la technique résorber, l'Uchiwa vit Konan tenant à peine sur ses pieds, mais elle récupéra très vite.

-Tu l'auras voulu! Sekai no Kami!! Tout le papier environnent se mit à flotter à deux mètres au-dessus de la tête de Sasuke. L'attaque s'abattit sur le jeune ninja avant qu'un éclair gigantesque vint le frapper. La terre retournée dégagea de la poussière.

"Pourquoi cet éclair était jaune?" pensa-t-elle. Elle regarda l'épée du jeune Uchiwa et remarqua que la lame était devenue jaune soleil.

Une forme se dessina à travers la poussière.

-C'est tout? La poussière se dispersa d'un seul mouvement du bras de la part de l'ennemi de Konan. Cette fois-ci ses yeux étaient devenues de la même couleur de sa lame. Il tendit une fois encore ses mains vers Konan.

-Uneune Kaminari! L'éclair sinueux!!! Des centaines d'éclairs sortirent des mains du jeune garçon. Ils se dirigèrent vers les papiers planter dans le sol.

L'arme dont s'était servit la femme d'Akatsuki commençait à brûler. Elle empoigna son coeur à cause de la douleur qui la lacerait de l'intérieur.

-On dirais que j'ai vu juste. Quand on brûle ce papier tu t'en vas de l'autre côté.

Elle essuya d'un revers de manche sa bouche, car elle se sentait saigner. Puis elle leva les mains vers le ciel toujours aussi noir.

-Kami Shigen! Une partie des arbres de Konoha commençait à se dissocier et à se séparer en feuilles.

-Il faut que j'en finisse vite si je ne veux pas que Konoha ne ressemble plus à rien. Kakuchou no Raiton! Extension de la foudre!!!

Une épée de Chidori jaune apparût dans sa main. Il la fit grandir vers le ciel, elle doubla de volume. Elle atteignait cinq mètres. Il baissa les bras et l'épée l'imita. Elle s'abattit sur son ennemi ravageant le sol qui avait déjà souffert, mais elle fût bloquée par un rempart de papier. Sasuke força tant bien que mal, mais rien n'y fit la barrière ne cédait pas.

-Je ne pensais pas que les arbres de Konoha pouvait être aussi résistant, mais c'est fini. La technique s'estompa. Il leva une main vers le ciel.

Naruto et M'man avaient récupéré le rouleau et Fukasaku qui était sur l'épaule du blond. Ils étaient maintenant à trois mètres derrière Sasuke.

-Tu arrives juste à temps pour le final, Naruto.

-C'est lui qui dégage autant d'énergie, il en dégage tellement que je peine à rester debout. fit la grenouille.

-Moi aussi. J'ai l'impression qu'il a plus d'énergie que tout à l'heure.

-Oui il est plus puissant que toi en mode Sennin, mais ça ne doit pas être sans risque pour lui contrairement à toi.

Konan profita de la concentration de Sasuke pour entamer une transformation terrifiante. Elle prit en volume tout le papier qu'elle put réunir. Maintenant elle ressemblait à un énorme bonhomme de papier deux fois plus grand que Sasuke. La seule partie reconnaissable était son visage.

-Shidaini Han'en!! L'éclair fulminant!!! Un immense éclair en forme de dragon sans pattes ni ailles se dirigea vers les cieux.

-Pourquoi avoir lancé sa technique de cette manière, elle n'a aucune de la toucher.

-Vous vous trompez, regardez.

Konan courut vers le brun et l'empoigna à la gorge. Il cracha du sang.

-Tu ai fini. dit la jeune femme entre deux rires dignes des plus grands esprits vengeurs.

Sasuke sourit à la femme de papier avant de lui cracher une boule de feu à la figure. Elle lâcha prise pour se tenir le visage qui ,maintenant, ne ressemblait plus à rien. Le dragon qui était dans les airs lui retomba dessus. Provoquant un immense éclair joignant le ciel et la terre. Elle tomba en avant.

La lame de Hikari-ken ,qui n'avait subi aucun dégâts, commençait à devenir noir. Les yeux de Sasuke redevinrent normal. Il pleuvait toujours des cordes, mais les éclairs avaient cessé.

Sasuke tomba à genoux, sa vision commença à se troubler puis vint le noir total. Naruto se précipita vers lui.

-----------------------

Tsunade était à l'hôpital pour soigner les blesser qu'avait causé les Peins. Sakura et Ino étaient à ses côtés pour l'assister.

Naruto entra presque en défonçant les portes d'entrer.

-Tsunade! L'interpeller se retourna et vit le blond, ses vêtements avec de grosses tâches de sang au niveau du torse. Ce ne fût qu'ensuite quelle vit qu'il portait Sasuke dans ses bras.

-Sakura, Ino. Aller préparer une salle de soins intensifs.

Mais les filles restèrent sur place pétrifier par la scène qui se jouait devant elles.

-Écoutez-moi. Il n'est pas mort, mais si vous ne faites riens il le sera bientôt. Alors, dépêchez-vous!

Les deux filles partirent au pas de course.

-Qu'est qui s'est passé?

-Je ne sais pas, il était surpuissant, il a tué cette femme et il est tombé en avant. Après je me suis précipité ici et il n'arrêtait pas de cracher du sang.

-Il a utilisé le Saijutsu. L'Éclair Divin.

Le Hokage posa sa main sur le torse de Sasuke, elle tourna la tête.

-Cette salle ça vient!! cria la blonde.

Sakura poussa la porte l'air paniquer.

-Elle...elle est prête.

Tsunade fit un signe à Naruto et à la grenouille pour qu'ils la suivent. Une fois dans la pièce, la princesse ordonna au blond de sortir, elle se retourna vers ses deux jeunes élèves.

-Restez concentrez. Il a utilisé une technique surpuissante. Il a environ quinze pour cent de survie. Une petite erreur et il meurt. Allons-y.


	7. Le choix, la vie ou la mort

Sasuke se retrouve dans un endroit joncher de carrelage sur une plate-forme ronde au-delà rien, le néant.

-Sasuke, tu veux mourir?

-Tenchi? Pourquoi vivre?

-Parce que tu dois vivre.

-Ma vie n'a été qu'une succession de tragédie. Mes parents sont morts sous mes yeux tué par mon grand-frère, Naruto ne m'aime pas et j'ai fait des massacres tellement monstrueux que l'on m'a surnommer Le Démon De Foudre.

-La vie ne t'as pas épargnés, mais tu as des gens qui comptent sur toi et qui tiennent-à-toi. Ino, Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto et moi. La vie vaut la peine d'être vécue, alors vit là. Je suis mort à vingt-cinq ans. La vie est beaucoup trop courte, seul un ange par an est élu. Rattrape tes fautes et fait toi pardonner par ceux que tu aimes.

-Tu es d'une grande sagesse, merci.

-C'est ça de vivre pendant deux cent ans.

----------------------

-Dépêchez-vous on va le perdre! Sakura tu vas t'occuper de l'hémorragie au niveau des poumons et toi Ino tu t'occupes des autres blessures multiples au niveau des bras et des jambes!

Les jeunes filles se positionnaient pour soigner les différentes blessures.

-------------------------------------------

-M'man c'est quoi cette technique, l'Éclair Divin?

-Le Senjutsu ne fait pas partie des ninpô majeur comme l'Éclair Divin ou autrement dit le Saijutsu. C'est une technique que seul un héritier légitime peut apprendre. Mais cette technique ne s'effectue que sous certaines conditions. Il faut tout d'abord créer un cumulonimbus pour réchauffer l'air ensuite le nuage génèrent des éclairs qui grâce un contrôle total de son élément peut changer de couleur. Par exemple l'éclair classique, bleu, que tous les ninjas peuvent utiliser est une énergie limitée. Le Saijutsu tout comme le Senjutsu ne se sert pas du Chacra du ninja.

-La nature?

-Pas exactement. La foudre concentrer dans le cumulonimbus converge vers l'utilisateur ce qui lui donne une puissance inouï, mais en contre-partie Sasuke se prend une décharge que très peu de personnes pourrait supporter cela. La plupart des gens vivants dans ce monde succomberais. En l'état actuel si tu es en mode Sennin et que lui utilise le Saijutsu, il te dépasse. Mais l'utilisation de cette technique est très dangereuse, car pour acquérir cette puissance le lanceur doit recevoir des éclairs d'une puissance inouï. Mais ne t'inquiète pas le Senjutsu ne t'as pas encore dévoiler tous ses secrets.

-Trois heures plus tard-

Tsunade sortit de la salle de soin intensif en sueur. Elle s'assit sur le banc en face de Naruto.

-Il est sorti d'affaire, mais il faut qu'il reste au moins une semaine au lit. Il ne se réveillera pas avant au moins trois jours.

Naruto se couvrit le visage de ses mains puis s'en alla en courant.

-Pardon maître Hokage, mais et Fukasaku? demanda la grenouille inquiète.

-Je ne sais pas, normalement c'est une dénommé Inuzuka qui s'en charge.

Un médecin arriva en courant.

-Maître, le cas de Fukasaku-sama est réglé, il est hors de danger vous pouvez aller le voir.

-Pourquoi est-vous essoufflé?

-J'ai encore d'autre patient. Puis elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

-Allons le voir.

-Oui.

Pendant une semaine Naruto rendit visite à Sasuke en lui apportant des nouvelles du village. L'ancien Hebi c'était dissoute, Jûgo et Suigetsu ont à leur charge une équipe de Genin et Karin est à la tête de la section interrogatoire.

Le jour de la sortie de Sasuke les équipes huit et dix était chez Ichiraku avec Sakura et Naruto.

-Il faut que je parle à Sasuke, mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire. Je crois qu'une mission serait idéale pour ça.

Il tourna la tête vers la brune qui se faisait chuchoter quelques mots doux à l'oreille par Kiba.

-Tu as un ordre de mission pour moi?

Depuis qu'Hinata avait été promu Jounin elle était chargée de remettre des missions aux ninjas de haut vole.

-Ah oui excuse-moi Naruto. Tiens, voilà un ordre de mission. Rang B, vous devez tuer un certain homme. Tous les renseignements sont sur la fiche.

-En fait c'est le chef d'une équipe de ninja ermite qui prévoit d'attaquer une escouade qui sont responsables du ravitaillement d'une île au nord d'ici.

-Très bien. Merci.

-Ok. A plus.

Naruto et Sasuke sortirent de l'hôpital.

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke devant les portes du bâtiment.

-Bon, mission rang B.

-En quoi elle consiste?

-Tuer un certain homme.

-Des détails, ça ne serait pas de refus.

-Il est le chef d'une unité de ninjas et il veut faire foirer une mission de ravitaillement.

-D'accord. Combien de temps de marche?

-A peine quelques heures. On se retrouve à la porte dans une heure.

-Ok.

Sasuke prit la direction de son ancien appartement. Une fois arrivé il prépara ses affaires puis repartis. Une fois préparé Sasuke se rendit aux portes de Konoha.

-Tu es enfin prêts, Sasuke?

-Tu n'es plus aussi impatient qu'autrefois.

-J'ai mûri. Si on part maintenant on sera ici demain soir.

-D'accord, alors allons-y.

-Ouais.

Ils partirent et parcoururent plusieurs kilomètres avant de se stopper. Il faisait nuit et le ciel était parsemer d'étoile. Le feu qu'avait préparé Naruto brûlait pleinement avec au-dessus comme une sorte de brochette de poisson. Un peu plus loin prêts des tentes se trouvait les deux jeunes ninjas.

-S'ils veulent stopper la cargaison ils devront tendre une embuscade.

-Le meilleur moyen pour contrer une embuscade est soit de piéger la zone ou de protéger ceux qui se font attaquer dans une garde rapprochée. D'ailleurs qui c'est qui a envoyé cet ordre de mission? Si c'était les voyageurs, on les aurait déjà accompagnés.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est Hinata qui m'a donné la mission, je pense qu'ils ne veulent pas de notre aide.

-Donc on piège la zone. Ils seront surpris et on en profiteras pour les attaquer par derrière.

Le blond regarda un instant le descendant des Uchiwas puis se leva et alla chercher les brochettes.

-Tiens. Mange. Il faut qu'on prennent des force pour demain.

-Ouais.

-Je dois te dire une chose, Naruto. Mais tu promets de ne pas te moquer de moi où de rire?

-Vas-y accouche.

-J'aime Sakura. Ca ne te dérange pas?

-Bien sûr que non. Mon meilleur ami avec ma meilleure amie.

-Laisse-moi deviner, tu as discuter avec Ino.

-Oui, mais comment...

-Comment je le sais? Eh bien elle est devenue une championne en matière d'amour et de sentiments humains. Je crois qu'elle tient ça de son père.

-Elle est forte, elle a réussit à lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Et ouais. Ce qui est bien c'est que tu n'as pas besoin de te poser la question "est-ce qu'elle m'aime?" parce que avec ses "Saaaasss'kkeeee-kuuuuun".

-Ouais t'as raison. Merci, petite tête.

-De rien, frérot.

Les jeunes garçons passèrent la nuit à la belle étoile. Le lendemain ils se dépêchèrent d'aller poser des pièges et de se cacher un peu avant.

Une vingtaine d'hommes arriva armé jusqu'aux dents.

-Ils se préparent pour la guerre ou quoi?

-Tait-toi ils arrivent.

Ils étaient à présent dans un chemin bordé par deux monté, comme dans une vallée. L'un d'entre eux posa le pied sur un fil et plusieurs énormes pierres rondes dévalèrent les pentes. Les ninjas surpris coururent pour échapper à ce piège, mais un autre s'activa et une salve de kunai se dirigea vers les renégats. Ils esquivèrent en sautant. Une autre surprise les attendait. Les kunais dévièrent de leur première destination et poursuivirent les ninjas. Plusieurs tombèrent à terre avec pleins de kunai planter dans leur corps. Une autre salve d'arme ninja sortit de nulle part s'élancèrent la dizaine d'ennemis restant.

-Ils sont manipuler par une technique de marionnettiste. Le seul moyen de les contrer c'est avec nos armes.

-Tu es sûr?

-Ouais. Il attrapa une épée dans son dos et la lame qui était grise et abîmer se transforma en une lame blanche avec la pointe recourbé. Salvatrice!!! Il effectua un mouvement d'épée et plusieurs explosions arrêtèrent les armes.

-C'est le moment.

Le nuage enveloppa les renégats. Sasuke et Naruto passèrent à l'attaque. Trois des dix restant succombèrent sous les coups de deux jeunes prodiges, les autres ayant plus ou moins bloqué l'attaque. Quand le nuage se dissipa et le groupe de ninjas ermite ne vit que deux gamins pour eux. Le chef se retourna vers ses troupes et vit, la moitié décimer et l'autre épuiser. Seul lui et son bras droit restait encore intacte.

-Qui êtes-vous? Demanda avec énervement le chef.

-Tu n'as pas à le savoir.

-Toujours aussi arrogant, Sasuke.

-Toujours aussi débile.

-Sas'ke.

"Ils se disputent? Je croyais qu'on était en combat." pensa le chef de la bande.

Il disparut pour réapparaître au-dessus des Chuunins.

-A mon commandement. Salvatrice!!!

Le sous-chef prépara aussi son épée.

-Lame de vent!! Les explosions doublèrent de volume. Pour s'abattre sur les ninjas de Konoha.

-On les a eu.

Puis ils commencèrent à pâlir en entendant encore les engueulades. La fumée se dispersa sous le souffle d'une onde de choc.

-Bon vous allez arrêter la scène de couple?

Les interpeller qui c'était attraper par le col cessèrent de parler et rougirent tous les deux en même temps. Ils se lâchèrent mutuellement avant de préparer un Rasengan et un Kyuuden un air sadique marquer sur le visage.

-Esprit d'équipe.

-Exactement.

-Rasyuuden!! Ils firent fusionner leurs orbes qui devinrent géante avec à l'intérieur comme un orage violet monstrueux.

Ils abattirent leur attaque commune sur leurs ennemis. Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient déjà en route pour leur village natale.

Une fois arrivé à Konoha. Le soleil commençait à se coucher laissant un beau violet-orangé envahir le ciel.

-Salut Sasuke je dois y aller.

-Ok à demain.

Naruto partit et Sasuke rentra chez lui. Il commença à remplir quelques papiers quand Kakashi apparut à sa fenêtre. Le brun surpris lança un shuriken que le ninja copieur arrêta avec deux doigts.

-Tu es à cran Sasuke?

-Désolé, je suis toujours sur mes gardes c'est plus sûr.

-Je te rappelle que tu n'es plus chez Orochimaru. Tu n'as plus à être tout le temps sur tes gardes, tu ne risques pas d'avoir d'attaque surprise à Konoha, surtout maintenant.

-Pourquoi?


	8. Départ

-Hé bien, Akatsuki à perdu un de leur membre et je crois qu'il n'y a rien à craindre de l'autre qui a attaqué le village puisque Naruto l'a dérouté. Et puis si tu es toujours sur tes gardes tu ne pourras pas profiter de la vie. C'est aussi l'enseignement que je voulais te faire comprendre il y a quatre ans. Si tu t'acharnes sur le passer tu ne verras pas le futur.

-C'est pour me dire ça que vous êtes venu ici? Je suis conscient de ce que j'ai fait et je l'assume pleinement. Si je n'avais pas tué mon frère j'aurais toujours vécu dans le passé et si je n'avais pas tué Orochimaru je n'aurais pas pu regarder Naruto dans les yeux.

-En fait non. Je voulais savoir si tu étais prêts pour la soirée?

-La soirée?

-Ils font une soirée pour célébrer les victimes du côté d'Akatsuki, bref je veux t'y voir c'est un ordre.

Sasuke esquissa un petit sourire.

-Ouais, je me prépare.

-Très bien, c'est au grand kiosque près du parc.

Le ninja masqué s'en alla tout comme il était venu. Sasuke laissa les papiers sur la table et se lava et se changea. Il était vêtu d'une chemise noire descendant sur son pantalon surpassé d'une veste en cuir noire. Il prit ses clefs puis partit. Une fois devant le kiosque Sasuke resta bouche-bée. Le kiosque était illuminé par des fils sortant de toutes les sorties et soutenant des globes de papier rouge contenant une bougie. Au fond du kiosque il y avait une scène sur laquelle un groupe, mais bizarrement il manquait un chanteur.

Tsunade apparut sur la scène et prit le micro dans sa main.

-Bonsoir, nous nous sommes réunis pour célébrer la mort de plusieurs membres d'Akatsuki. Konan, Itachi, Deidara Kakuzu, Hidan, Orochimaru et Sasori. Sept de leurs membres sont morts et sept Héros ont vu le jour. Sasuke qui a terrassé Konan, Deidara, Orochimaru et Itachi. Sakura qui a vaincu Sasori du sable rouge. Shikamaru qui a tué Hidan et Naruto qui a tué un puissant membre, Kakuzu, qui était le bourreau du premier Hokage et il a aussi repoussé Pein lors de son attaque sur Konoha. Je vous demande d'applaudir ses Héros qui nous ont sauvé jours après jours.

Tous applaudirent et le groupe commença à jouer. Sasuke discutait depuis un moment avec Hinata, Naruto arriva.

-Salut, petite tête. Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il y avait une fête ici.

-Ouais, je suis désolé, mais dans le temps tu ne serrais sûrement pas venu.

-Naruto...Je voulais te dire que... bégaya Hinata.

-Que?

-Je t'aime.

Naruto et Hinata commencèrent à rougir fortement.

-Mais mais, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas alors...je ferais mieux de partir.

Elle commença à se tourner pour s'en aller, mais Naruto posa ses mains sur ses joues et colla sa bouche à la sienne. Sasuke s'en alla avec le sourire aux lèvres. Dans un coin de la fête était des tables rondes avec des personnes n'étant pas en train de danser.

Il se dirigea vers la table de Sakura qui se positionnait face au brun. Il prit la main de la rose.

-Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse mademoiselle? Sakura devint rouge.

-Ou...oui.

Naruto arriva derrière Sasuke.

-Excuse-moi Sakura je te l'emprunte. Je suppose que c'est toi qui est à l'origine de ça?

-Ouais.

-Merci.

Naruto prit Sasuke dans ses bras se qui étonna tout le monde, avant ils ne pouvaient pas se voir et maintenant ils sont comme frère. Les gens présents commencèrent à demander un discours à Naruto. Ce dernier regarda les personnes qui demandaient quelques que paroles, il monta sur le kiosque et prit un micro.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est dur de passer après la vieille. Bref, je trouve que l'idée de cette soirée est géniale pour célébrer la presque totale destruction d'Akatsuki. On fête les défunts ennemis, mais il ne faut pas oublier les victimes de cette organisation. Shizune, Asuma, Chiyo et tous les Jinchurikis à part Gaara et moi.

Tous applaudirent le discours du blond. Les deux amis passèrent leur soirée ensemble, Kiba avec son ami Shikamaru qui avait tous les deux bien bu. Jusqu'au moment où Sakura et Hinata arrivèrent avec une lueur de meurtre dans les yeux.

-Vous vous prenez pour qui? Vous nous laissez en plan juste pour boire? Je crois que je vais accepter l'offre de Sasuke. Voilà c'est fini entre nous Shikamaru.

-Exactement. Quand je suis tombé amoureuse de toi je ne pensais pas qui tu étais comme ça. balança Hinata sans une once d'hésitation à Kiba. Si tu me cherches je serais dans les bras de Naruto.

Les filles toujours en colère s'en allèrent en beuglant des choses comme:" De toute manière les garçons sont débiles." ou encore:" Ils ne valaient même pas la peine de sortir avec nous."

Les garçons quant à eux se marrait de la situation. Les deux kinoichis énervés allèrent avec Sasuke et Naruto.

Les premiers à partir de la fête était les deux largué de la soirée. Ils ne marchaient pas droit et ils n'arrêtaient pas de chanter ou de rigoler comme deux tarés. Plusieurs personnes réveiller par les deux jeunes gens crièrent et se plainèrent, il y a même une femme qui était la directrice d'un kiosque à poisson leur balança plusieure morues à la figure.

Après avoir un peu dessaouler Kiba Shikamaru décida de rentrer chez lui.

-Ouais, moi aussi je vais rentrer. Je vais me faire défoncer par ma mère. dit Kiba en riant.

-Ouais t'as pas de chance. Je me suis acheté un appart et c'est trop bien.

Du côté de Naruto et Sasuke, ils venaient à peine de quitter la soirée. Naruto raccompagna Sasuke chez lui, tout le long du chemin ils n'arrêtaient pas de discuter.

-Bon, nous voilà chez toi. Salut, à demain et prépare bien tes affaires.

-D'accord. A demain.

-Le lendemain matin-

Les deux garçons se levèrent aux aurores et le brun commença à préparer des armes en tout genre. Arcs, flèches, épées, shurikens, kunais et affaires de rechanges.

Sasuke ferma son sac et sortit de son appartement en fermant à clef. Il descendit les marches à toute vitesse et s'arrêta devant la femme qui gérait l'immeuble.

-Bonjour madame, je voudrais savoir comment on vend un appartement. J'ai toujours habité dans celui-ci et je ne sais pas comment cela marche.

-C'est très simple, vous devez remplir des formulaires disant la raison pour laquelle vous voulez déménager et nous donner des coordonnées pour pouvoir vous informer des potentiels acheteurs de votre appartement.

La femme lui tendit une dizaine de papiers et un stylo. Sasuke commença à remplir les formulaires, l'un demandant le travail qu'effectuait le brun, l'autre demandant s'il voulait habiter en dehors du village.

-C'est pour les archives tous ces documents?

-Exact.

Sasuke fini de remplir les formulaires et les rendit avec le stylo à la femme.

-Au revoir et soyez prudent.

-Ne vous inquiéter pas. dit-il avant de sortir avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Naruto l'attendait depuis déjà dix minutes dehors, il était appuyé contre le mur avec deux sacs bleus à côté de lui.

-Eh ben enfin.

-C'est bon on peut y aller.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers les portes du village. Malheureusement pour eux, Sakura était chargée d'emmener des documents de la bibliothèque jusqu'au bureau de Tsunade qui était sûrement en train de dormir. Quand elle les vit elle souria, mais elle baissa les yeux et regarda les sacs.

-Alors, vous repartez encore? prononça tristement Sakura qui est devant Sasuke et Naruto. Ils sont tous devant les portes de Konoha le vent fait virevolté leurs cheveux.

-Oui. Pour affronter Akatsuki il nous faut une vraie petite armée. Et aucun ninjas à Konoha ne peut être apte à nous suivre.

-Sasuke à raison. Je ne penses pas qu'un seul ninja de Konoha soit à notre taille.

-Quelle modestie. dit-il ironiquement.

-Et pourquoi pas l'ancien Hebi? demanda Sakura.

-Écoute, nous en avons déjà parlé et l'Hebi a été dissoute. Ils ont des responsabilités, maintenant. On ne peut pas leur demander de nous suivre alors qu'ils se sont intégrés au village.

-L'Uchiwa à raison. De plus, ils sont très fort, si Konoha se fait attaquer, ils seront d'une grande aide.

-A l'époque ils étaient du même niveau que moi et ils m'étaient parfaitement adapté, mais plus maintenant. J'ai entendu plusieurs rumeurs sur des ninjas surpuissant un peu partout sur le continent. Une Kunoichi au pays de la Terre, un autre dans la capital du pays du Feu, un au pays de la Lune, un petit village situer au fin fond du pays du Feu.

-Si j'ai bien compris vous allez faire la capital ensuite le petit village, le pays de la Terre et en dernier le pays de la Lune.

-En fait on voulait aller au village de la Lune qui se trouve sur la frontière pour aller d'une seule traite dans le village de la Terre. Surtout viens nous prévenir s'il y a quelque chose qui se produit.

-D'accord, mais avant de partir faites-moi un câlin. Les deux ninjas se regardèrent étonner. Ils s'avancèrent vers Sakura puis l'enlacèrent. Vous savez que vous êtes les deux hommes de ma vie, donc par conséquent je vous interdis de mourir.

-T'inquiète ce n'est pas notre intention.

-A par vous je n'ai personne.

Sasuke et Naruto se regardèrent encore plus étonné.

-Je suis désolé, mais il faut qu'on y aille.

-Vous avez raison, allez-y.

Naruto commença à avancer, mais Sasuke resta encore un petit moment à enlacer Sakura. Il se recula un peu et colla ses lèvres à celles de la rose. Il augmenta la pression qu'il effectuait avec ses bras puis la relâcha. Il s'écarta un peu.

-Merci, Sasuke. Puis Sasuke rejoignît Naruto et ils partirent sautant d'arbre en arbre, Sakura resta là un petit moment ses cheveux remuant au gré du vent avec des larmes coulant le long de ses joues puis elle rentra chez et Hinata le sourire aux lèvres.


	9. Capitale du pays du Feu

Ils continuaient leur chemin pendant plus de deux heures.

-On arrive quand? demanda Naruto.

-On va s'arrêter ici pour la nuit. Ils arrêtèrent leur course dans une plaine. Bon tu montes la tente pendant que je vais allumer un feu et chercher le déjeuner.

Une fois le camp prêt ils s'assirent tous les deux devant le feu avec des poissons en train de griller.

-Alors, c'est qui? demanda Naruto ne sachant toujours pas qui ils devaient aller chercher.

-Il s'appelle Okamioto, petit, il s'est fait mordre par un démon loup. Il est devenu mi-homme mi-loup. Il habite à la capitale du pays de feu.

-Un loup-garou?

-Pas exactement. Il garde une apparence presque humaine, à par les oreilles et la queue.

-Tu as une idée d'où on va le trouver?

-D'après ce que je sais, c'est un voleur. Il faudra collecter des infos sur place.

-Devant la capitale-

-la collecte d'information devra attendre.

-Pourquoi? Il se retourna vers Sasuke avec un grand filet de salive qui coulait du coin de sa bouche.

-Parce que j'ai trop faim!

-Arrête de te plaindre. On entendit un gargouillement énorme qui venait du ventre de Sasuke.

-Ah ouais "arrête de te plaindre". dit-il avec un grand sourire sadique. Sasuke se tien le ventre.

-Ouais, c'est bon, ça va. On va se trouver un truc à emporter.

-Tu sais que tu as de bonnes idées parfois?

-Je sais que tu as bon goût en ce qui concerne la nourriture alors je te laisse choisir.

-Ce que j'aime c'est les nouilles, mais j'aimerais essayer autre chose.

Ils se remirent en route pour trouver un restaurant, après avoir mangé et payer, ils sortirent d'un fast-food vendant des pizzas.

-C'était super bon. Ichiraku devrait en faire aussi.

-Bon, où on va trouver des renseignements?

-J'ai peut-être une idée. On va aller voir une vieille amie.

-Qui c'est?

-C'est mon ancien maître, elle m'a enseigné l'art de Kousen.

-L'art de Kousen?

-Celui-ci se compose en une seule arme. Ca consiste à créer des armes grâce à la puissance spirituelle. Il suffit de penser à une arme et à savoir séparer l'énergie spirituelle de l'énergie corporelle. Une fois ça fait, on arrive à matérialiser des objets à partir de rien.

-C'est cool.

-Plutôt. Selon la situation tu peux créer des armes. Le seul défaut c'est que l'utilisateur risque l'épuisement spirituelle et donc de mourir.

Ils se mirent en route, après dix minutes de marche ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble d'une vingtaine d'étages avec sur le toit une femme.

-Salut, maître Shiroku! cria Naruto en direction de la femme. Elle sauta du toit.

-Mais elle est malade, elle va se tuer à cette hauteur. Sasuke regardait la jeune femme fendre l'air et Naruto se tourna vers lui.

-T'inquiète, ça se voit que tu ne connais pas...

Naruto se prit un coup de pied magistral de la part de la femme. Le blond fini encastrer dans un immeuble désinfecté de quatre étages qui s'écroula.

-Putain. T'y as pas été de main morte! cria Naruto sous un tas de décombres.

-Comment oses-tu revenir ici!!? Espèce de merdeux!!

Elle se tourna vers Sasuke qui fût stupéfait quand il vit Shiroku. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux vert contraster par sa peau bronzer. De magnifiques cheveux noirs avec deux mèches encadrant son visage. Elle portait un magnifique kimono avec des morceaux de soie entourant ses bras.

-Salut , je m'appelle Shiroku. Et toi?

-Il s'appelle Sasuke et pas la peine de le draguer. On n'ait pas là pour que tu te trouves un amoureux.

-J'ai entendu tes exploits Sasuke, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut tuer des hommes d'Akatsuki.

-Vous aussi vous devez être sacrément forte pour sauter de cet immeuble en plus un seul coup de pied pour envoyer valser Naruto qui a détruit l'immeuble. Bravo.

-Ce n'est rien. Il a juste dû toucher un pilier fondateur.

-Bon c'est fini les politesses? Et vous, je vois que chez vous le bonjour est toujours aussi brutal.

-T'avais qu'à pas partir comme tu l'as fait. Le maître et l'élève se tenaient par le col.

-Je l'ai fait, car vous n'aviez plus rien à m'enseigner.

-C'était une raison pour partir en pleine nuit? Naruto la lâcha et il baissa les yeux.

-Je suis désolé. C'est vrai, vous étiez mon maître. Je n'avais aucun droit de partir comme ça, sans vous prévenir.

-Bon, aller ce n'est pas grave. Au fait pourquoi vous êtes là?

-On est à la recherche d'Okamioto.

-Okamioto? C'est un voleur très connu dans le coin. Il aguiche la sécurité en volant sous leur nez et en faisant des signes devant les caméras de sécurités ou en déjouant les systèmes de sécurités les plus perfectionner. Pourquoi êtes-vous à sa recherche?

-Konoha est en danger et on va recruter des personnes aux quatre coins du continent. Si vous avez des renseignements...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, son prochain coup est prévu pour dans trois jours. Pendant ce temps vous allez venir avec moi.

-Aller, viens Sasuke. Je vais te montrer le Kousen.

Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble, ils gravirent plusieurs étages avant de se stopper sur un étage vide à part quelques poutres soutenant le dernier étage.

-C'est un étage en rénovation. Bien, prépare-toi.

Les deux jeunes personnes se positionnèrent en face l'un de l'autre. Ils joignirent les mains tous les deux en mêmes temps, leur poings se mirent à briller d'une lueur couleur or pour Naruto et vert pour Shiroku.

-C'est du Chacra concentré. informa Naruto pour Sasuke.

Dans les mains de Naruto et de Shiroku apparurent un lance doré. Ils lancèrent tous les deux l'un sur l'autre. Un contact provoquant des tremblements dans l'immeuble.

-Tu es devenu beaucoup plus puissant. Quand tu as appris cette technique tu ne résistais même pas au premier assaut.

Ils se jetèrent de nouveaux dessus, lance contre lance Naruto cassa la sienne volontairement. Il reproduit deux pointes sur un des morceaux qu'il venait de casser. Il la balança et l'arme de la femme fût bloquée contre le mur. Il dédoubla son morceaux de lance restant et les transforma en trident. Il plaqua Shiroku au sol avec un coup de pied bien placé et bloqua ses mains grâce aux tridents.

-On dirait que tu as perdu.

-On dirait, seulement. Elle expulsa les tridents et envoya valser Naruto grâce à un coup-de-poing.

Elle écarta les bras comme pour former une croix de son corps. Ses mains s'entourèrent d'une bulle verte puis elle plaqua ses mains ce qui produisit une onde choc. Naruto, pour se protéger créa un bouclier, l'onde contourna le bouclier. Quand il releva la tête il vit son maître au-dessus de lui avec une lance dans les mains pointant la gorge de Naruto.

-J'ai perdu. Vous êtes aussi forte qu'à l'époque.

-Ouais, ce n'est pas demain la veille que tu pourras me battre. Elle lui tendit une main pour qu'il se relève. Bon, venez je vais vous montrer mon appartement. Ils gravirent un étage de plus et ils entrèrent dans un appartement magnifique. Ils arrivaient dans l'entrée, un tapis au sol surmonté d'une table basse. Contre le mur, un canapé beige. Plus loin, une console avec une dizaine de parchemins parlant des trois ninpôs majeurs et d'autres arts ninjas.

-Très bien, faites comme chez vous. Vous serez les bienvenus quand vous voudrez.

-Merci, mais plus vite on aura fini cette histoire mieux ce sera.

-D'accord, asseyez-vous. Les deux ninjas s'assirent sur le canapé pendant qu'elle cherchait des documents dans ce qui devait être sa chambre. Elle revint les bras pleins. Alors, voici un plan de la ville, ça c'est sur les effectifs et les systèmes de surveillance de tous les bâtiments.

-Je trouve ça bizarre pour une femme de posséder des documents comme ça.

-Tu ne lui as pas dit?

-Shiroku est une chasseuse de prime.

-Ouais. La dernière cible qui m'a été confié est Okamioto.

-Je comprends.

-Croyez-moi il n'est pas facile à attraper. Ca fait cinq mois qu'ils m'ont confié cette mission.

-Cinq mois!!? Si je me souviens bien, avant tu effectuais tes affaires en une semaine maximum.

-Il doit vraiment être fort.

-Ouais. Mais on a trois jours pour préparer l'assaut. La chose que vous devez savoir, c'est que cette ville est dirigée par le gouvernement c'est-à-dire les militaires, les postes ayant le plus d'influence sont les dragons bleus. Elle s'arrêta pour regarder sur les côtés comme pour voir si quelqu'un les écoutait puis reprit d'une voix plus basse. Ce sont des ninjas d'élites née à Konoha, les meilleurs Anbus de Konoha pour être précis. Peu de temps après être venu ici ils ont tous mystérieusement disparût et on réapparut après deux mois à peine. J'ai enquêter sur eux et ils sont tous devenus des Kiro.

Elle se leva et alla chercher un grand bouquin. Elle le posa sur la table et s'assit.

-C'est un livre qui parle des expériences du gouvernement. Je l'ai volé il y a quelques temps. Le livre parle d'une expérience sur le génome humain, il transforme toutes les molécules du corps et y ajoute un composant chimique. Du Chacra.

-Et alors, le corps à la base est uniquement composé de Chacra.

-Ce n'est pas n'importe quel Chacra, c'est le Chacra de Kyuubi.

-Mais comment est-ce possible?

-Je ne sais pas, mais apparemment il leur confère le pouvoir de se régénérer.

-C'est horrible, mais nous devons nous concentrer sur Okamioto. Où va-t-il voler?

-Au QG du gouvernement.

-Là où se trouve les Kiro?

-Exact.


	10. Combattant d'exception

-Ca fait trois jours n'est-ce pas?

-Oui. Si on calcule le trajet il leur faudra deux semaines pour les ramener. Sans compter les négociations.

-Les négociations?

-Oui. Okamioto vit à la capitale et beaucoup de gens sont riches, comme il est voleur. C'est son gagne pain. Après, il faudra trouver Ubikate qui habite au sud de la capitale, le problème c'est que des rapports disent que le village a été déserté et donc par conséquent il faudra le faire quitter son village d'origine.

-Déserté? demanda le Hokage.

-Oui. Plus aucun villageois, ils ont tous disparût en une nuit.

-Bizarre, mais si Naruto et Sasuke pouvaient aller y jeter un coup d'oeil ça serait bien.

-Enfin bref, et la dernière. Tsuneo, elle habite dans le village caché du pays de la Terre.

-Ca pose un problème. On n'est pas allié à ce pays, ils risquent de rencontrer des problèmes avec elle.

-Exact. De plus, ils sont tous sur le marché noir et un certain Meishu a envoyé des émissaires pour tous les tuer. Cela ne va pas leur faciliter la tâche.

-Meishu? Si je me souviens bien il est lié à Akatsuki, mais je ne sais pas par quel lien. Bon voilà, ta mission Shizune. Tu vas me trouver tous les renseignements possibles à son sujet et à tous ses émissaires.

-Bien, je m'y met tout de suite.

-Encore une chose. Si tu trouves quelque chose et que je ne suis plus là tu iras voir Kakashi.

-Si vous n'êtes plus là?

-Danzô prépare quelque chose et je suis sûr que la première cible de son attaque seras moi.

Elle se leva et se tourna vers la vitre derrière elle.

-Les heures qui suivront vont être très sombres. Si Danzô prend le contrôle de Konoha je crains qu'une nouvelle guerre éclateras. Je compte sur toi et Kakashi pour l'arrêter. Tu mettras Sakura et tous ceux que tu penses être des personnes de confiance au courant.

-Très bien, mais ne meurt pas.

-Capitale City-

Trois jours étaient passés et ils avaient mis au point une stratégie. Le soir venu, ils se rendirent au QG du gouvernement.

-Très bien, Sasuke tu arrêtes la transmission vidéo des caméras et Naruto et moi on y vas.

Sasuke sauta d'un seul bond le mur et atterrit près d'une boîte sur le mur du quartier général.

-Ce doit être ça. Il l'ouvrit et posa sa main sur les fils électriques.

Une lueur apparût et les fils éclatèrent.

-Tu as entendu? Ca venait de là.

-Merde. Sasuke referma la boîte et il disparût.

Pendant ce temps l'équipe Naruto et Shiroku menait leur enquête. Ils arrivèrent dans un laboratoire, coller à tous les murs, des installations électriques. Au milieu de la pièce un bocal de deux mètres de larges joignant le sol et le plafond.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est?

-C'est un mini Kyuubi. Ils essayent de reproduire le démon renard à neuf queues.

-La question est: comment ils ont fait ça?

Sasuke apparut derrière eux surprenant Shiroku.

"Il est donc si rapide?" pensa la femme.

-Ils ont pris du Chacra de Kyuubi et un génie a fait mumuse avec l'ADN contenu dans le Chacra. Il l'a dupliqué et multiplier les expériences pour obtenir un mini Kyuubi. D'après les documents que j'ai lus, il est aussi puissant que toi avec la deuxième queues et ce n'est que le début.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-On doit trouver Okamioto. Il doit être un peu plus loin.

Ils sortirent de la pièce et tombèrent nez à nez avec Okamioto.

-Mais qui êtes-vous? Et d'où vous sortez?

Un jeune homme de vingt ans se présenta devant eux. Habiller d'une tenue blanche attachée par une ceinture et des ouvertures au niveau du côté des deux jambes avec en dessous un pantalon assez large noir. Laissant apparaître derrière lui une queue recouverte de fourrure grise. Sur sa tête trônait aussi deux oreilles de loup grise.

-Je crois qu'on sort de cette pièce. Et on vient te chercher.

-Pourquoi?

-On veut t'avoir dans notre équipe. Pour détruire Akatsuki. répondit Sasuke.

-Je vois, et alors?

-Quoi? Tu vas nous suivre espèce de cabot.

-Je ne suis pas un cabot, nain de jardin.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, espèce de clébard?

-J'ai dit que tu ressemblais à un Minimoyse.

-Vas te laver, tu sens le chien mouillé.

Un soldat faisant sa ronde tomba sur les intrus. Il alerta aussitôt ses supérieurs. L'alarme se mit à retentir.

-Eh merde! Bon on sort d'ici. Maintenant! cria Sasuke pour couvrir le bruit de la sirène.

Sasuke prit le poignet de Naruto et se mit à courir suivi de Shiroku et Okamioto n'ayant pas d'autres choix les suivi. Ils arrivèrent à un embranchement. Quatre garde arrivèrent deux sur les côtés et deux dans le couloir d'en face.

Ils étaient tous habiller pareillement, un tee-shirt noir collant au corps surpassé de bretelles marrons qui leurs sert de porte-armes au niveau de côtes. Et un pantalon noir classique.

Ils sortirent leurs revolvers et commencèrent à tirer. Sasuke courut vers eux et sortit Hikari-Ken, il bloqua les balles avant qu'elles ne le touchent. Il attrapa le canon de l'arme du soldat le plus en avant et un éclair lumineux apparut. Quand celui-ci s'arrêta le canon était déformé, il attrapa l'arme avant d'asséner un coup de latte surpuissant dans son ventre, le militaire derrière lui l'esquiva de justesse,car il fit un vol plané avant de se cogner contre le mur au fond du couloir. Le soldat en face de Sasuke se prit l'arme du premier, il fini évanoui. Les deux sur les côtés de Sasuke s'apprêtèrent à tirer, mais le brun tendit ses bras en leurs directions, paumes ouvertes, un rayon de la couleur du Chidori en sortit pour expulser les deux soldats.

-Bon allez il ne faut pas traîner. Quand il se retourna il vit qu'Okamioto avait profité de la diversion pour s'enfuir.

Ils coururent à travers plein de couloir pour arriver finalement dans un cul de sac.

-Il faut retourner sur nos pas. Naruto se retourna.

-Je ne crois pas que ce sois possible dans l'immédiat.

Les deux autres se retournèrent et virent un homme portant un masque blanc avec un soleil rouge peint dessus. Habillé d'un kimono bleu marine avec fusionner dessus un dragon gris, par endroit le dragon ne faisant qu'un avec le vêtement et par endroit ressortant partiellement.

-C'est ça, un Dragon Bleu? Pas très causant.

-Espèce d'idiot. C'est un Kiro, ils ne sont pas comme toi.

-J'ai oublié de vous demander ce qu'est un Kiro.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais en tout cas c'est un Anbus alors il faut faire attention.

Le Dragon lança une vague de shurikens qui ne laissait percevoir aucune possibilité d'esquive.

-On prend la sortie de secours, suivez-moi.

-Je déteste quand il fait ça.

Sasuke couru vers la fenêtre, il sauta en formant une croix avec ses bras, la vitre éclata. Il fût suivi de Naruto puis de son maître. Tous les shurikens se plantèrent dans le mur. Ils atterrirent en douceur. Le dragon les imita. Le brun regarda autour de lui et vit Okamioto se battant contre un homme vêtu d'une cape noire.

-Voilà le plan, vous Shiroku vous allez aider Okamioto et Naruto et moi on va s'occuper de celui-là.

-Très bien.

-Naruto je vais te montrer une technique que j'ai élaborée dans mon lit d'hôpital.

-Tu crois franchement que je suis resté une semaine à te rendre visite sans rien faire d'autre?

L'Anbu courut vers eux un kunai à la main, Naruto prépara son orbe tourbillonnant et se rua vers son ennemi. Celui-ci attrapa le poignet du blond et planta le kunai dans sa main. Sasuke derrière le dragon lui assena un coup-de-poing surpuissant, il fit un vol plané de cinq mètres.

-Ca va ta main?

-Oui.

Sa plaie se referma.

-Il a intercepté mon orbe. Il faut l'attaquer avec le Taijutsu.

-Ok, on y va.

Les coups s'enchaînèrent et l'Anbu prenait de plus en plus le dessus. Pendant ce temps du côtés de Shiroku et de Okamioto, les coups faisaient rage. Les deux combattant était à bout, mais leur adversaire ne semblait même pas essoufflé.

-Sasuke, il est temps de passé aux choses sérieuses.

-Ouais. Il forma un Rasengan et Sasuke un Kyuuden. Ils firent fusionner leurs orbes qui devinrent géant comme la dernière fois.

Ils coururent vers le Dragon qui se prit l'orbe de plein fouet provoquant de la fumée. Le nuage se dissipa et ils virent un dôme.

-C'est quoi?

-On dirait un dôme de bois, c'est une technique de maître Yamato!! Un homme sauta sur le toit, son visage était dévoilé. Le regard vide sans pupille et sans aucune expression sur le visage. C'est maître Yamato!!! Maître Yamato qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

-Laissez tombé. dit une voix derrière les deux ninjas de Konoha.

Surpris ils se retournèrent, mais ils se prirent un coup-de-poing fulgurant qui les firent détruire la défense de Yamato. Les jeunes levèrent la tête et regardèrent l'homme que devait abattre Shiroku et Okamioto. Sasuke regarda un peu plus loin et vit les personnes allongées au sol.

Sasuke se releva et essuya le filet de sang sortant de sa bouche du revers de la main.

-Comment en est-il arriver là?

-C'est devenu un Kiro, un des meilleurs.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un Kiro?

-Un homme avec une réserve de Chacra énorme, car il est tout bonnement du Chacra matérialisé. Ce n'est pas tout, pour atteindre ce stade de zombi, on lui a retiré son âme.

-Si vous lui avez retiré son âme alors, il devrait être mort.

-Sauf si on lui implante une autre âme, bien sûr cela laisse une cicatrice. Mais c'est le prix à payer pour atteindre l'immortalité.

-L'immortalité? Tu es un taré. Jouer aux apprentis sorcier avec les vies humaines c'est dégueulasse. Je vais te régler ton compte. Chidori Koa!!!


	11. Sharingan suprême

Une petite chose avant de commencer ce chapitre. Préparez les aspirines parce que ça va très vite devenir compliqué dans un instant...

-Chidori Koa!!!

Deux Chidori se formèrent dans les mains de Sasuke. Il lança un Chidori, les éclairs à l'horizontale l'attaque failli toucher sa cible, mais un mouvement de bras détourna le Chidori qui alla exploser contre le mur. L'homme surpris tourna la tête vers un trou énorme faisant plus de trois mètres diamètre. Il reposa son regard sur Sasuke qui avait transformé son second Chidori en épée et qui s'allongeait. Elle le transperça, mais bizarrement il disparut et le vrai ennemi apparut dans les airs. Il s'apprêtait à lancer une attaque. Sasuke disparut dans un nuage de fumer. Surpris il baissa sa garde, le vrai Sasuke apparut derrière lui et le transperça au niveau du coeur.

L'homme alla s'écraser durement contre le sol soulevant un nuage de fumer. Sasuke atterrit en douceur, mais essoufflé. Il se retourna pour porter secoure à Naruto, il sentit une présence derrière lui, mais il était complètement immobilisé.

-Tu es très bon, très rapide et une capacité de Chacra pratiquement infini sans compter l'ange que tu abrites. Cela fera une très belle prise, un ange, un démon et ma cible. D'ailleurs quand j'y pense...

Il s'approcha de Sasuke et il se colla complètement à lui. Il caressa le bras du brun dans la longueur jusqu'à atteindre sa main. Il appuya sur une partie puis se recula.

-Tu connais les Juutans, ça veut dire que tu as suivis le même entraînement que moi? Et ta cible, c'est Okamioto?

-Devine.

Sasuke activa ses Sharingans, mais une douleur le prit et il s'écroula par terre.

-On dirait que l'emploi de tes pupilles détruit tes yeux à vitesse grand V. Sasuke se releva avec un rétablissement phénoménal.

-Ca c'était avant, maintenant... Il se retourna.

L'homme vit des Sharingans couleur or avec quatre virgules au milieu.

-Je vois, c'est le Sharingan Shijou si je me souviens bien c'est une amélioration du Sharingan. Maître Kameiji m'en avait déjà parlé. Tu as dû abandonné ton aptitude à copier pour pouvoir utiliser son pouvoir. Tu as eu de la chance, une chance sur deux de finir aveugle. Tu es un adversaire de valeur alors je vais te donner mon nom. Je m'appelle Kii, l'un des trois Déités. Je te laisse la vie, mais j'emporte Okamioto.

-Tu peux toujours courir! Kii tourna le dos à Sasuke pour prendre Okamioto par le col.

-Au fait comment t'es-tu débarrassé du Juutan?

-La douleur tu connais?

-Grâce à la douleur de tes yeux la pression c'est relâché, tu es vraiment un adversaire de valeur pas comme le blondinet.

Celui-ci entendit la phrase que venait de prononcer Kii, il se releva en brandissant un poing devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire? Tu vas avoir droit à mon attaque spéciale! Sasuke écarte-toi!! cria Naruto. Fuuton Rasen-Shuriken Suprême!!!

*Flash back*

Naruto avec Kakashi à l'hôpital.

-Kakashi sensei, j'aimerais pousser l'entraînement au Rasen-Shuriken à cent pour cent.

-Tu sais très bien quel effet cette technique à sur toi.

-J'y ai pensé. Maintenant j'arrive à la lancer, mais si je ne peux faire que du combat rapproché, j'ai pensé qu'en entourant le jutsu d'une couche de Chacra. Je touche l'ennemi et la couche de Chacra diminue les blessures qu'elle me fait subir à prêt de quatre-vingt-dix pour cent. Ca revient à ce qu'on me plante un shuriken dans l'avant-bras.

-Tu as déjà du mal à produire le Shuriken alors pourquoi?

-Vous oublier avec qui je me suis entraîner?

-Shiroku et l'Uzukage, c'est bien ça?

-Yep!! Alors, ne vous inquiétez pas et restez tranquillement dans votre lit.

*Fin du Flash back*

Il forma le jutsu seul, mais contrairement aux fois précédentes le shuriken était enveloppé d'une couche de Chacra enveloppant le Shuriken.

"C'est la même attaque que la dernière fois, mais en plus grand. Rotation, force et contrôle, ce sont les éléments du Rasengan, dans celui-ci il y a l'élément du vent, il a utilisé le changement de nature et la forme de son Chacra pour augmenter son pouvoir destructeur. Il est vraiment devenu très fort. Il y a même une couche de Chacra pour le protéger du contre-choque, c'est dingue tout ce qu'on peut voir avec ses yeux" pensa Sasuke.

-Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire? Barre-toi de là Sasuke! Le brun se recula.

Naruto courut et disparût aux yeux de Kii, moins d'une seconde plus tard il réapparut derrière son ennemi et confronta son attaque au dos de Kii. Une explosion sortant du contact emplie toute la scène de combat de fumer. Une fois celui-ci dissipé, Sasuke vit Kii avec ses vêtements déchirer et blesser par plusieurs endroits. Naruto se remit aux côtés de Sasuke.

-Eh merde, comment a-t-il fait pour survivre? Je suis sur de l'avoir touché au coeur en plus je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu esquiver ni même déporter mon coup puisque j'étais dans son angle mort.

-Tu es très puissant mais c'est loin de valoir le coup. Je vous laisse Okamioto. Il disparût dans un nuage de fumer.

Naruto et Sasuke prirent les deux personnes évanouis et rentrèrent chez Shiroku.

-Le lendemain soir-

Sasuke préparait à manger dans la cuisine.

-Ils ne sont toujours pas réveiller?

Naruto arriva dans la cuisine.

-Non.

Shiroku arriva dans la cuisine attirer par la bonne odeur que dégageais les plats de Sasuke.

-Comment ça s'est passer avec Kii? demanda le blond à son ancien maître. Shiroku lança un regard noir à Naruto qui devint blanc.

-Je... je n'ai rien dit.

Ils passèrent à table sans Okamioto qui avait du mal à se remettre de son combat.

-Quelle est la situation? demanda la femme en mangeant.

-Plusieurs ennemis. Le gouvernement qui mène des expériences sur des êtres humains, nous pouvons imaginer dans le pire des cas que des Kiro ont infiltrés les hauts postes dans les rangs du gouvernement. commença Naruto.

-Je ne pense pas quand vous étiez évanouis il m'a révélé que les Kiro sont des pantins. Donc ils n'ont pas de poste d'influence, mais peut-être dans une branche parallèle.

-Comme dans le clan des Hyuugas. Sauf que dans le cas présent l'armée couvre les Kiro et les expériences produit dans la branche parallèle.

-Tu es devenu très intelligent, Naruto. C'est exactement ça, en plus de l'armée il y a ce Kii. Vous avez bien dit que l'armée a des Dragons Bleu?

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Eh bien, les Dragons Bleus sont en fait des Kiro et Kii avait l'air de bien les connaître puisqu'il sait comment les fabriquer. Donc on peut en conclure que...

-Que Kii a un lien quelconque avec l'armée.

-Ou plus exactement avec la parallèle de l'armée. Or il a dit que Okamioto était sa cible.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?

-Ca signifie que je suis la cible de Kii et je connais très bien son employeur.

Okamioto se tenait devant les trois jeunes personnes.

-Ce n'est pas l'armée?

-En théorie si, mais c'est un certain Meishu. Il dirige Hakoo, une société liée à l'armée.

-Si la théorie que l'on a fondé est bonne alors on a un double problème. L'armée et Hakoo qui travaillent ensemble.

-Oui, l'armée protège Hakoo et la rend invisible pour tout le monde et en échange Hakoo fournit aux militaires une armée de combattant remplie de Chacra et impitoyable, les Kiro.

-C'est presque surréaliste. Pendant que j'y repense quand Kii c'est présenté il a dit qu'il était l'un des trois Déités. dit Sasuke.

-C'est un grade très haut placé dans Hakoo et Kii est le bras droit de Meishu.

-Comment connais-tu Hakoo, Okamioto? demanda Naruto.

-Eh bien j'ai fait partie de cette organisation pour remplir ses caisses.

-En temps que voleur. Et donc les caisses de l'armée.

-Exact.

-Il reste une question. Pourquoi Hakoo fait-il ça? Protection? Je ne crois pas parce que sinon ils n'auraient jamais fondé une organisation comme ça. C'est une société à part. S'ils effectuent des expériences pour l'armée, pourquoi pas pour quelqu'un d'autre? demanda Naruto.

-Tu penses à une personne qui les contrôlent dans l'hombre? proposa Shiroku.

-Je t'adore. dit subitement Sasuke. Ce que tu viens de dire est très élaboré. Naruto se mit à rire nerveusement. Maintenant, la question est, est-ce qu'on continue notre voyage pour aller chercher les autres ou on retourne à Konoha pour avertir le Hokage de la menace?

-Si j'ai bien compris. L'armée et Hakoo travaillent ensemble. L'armée protège Hakoo pour qu'en échange Hakoo leurs donnent une armée de Kiro. Les garçons acquiescèrent.

-Moins Konoha en sait et moins le village est exposé et je ne vais pas continuer le voyage avec toi, Sasuke. Je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi?

-Comme Kii me l'a dit je suis trop faible, il t'a dit que tu étais un adversaire de valeur.

-C'est pour ça que tu veux rester? Juste parce qu'il t'a dit ça?

-Oui, je ne t'arrive pas à la cheville et maintenant que tu as ces yeux tu es devenu encore plus fort. Je vais rester ici pour m'entraîner et manipuler parfaitement les techniques que m'enseigneras maître Shiroku, si vous êtes d'accord.

-Bien sûr.

-Pas de problème, je continuerais avec Okamioto s'il veut bien et une fois que j'aurais constitué notre équipe je reviendrais te chercher et on réglera le compte d'Akatsuki.

-Le repaire d'Akatsuki-

-Nagato, tu as fini de récupérer les corps?

-Oui.

-Notre alliance tiens toujours?

-Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas Kisame. L'œuf sera bientôt libéré.


	12. Meiju

Sasuke et Okamioto s'apprêtaient à partir.

-Ne meurt pas, Sasuke.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je resterais en vie, je ne peux pas mourir maintenant.

-Sasuke, je suis prêt. On y va?

-Oui on y va. Ils sortirent de l'immeuble et sautèrent de toit en toit.

-Konoha-

Tsunade seule dans son bureau en train de remplir des papiers.

-ENTREZ!!!

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de crier, Tsunade-hime.

-Danzô? Que fais-tu ici?

-Je suis venue prendre le pouvoir.

Tsunade regarda attentivement la main de Danzô.

-Tu as énormément de Chacra si bien que ton corps qui n'est pas habitué forme une couche protectrice sur ton bras. Tu es devenu un Jinchuriki?

-Tu as bien deviné. Je suis l'hôte du démon loup à huit queues.

-C'est impossible il a été emprisonné par Akatsuki.

-C'est vrai.

-Je suppose que tu ne veux pas juste me renvoyer.

-Exact, je veux te tuer.

Il se lança sur Tsunade et tous ses bandages s'enlevèrent pour laisser apparaitre un tentacule à la place de son bras et un oeil complètement rouge à la place de son oeil droit.

----------------------------

Shizune entra dans le bureau et le nez dans ses documents elle ne vit pas tout de suite le carnage, les litres de sang sur les murs et les creux en plein milieu du sol.

-Tsunade? J'ai fait les recherches que tu m'avais demandés. Elle leva les yeux et vit le massacre.

Elle regarda partout, mais ne vit personne. Juste avant de partir pour aller prévenir quelqu'un elle entendit un gémissement et vit les jambes de la blonde allongée par terre. Elle courut pour lui porter secoure, malheureusement trop tard.

-Shizune... Danzô...

-Arrête de parler Tsunade je vais te soigner.

-Écoute-moi...Danzô est... un Jinchuriki.

-C'est impossible, tous les Jinchurikis ont été tués.

-Je l'ai...vu. Il me l'a... dit. Va t-en. Il va... revenir.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser.

-Si. Il est terriblement... puissant.

Shizune se releva et sortit en courant de la pièce, mais Danzô l'attendais.

-J'ai l'impression que tu en sais trop, Shizune.

La femme resta sans voix. Et le ninja copieur arriva derrière Danzô.

-Bonjour Danzô-san et Shizune, tu es prête pour notre rendez-vous?

-Ou...oui.

Kakashi prit la main de Shizune puis se retourna vers Danzô.

-Danzô-san. Au plaisir.

Puis il s'en alla avec Shizune main dans la main. Une fois dehors ils coururent dans les ruelles de Konoha.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Tsunade a été tué par Danzô! dit-elle en pleurant.

-Shizune reprend-toi!

-Oui. Elle m'a dit que Danzô était devenu un Jinchuriki.

-Comment est ce possible? Les Jinchurikis ont tous été tué.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle était sûre et apparemment il lui a dit.

-Maintenant que Tsunade est morte, Danzô va feindre de n'y être pour rien de plus comme il sait que l'on sait que c'est lui, il va sûrement dire qu'il t'a vu avec moi sortant du bureau en sang. Et il va être promu Hokage pendant que nous serons chassés et reconnu comme Nukenins et y compris tous ceux que nous avons mis au courant. Il faut se cacher et attendre le retour de Sasuke et de Naruto. Eux seul pourrons nous aider.

-Village de la Lune-

-C'est ça le village de la Lune? Il n'y a pas un chat.

-On dirait qu'il a été déserté.

-Depuis que l'on est parti tu es très sérieux même pas un petit sourire. Je sais, c'est Naruto.

-Ferme ta gueule.

-J'ai touché un point sensible, on dirait.

-Chut.

-Juste parce que j'ai réussi à rentrer dans ta tête.

Une salve d'énergie blanche horizontale se mit à fendre les airs. Okamioto ne remarqua rien, mais Sasuke le dégagea avant que la lame ne le touche. Le loup se réceptionna sans difficulté pendant que Sasuke posait un genou à terre.

-Je suis désolé Sasuke. Je n'avais pas compris.

-Bien, maintenant ta gueule! Notre ennemi est très puissant il a réussi à manier sa salve d'énergie pour me toucher la jambe.

Un jeune homme sortit du bois avec une épée dans la main. Il était brun avec les yeux couleurs noisettes. Il portait une chemise rouge surpassé par une cape noire et une épée accrochée dans le dos. Il a une ceinture marron avec un couteaux sur le côté. Et en bas un pantalon noir classique.

-Okamioto, je te présente Ubikate.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Et comment connais-tu mon nom?

-Je me présente, je suis Sasuke Uchiwa et je veux que tu viennes avec nous pour détruire Akatsuki.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire d'Akatsuki, j'ai mon propre objectif.

-C'est dingue le nombre de personnes qui se foutent complètement d'Akatsuki.

Au moment où il eut fini sa phrase une lance transperça Ubikate.

-Eh merde. L'homme tomba à terre.

-Je ne pensais pas que ma mission, allait être aussi facile. Et mes supérieurs qui disaient qu'il était puissant.

Ubikate se transforma en rondin de bois. Puis il roula vers la femme, elle vit le parchemin explosif qui y était accroché. Pour éviter la déflagration elle sauta, mais Ubikate l'attendais déjà. Il lui asséna un coup d'épée vertical. Elle bloqua l'arme, mais avec la puissance du coup elle s'écrasa violemment à terre. Elle se releva vite.

-La griffe de l'homme loup!!! Okamioto voulut lui donner un coup de griffe magistral, mais elle l'esquiva en reculant.

-Chidori Senbon!!!

Six aiguilles collèrent la fille contre l'arbre. Le nuage de fumer se dissipa et vit les trois jeunes les uns à côté des autres. Puis Sasuke s'avança.

-Très bien, qui es-tu?

-Je suis Asaka Nokija, on m'a envoyé ici pour tuer Ubikate.

-Pourquoi? demanda le concerné.

-C'est ce que mes supérieurs d'Hakoo m'ont ordonné de faire, ils ont dit que c'était pour éviter la menace.

-Quel menace?

-Je pense que c'est nous. Apparemment ils savent que je vais recruter des personnes avec des pouvoirs spéciaux donc ils décident de prendre les devants en vous tuants.

-Je croyais qu'on était censé détruire Akatsuki pas Hakoo.

-Oui, sauf s'ils travaillent ensemble. Akatsuki et Hakoo réuni...

-J'en ai des frissons.

-Je vois que vous êtes intelligent. dit une voix qui semblait de venir de derrière la jeune femme. En plus d'être faible tu es une traîtresse.

Les garçons n'eurent pas le temps de rien voir que Asaka avait la gorge tranchée. Une jeune femme apparut avec de long cheveux noirs.

-Je me présente je suis Meiju. Et ma mission est de t'emmener avec moi, Sasuke.

-Pourquoi moi?

-Eh bien parce que tu es spécial. Comment te dire? Tu es l'héritier des techniques Kamijutsu et donc par conséquent tu es prédisposé à recevoir l'œuf Kaminari ou l'œuf de la foudre qui se trouve dans Kaminari no Seidou.

-C'est à mon maître que vous en voulez?

-Pas seulement, lui seul peux nous dire où il a mit l'œuf.

-Je ne viendrais jamais avec toi. Oodama Chidori koa!!! Un Chidori géant apparus dans la main de Sasuke, il le lança directement sur Meiju qui ne bougea pas.

-Génial! Tu l'as eu. dit Okamioto en sautant.

-Non, elle est encore en vie.

-Je ne crains aucune attaque physique. Enfin pour être précis je possède une technique héréditaire, elle forme un champ de force autour de moi du quel aucun Chacra extérieur ne peut entrer.

-Okamioto? Sasuke et l'interpeler se regardèrent.

-Ok! C'est parti. Le cri du Loup!!!

Il sauta et un cri retentit du fin fond des bois et enveloppa la barrière qui devint visible. Toujours dans les airs il forma quelques signes avec ses mains puis atterrit derrière Meiju.

-Esprit du Loup!!!

Il se divisa en deux, le corps physiquement présent et un corps limite transparent. Celui-ci courut vers le champ de force et le vrai resta sur place comme paralysé.

Le corps transparent traversa la barrière facilement puis il reprit toute sa consistance et le corps resté en retrait disparut.

-La morsure de la bête!!! La femme se retourna.

Il se déplaça à une vitesse hallucinante que seul Sasuke pourrait suivre puis il mordit Meiju à l'épaule.

Une marre de sang commençait à se dessiner sur le sol.

-Co... comment as-tu fait ça?

Il ouvrit la mâchoire puis se recula un peu. Et Meiju eut le reflex de mettre sa main sur sa blessure.

-C'est une technique que j'ai mise au point pour traverser les murs les plus épais, pour espionner les gardes et pour passer les barrières magiques ou de ninjutsu. Ma première technique consiste à révéler les choses cachées, c'est très efficace quand il y a des rayons lasers. J'ai utilisé le cri du Loup pour voir ta barrière et une fois à terre j'ai calculé la distance qui nous séparait ton champ de force et moi. Ensuite j'ai dosé le Chacra en fonction dans l'esprit du Loup pour qu'il puisse passer ta barrière et puis j'ai transféré mon corps sur ce point d'accès et je t'ai mordu. Même si tu survis à la blessure le poison ferat son effet.

-Je...n'ai pas...dit...mon dernier...mot.

Elle pointa son index vers Okamioto et son ongle s'allongea, il transperça le bras de l'homme qui ne sentit presque rien.

-Quel bonheur! dit-elle sur un ton jouissif.

-Merde, elle aspire mon Chacra.

Ubikate sauta de sa place et atterrit sur la protection de la femme. Il effectua quelques mudras. Puis il pointa la paume de sa main vers le ciel et la lune apparut à côté du soleil. Il claqua sa main sur la paroi du champ de force qui disparut immédiatement. Il sortit son épée et coupa l'ongle de la femme.

-Merci.

-Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre et toi Sasuke je tuerais ton maître juste pour le plaisir.

Dans les yeux de Sasuke s'alluma une flamme qui avait depuis longtemps disparut puis elle laissa place au Kazunari.

Il disparut aux yeux de tout le monde puis réapparut devant la femme avec un Chidori jaune qu'il enfonça profondément dans le corps de la jeune femme.

-Tu vas dire à tes supérieurs qu'il faudra envoyer plus qu'une femme de bas étage pour me capturer.

-Repaire d'Akatsuki-

-Ils ont eu Meiju. Elle était vraiment faible.

-Détrompe-toi Kisame, c'était une Jounin. Mais bon c'est vrai qu'il a tué plusieurs d'entre nous.

-Alors qu'est-ce que vous proposez, Madara-sama?

-On va attendre qu'il réunisse sont équipe et qu'ils rentrent à Konoha. Déjà une belle surprise les attend. C'est à ce moment que nous lancerons les offensives sur le village. Une dernière chose, Nagato as-tu les corps qu'il te manquait?

-Itachi, Sasori, Konan sont sous mon contrôle.

-Et les autres?

-Il suffit d'invoquer Susanoo pour libérer Orochimaru, Hidan ne peut mourir donc le seul moyen est de le déterrer et de lui jeter un sort pour qu'il obéisse. Kakuzu est à Konoha.

-Et pour Deidara?

-On ne peut pas le récupérer, il a complètement transformé sa structure biologique en composant explosif. Même la moindre goûte de sang s'est transformé en détonateur.

-Tant pis on se contenteras de ça.


	13. Souvenir noirs

Les deux garçons regardèrent Sasuke avec le plus grand des étonnements.

-Sasuke...

-Plus une seconde à perdre on y va. Tu viens avec nous Ubikate?

-Oui, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais atteindre mon but avec vous.

-Très bien, alors on va au pays de la Terre.

-Le...le pays de la Terre? Je te rappelle que le pays du Feu et celui de la Terre ne sont pas trop ami.

Sasuke se retourna vers Okamioto et l'attrapa par le col.

-Tu vois un autre moyen de détruire Akatsuki? Si c'est le cas dit le moi. On pourrait peut-être leur voler leur armes? dit-il sur un ton sarcastique.

Okamioto prit aussi Sasuke par le col.

-Écoute, ce n'est pas parce que tu as des problèmes que tu dois te venger sur moi. Et je n'ai pas choisi d'être voleur, je n'aime pas ça, à chaque fois savoir que quoi que tu fasses tu ne peux pas sortir de la merde parce que tu t'y est trop risqué. Je sais ce qui t'es arrivé, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu dois te renfermer et devenir une pierre. C'est en protégeant ses amis que l'on devient fort. Et puis pourquoi je me fatigue à te faire la morale? L'homme-loup lâcha Sasuke puis se retourna vers la forêt. Je pensais que toi et Naruto vous auriez pu me sortir de cette merde, mais je me suis trompé.

Il disparut dans la forêt la plus sombre.

-Ce n'est pas marrant tous les jours avec vous. Sasuke, Okamioto ne connait pas le tact, mais ce qu'il a dit est vrai. Le passé t'as rendu très fort, mais maintenant que tu as tué Itachi tu ne crois pas que le futur peut te rendre encore plus fort?

Sasuke lança un regard assassin à Ubikate puis repensa à Naruto. Le revoyant pleurer toute son enfance, devenir fort et petit à petit plus fort que l'Uchiwa.

-Tu as raison. Tu veux toujours venir avec moi?

-Bien sûr.

-Bien, on va chercher Okamioto et on va au pays du Feu.

Ils se mirent à la recherche de l'homme-loup.

----------------

-Quel con ce mec. Okamioto continuait sa route lorsqu'il vit un homme recouvert d'une cape et d'une capuche noire. Ce dernier regarda l'homme en fuite qui resta pétrifié par la puissance qu'il dégageait. Okamioto sauta de sa branche pour être du même niveau que son adversaire.

-Que me veux-tu? demanda Okamioto.

-Ce n'était pas toi que je cherchais, mais ce n'est pas grave puisque tu me provoques.

Okamioto couru vers l'homme et prépara ses griffes, à l'impact l'homme en sortit indemne, mais Okamioto avait une grande plaie au niveau du ventre.

-Merde, vu qu'il est fort à ce point je ne vais pas prendre de gants.

Il se retourna vers l'homme qui en fit de même puis il plaqua sa main au sol.

-Griffes acéré de la louve blanche!!!

Des fissures se formèrent sur la surface du sol, de la main de Okamioto aux pieds de son adversaire qui sauta. Des griffes blanches sortirent du sol, mais elles grandirent de plus en plus haut pour atteindre l'homme qui finit par être transpercé par les griffes.

-Je t'ai eu.

-Non, tu n'as eu que mon ombre.

Okamioto se retourna stupéfait.

-Comment... Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

-Aqua-croix!!! De l'eau en forme de croix blessa durement Okamioto au torse qui alla s'écraser contre un arbre. L'homme tourna sa paume vers le ciel, la main à hauteur d'épaule.

-Bien, maintenant le coup de grâce. Pointes de glaces!!! des dizaines d'aiguilles apparurent, tous en direction d'Okamioto. Adieu.

Au moment où l'homme-loup allait se faire transpercer une salve d'énergie blanche apparut et détruisit plusieurs pointes puis Sasuke arriva devant Okamioto, prêt à le protéger. Il mit une main en avant et un pied en arrière.

-Iatsu Teiyou!!! Dégâts solaires!!! Une petite sphère jaune-orangé apparut dans la main de Sasuke. Puis elle explosa en arc de cercle sur les aiguilles qui retombèrent au sol en eau normale.

-Tu vas regretter d'avoir blessé Okamioto.

-Sasuke, laisse-le-moi.

Le brun se retourna et vit l'homme-loup tenant à peine sur ses jambes.

-Okamioto, je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, c'est vrai que cela avait besoin de sortir, mais contre toi et pas comme ça.

-T'inquiète, maintenant tout ce que je veux c'est démolir cet enfoiré.

-Si tu veux.

Sasuke et Ubikate se reculèrent.

-Tu veux vraiment te battre contre moi? D'accord si tu tiens à mourir jeun. De l'eau enveloppa sa main et elle forma une lame. La lame aqueuse.

L'homme courut vers Okamioto.

-La morsure sonique du loup des neiges!!! Il prit une vitesse incroyable plus rapide que Sasuke, L'impact dura un instant et la seconde d'après ils se retrouvait dos à dos. Okamioto tomba à terre.

-Même ta technique la plus rapide n'a rien pu faire contre moi. Au moment où il parla une grande blessure faisant le tour de son bras apparus, une énorme giclé de sang en sorti, mais elle s'arrêta subitement. Sasuke se précipita vers l'homme et essaya de donner un coup-de-poing qui fut bloqué par son bras venait d'être grièvement blessé.

-Tu devrais respecter les sentiments de ton ami et ne pas interférer dans le combat.

Okamioto se releva avec beaucoup de difficultés.

-Cette technique était peut-être la plus rapide, mais elle n'était pas la plus puissante. Tu vas goûter à ma technique secrète.

Il posa un genou à terre à cause de la fatigue. Voulant continuer le combat il pointa la paume de sa main vers son ennemi.

-Les loups des ténèbres!!! Un trou noir apparut dans sa paume et une dizaine de loups noirs immatériels en sortit. Ils se ruèrent tous vers leur ennemi commun.

Il donna plusieurs coups, mais les loups le mordirent de toute part. Mais les loups disparurent en nuage de fumer noire. Et il se releva.

-Tu es très puissant donc je te laisse la vie sauve. La prochaine fois qu'on se rencontrera j'espère que tu seras plus fort. Il repartit dans le noir complet de la forêt.

---------------------

Le soir venu les deux hommes encore en état de bouger firent un feu et construisirent une tente avec des branches et des feuilles pour Okamioto.

-Okamioto tu veux manger? Je t'ai fait des Hot-Dog. L'homme à la queue rappliqua immédiatement.

-Ils sont super bon, merci Sasuke.

-J'aimerais bien connaitre vos vies.

-Nos vies?

-Eh bien, oui. Comme vous connaissez déjà la mienne j'aimerais connaitre la vôtre, Okamioto?

-D'accord. Tout petit j'habitais avec mes parents. commença-t-il d'une voix stressé. Une nuit comme une autre j'ai entendu du bruit dans la chambre de mes parents, j'y suis allé et quand j'ai ouvert la porte... Il commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux et dans sa voix se lisait une peur presque infini. Il y avait ce monstre sur le lit de mes parents, du sang partout sur le mur et deux corps éventré et défiguré par terre. La peur et la lueur dans ses yeux se changèrent en fureur et en vengeance. Il m'a sauté dessus et il mordit, j'ai réussi à m'échapper je ne sais pas comment. Depuis toutes les pleines lunes je me transformais en ce qui me repoussait le plus, l'assassin de mes parents. Pour ne pas blesser quelqu'un je suis allé dans un temple du contrôle de soi et j'ai réussi à maîtriser ce pouvoir. Et je me suis rendu vers la seule piste que j'avais les recherches sur les monstre au QG du gouvernement, mais je n'ai rien trouvé alors je suis devenu voleur. Et maintenant j'ai quatorze ans et j'ai de bons amis.

-Je suis désolé je n'aurais jamais dû te poser cette question.

-T'inquiète je survivrais.

-Ubikate , si tu ne veux pas répondre tu ne réponds pas.

-Je vais le faire parce qu'Okamioto la fait pour nous. Je m'appelle Ubikate et j'ai 16 ans. Tout petit le village de la Lune comptait à peine deux cents personnes et croyais en la déesse de la Lune. Une nuit de pleine lune, car dans notre village toutes les nuits ont une lune complète. Une espèce de monstre tuait des gens pendant leur sommeil, tout ce qui restait d'eux c'était une carcasse d'os recouvert de sang. Une nuit alors mes parents ne dormaient pas, le monstre est venu et les a attaqué, ils m'ont dit de m'enfuir, j'avais peur, je n'avais que six ans, qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien faire contre un monstre pareille. J'ai fuit, j'ai couru... Les sentiments les plus enfouis refirent surface et des larmes commencèrent à couler. J'ai appris à manier le sabre dans le seul but de retrouver la créature qui avait tué mes parents. Puis plus tard je me suis découvert une énergie plutôt étrange, je l'ai appelé l'énergie Lunaire pour que je n'oublie jamais ce qui est arrivé ce soir-là.

Il se leva commença à taper contre un arbre de toutes ses forces, au bout d'une dizaine de coups l'arbre tomba.

-Je suis désolé, il fallait que cela sorte.

-Désolé de vous avoir fait revivre ses moments inhumains de votre vie, mais je suppose que vous ne l'aviez jamais dit à personne?

-Non. répondirent d'une même voix les deux ados.

-Vous verrez que vous vous battrez beaucoup mieux maintenant. Le fardeau que vous supportiez seuls et qui remplissais tout vos combats, désormais ne rempliras qu'une petite partie. Ce fardeau qui pesait sur vos épaules n'ait plus aussi lourd n'est-ce pas?

-Ouais. Ca ma fait du bien d'en parler.

-Moi, aussi.

-Bon allez, fini la psychologie, bonne nuit les mecs.

-Bonne nuit, Sasuke. répondirent ensemble une fois de plus les adolescents.


	14. Iwa no kuni

Comme je sais que les histoires avec tous les méchants vous embrouille et que la plupart d'entre vous aurons lâché l'affaire alors je vais vous faire un plan:

Trois organisations:

Akatsuki: à une force de destruction énorme et produit beaucoup de bénéfices pour Hakoo.

Hakoo: Se sert des bénéfices d'Akatsuki pour mener des expériences sur les créatures et les humains travaille. Donne à Akatsuki et au gouvernement le résultat de ses expériences comme pour les six Pein.

Gouvernement: protège le peuple en apparence et détruit le pays dans l'hombre. Se sert des expérience d'Hakoo pour amplifier ses forces de destructions et se sert d'Akatsuki pour avoir une raison de "protéger" le pays.

Kii: l'un des trois Déités (les second de Meishu). Il a été le disciple de Kameiji. Il est sans doute le plus puissant soldat d'Hakoo après Meishu.

Meishu: Chef de Hakoo a sous ses ordres, les trois déités et toutes les recherches faites dans l'organisation.

Kiro=Dragon bleu: Homme très puissant qui subi un changement moléculaire, il devient alors du Chacra pur. On lui enlève son âme pour lui en donner une autre dont il n'a pas le contrôle. Il devient alors un pantin.

Revenons à l'histoire. Sasuke et son groupe se dirigea vers le pays de la Terre en sautant de branches en branches.

-Sasuke. Si je me souviens le pays du Feu n'as pas signé de traité de non agression avec le pays de la Terre.

-Et alors qui dit que nous venons de Konoha? Enfin si tout se passe comme prévu personne ne nous verras.

-Comment tu vas faire?

-Disons que j'ai eu le temps d'essayer le Kazunari. Et que c'est très efficace.

Ils arrivèrent très près des frontières du village de Iwa no kuni.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant parce que si on ce fait repérer on est mal.

-Je vais activer ma technique. Reculez, je ne maîtrise pas encore bien cette technique et sa portée. Tous reculèrent de quelques mètres.

Il forma le signe du tigre avec ses mains et commença à composer une série de signes impressionnant.

-Ho Toumei!!! Le voile transparent!

Une vague transparente circulaire sortit de Sasuke, elle s'agrandit dans un rayon phénoménal et secoua tous les alentours, les arbres et les bâtiments tremblèrent.

-En quoi elle consiste t'as technique? demanda Ubikate.

-Je crois que c'est pour causer la panique générale. Se plaigna Okamioto. Franchement niveau discrétion, on ne fait pas mieux.

-Il n'y a que nous qui ayons sentit le tremblement. C'est une technique qui consiste à voiler le sens de la vue de tout le monde dans le village ils ne pourrons pas nous voir enfin en principe.

-Comment ça en principe?

-Bah je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de bien l'apprendre.

-Et ne me dit pas que tu l'as inventé tout seul.

-Non, mon maître m'avais déjà parlé de cette technique et comment l'annuler. La seule chose qui nous reste à faire c'est de trouver Tsuneo.

-Je suppose que c'est la fille que l'on doit ramener.

-Comment tu as deviné? demanda Sasuke sur un ton ironique.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on doit savoir sur elle? demanda Ubikate.

-Elle maîtrise le Doton et à un Don particulier.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Et bien elle est la meilleure en Doton personne ne peut la battre. Elle est tellement puissante dans cet élément que son Chacra à... Comment dire? On va dire qu'il à évolué, maintenant elle ne maîtrise pas seulement le Doton, mais aussi la Nature et elle à appeler ce Don le Shizen.

-Donc elle commande à la Nature. Donne-moi des exemple parce que là je suis perdu.

-Elle peut faire germer des arbres et les commander. De la simple mauvaise herbe peut devenir mortelle entre ses mains.

-Je vois et comment comptes-tu la convaincre de venir avec nous? Parce que pour nous, c'est qu'on des affaires en suspends, nos propre démons. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, une fois Akatsuki complètement détruit vous ne serez pas obligé avec moi.

-Ok. Et si on allait la chercher parce que à mon avis ça dois te prendre pas mal de Chacra.

Ils entrèrent dans le village sans être vu part personnes. Ils commencèrent à sauter de toit en toit et ils découvrirent la ville merveilleuse qui avait été construit. Des maisons carrés et en terre.

-Sasuke tu as une idée d'où elle peut être? demanda Okamioto.

-Vous voyez les petites maisons là?

-Ouais?

-Et ben c'est pas là.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être con parfois.

-Ouais, c'est fait exprès. Elle se trouve dans le grand bâtiment au fond du village.

-Putain, mais t'es malade. C'est là-bas que se trouve le QG des Anbus, le bureau du Tsuchikage et en plus on y distribue les missions.

-Comment tu sais ça?

-Bah on va dire que je l'ai "visité".

-Tu les as volés.

-Ouais, c'est bon.

-Et à ton avis pourquoi la secousse était si grande?

-Parce que le village est grand?

-Non, parce que il y a une concentration excessive de Chacra dans cette partie du village.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là? Il y aurais un taux de Chacra anormal?

-Ouais.

ils sautèrent de maisons en maisons pour arriver aux portes grandes ouvertes de la bâtisse assez importante faite de Terre et creusé dans la montagne.

-On va se séparer en trois groupes. Moi et Ubikate on est chargé de retrouver Tsuneo et je vais vous donner une oreillette pour rester en contact. Toi, Okamioto tu vas chercher pourquoi il y a une telle concentration de Chacra comme tu es plus habitué à espionner tu as moins de chance de te faire prendre.

-Ok. Sasuke leur donna les oreillettes puis ils se séparèrent en plusieurs directions. Sasuke courut dans les couloirs remplis d'objets d'arts. Ubikate montait les étages les uns après les autres, ouvrant toutes les portes sur son passage où la plupart du temps était des chambres où des placards. Arrivant en haut du bâtiment il sortit sur un balcon. Un homme habiller d'une cape noire regardait le soleil se coucher et le ciel se remplissais d'une couleur jaune-orangée.

-J'aime bien venir ici c'est reposant.

-Et moi j'aimerais bien savoir qui ce cache sous cette capuche.

-Tes amis et toi êtes en grand danger. Une réunion secrète se tient ici. Tous les Kage y sont réunis.

-Tous les Kage? Mais pourquoi? Et pourquoi est-on en danger?

-A Konoha rien ne vas plus. L'Hokage s'est fait tuer et Danzô à prit le pouvoir par la force. Vous croyez franchement que vous ferez l'affaire pour détruire trois organisations aussi puissante? De plus Sasuke et Naruto sont recherché. Sasuke est l'hôte d'un ange et Naruto l'hôte de Kyuubi. Mais ce n'est pas tout, Sasuke est l'héritier des techniques de Kamijutsu et donc il est le seul avec son maître à contrôler l'œuf de la Foudre.

-En tous cas je vais tous essayer pour sauver Konoha et Sasuke.

-Le gouvernement, Hakoo et Akatsuki, à eux trois ils sont plus forts que tous les pays.

-Laisse-moi deviner c'est le sujet de la réunion. Ils vont essayer de détruire les trois sociétés.

-Exact. Je me présente, Meian, l'un des trois Déités. Et toi?

-Ubikate et tu es un ennemi ou un ami?

-Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Bonne chance pour survivre.

-Pour...? Oh merde.

-Au revoir. Il disparut dans un nuage de fumer noir.

Ubikate alluma son oreillette et joignis Okamioto.

-Okamioto...

-Je sais pourquoi il y a autant de Chacra. Tous les Kage sont ici.

-Okamioto sort vite d'ici, tous va exploser.

-Quoi? Mais comment tu sais ça?

-Ne t'occupe pas de ça, sort de là. Je vais essayer de joindre Sasuke.

Il eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase que Sasuke débarqua de la cage d'escalier et il fonça sur l'homme à l'épée.

-On se grouille accroche-toi à moi.

En bas Okamioto était déjà assez loin du bâtiment.

-Tu veux sauter?

-Tu veux rester ici?

Le brun attrapa Ubikate par le bras et ils sautèrent d'un immeuble de plus de cinquante mètres de haut.

-Et maintenant c'est quoi ton plan gros malin parce que si on continus comme ça on va finir écraser comme des merdes.

Sasuke commença à enlever son tee-shirt sans manches. Il attrapa le bras de l'homme à l'épée et il ferma les yeux.

"Tenchi prête-moi tes ailes."

-Tiens, prends mon pouvoir.

"C'est incroyable, une puissance incroyable viens de sortir de Sasuke" pensa Ubikate.

Deux ailes d'anges apparurent dans le dos du brun et leur chute fut considérablement ralenti. Il appuya sur son oreillette.

-Okamioto barre-toi de là t'es trop près.

Okamioto courut à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Sasuke et Ubikate atterrirent en douceur.

-Okamioto!!!!! cria Sasuke, mais le bâtiment implosa dans une énorme onde de choc les deux amis furent soufflé et ils perdirent connaissance.


	15. Déséspoir

"C'est la fin, Ubikate et moi sommes dans un sale état, je ne sais pas s'il va survivre. Toutes les personnes autour du bâtiment sont probablement morts. Les Kages de tous les villages, Okamioto et Tsuneo. Cette fois c'est vraiment la fin nous n'avons plus aucune chance de détruire les trois organisations. Le monde va plonger dans les ténèbres."

-Sasuke! Je te faisais confiance, comment peux-tu renoncer comme ça? Je pensais que tu étais vraiment fort et courageux, mais en fait tu es faible et lâche. Tu ne veux plus revoir Naruto et tes amis?

-J'ai envie de revoir Naruto, mais pourquoi vivre dans un monde dirigé par les ténèbres? Naruto et moi, nous ne somme pas assez forts pour affronter tous les évènements du monde en même temps. Je n'ai plus la force de vivre.

-Tu ramènes toujours tous-à-toi. Il ne s'agît pas que de toi, mais aussi de Naruto, Okamioto, Ubikate et tous tes autres amis croient en toi. Tu peux franchement mourir sachant que tes deux compagnons-t-on raconté leurs souvenirs les plus terribles et ils comptaient sur toi pour les aider. Sinon, pourquoi t'auraient-il suivis? Fait ton choix. La mort, entraînant irrémédiablement la mort de tous tes amis ou la vie et la vie de tes amis. La mort m'a bien appris une chose, la vie est bien trop courte pour vouloir abandonner.

-------------------------

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut. Devant lui des habitations en ruines, des morceaux de débris encore en feu remontait la température dans les airs. Il regarda à côté de lui et vit Ubikate inconscient sous des débris. Sasuke se précipita sur lui enleva les morceaux de bâtiments et l'allongea sur le dos. Il jeta un regard au trou qu'avait causé l'explosion et courut sur place pour trouver ses amis. Il regarda autour de lui, mais il ne vit rien. Il remarqua un endroit où il y avait moins de déchets, il y courut et vit Okamioto allongé sur une très jeune fille. Il les porta tous les trois à l'endroit où il avait lancé sa technique.

Il les soigna comme il put. Il resta plusieurs à cet endroit en se remémorant les souvenirs passé avec Sakura, Okamioto, Ubikate et puis Naruto. Ceux là étaient vraiment merveilleux, il s'aperçut qu'il se sentait bien quand il combattait le blond aux yeux bleus. Il se repassa plusieurs fois la chanson que son amour lui avait chanté et de la nuit qui en avait suivis. Il s'endormit en ayant ses pensées à l'esprit.

Quand il se réveilla Tsuneo était en train de passer des herbes médicinales sur les plaie des deux garçons. Elle se retourna et vit Sasuke réveillé.

Elle était de taille normale, ses cheveux étaient de couleurs violet/bleu. Elle était habillée d'un chemisier rouge surpassé d'une veste noire et d'un jean bleu. Dans son dos était accroché un sabre dans un fourreau noir.

-Salut, je suis Tsuneo Hatuke. Et toi?

-Sasuke Uchiwa. Ils vont s'en sortir?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, j'ai fait pousser des herbes guérisseuses pour les soigner.

Sasuke essaya de se lever, mais n'y arriva pas à cause de la douleur qui lui lacérait tout le ventre.

-Reste assis. Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici?

-On est là pour toi. Je voudrais que tu viennes dans notre équipe pour détruire Akatsuki et les sociétés qui se sont alliés-à-eux.

-J'ai deux objectifs en tête premièrement je dois retrouver mon père et le deuxième est de retrouver l'assassin de mon maître qui est le cerveau de l'explosion.

-Je vois, il était à l'intérieur. Pourquoi tous les Kages étaient-ils là?

-Ils voulaient se débarrasser d'Akatsuki une fois pour toute.

-Eh bien, je crois que je peux t'aider pour ton second objectif. Il y a trois ans j'ai rencontré un membre d'Akatsuki qui pouvait créer des explosifs par la paume de ses mains, mais je l'ai tué. Puis un an après j'ai rencontré Zetsu, un autre membre, après un combat il m'a révélé qu'il pouvait copier n'importe quel jutsu de son adversaire avec une seule goutte du sang de son ennemi. Donc je ne vois que lui pour créer une tel déflagration.

-Comment as-tu su pour l'explosion?

-J'ai parcourus des dizaines de couloirs pour te trouver et dans tous il y avait pleins d'objets d'art fait en argile. J'ai regardé d'un peu plus près et j'ai remarqué qu'ils étaient remplies de Chacra.

-Tu es intelligent.

-Alors, tu veux venir avec nous?

-Ouais et puis pendant notre voyage je pourrais peut-être avoir des renseignements sur mon père.

------------------------------

Tout le monde ayant bien récupéré, ils repartirent pour la capitale du pays du Feu. Sautant de branches en branches ils discutèrent.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu étais sur le toit?

-Il y avait l'homme avec la cape. Celui qu'a affronté Okamioto. Il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Meian et qu'il était l'un des trois Déités. L'homme-loup et Sasuke se regardèrent.

-Ils sont vraiment très forts. Ca fait le deuxième des Déités que l'on rencontre.

-Le deuxième? demanda Tsuneo visiblement perdu.

-Je vais t'expliquer, Akatsuki veut prendre le contrôle du monde et gagne de l'argent. Hakoo est une société travaillant pour Akatsuki, elle prend l'argent et le dépense dans des expériences sur les bijuus et les humains. En échange elle fournit le résultat à Akatsuki et au gouvernement pour continuer ses expériences et être protégé. Le gouvernement utilise le résultat des expériences pour augmenter sa force et pour "protéger" le pays, mais en fait il prend le contrôle. A eux trois ils commencent à régner sur le monde.

-Je vois c'est pour ça qu'ils ont assassiné les Kages. déclara Okamioto.

-Je ne crois pas. Meian m'a dit que vous étiez recherché, toi et Naruto, toi, pour ton Ange et parce que tu es l'héritier des techniques et le démon de Naruto.

-Je vois. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit d'autre?

-Il a dit que... le Hokage est mort. Et que Danzô a prit le pouvoir.

Sasuke baissa la tête.

-N'en parlez pas à Naruto.

Ils continuèrent la route en silence et arrivèrent vite à la capitale. Sasuke les mena à l'appartement de Shiroku. Naruto et son maître s'entraînaient. Le blond prenait visiblement le dessus, il arrivait même à lui asséner quelques coups. Ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils virent l'équipe au complet. Quand le blond vit Sasuke il arrêta immédiatement le combat.

-Sasuke!

Tsuneo se rapprocha de l'oreille d'Okamioto et mit sa main devant comme pour cacher sa bouche.

-C'est lui Naruto?

-Ouais. Il est très fort.

-Naruto, il faut que je te parle. Vous pouvez nous excuser?

-Ouais, on vous laisse. Allez, venez, je vais vous montrer mon appartement. Ils montèrent tous laissant Naruto seul avec Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Je ne sais pas comment te le dire.

Il plongea son regard remplit de tristesse dans celui de Naruto.

-Maître Hokage, Tsunade-Sama a succombé sous les coups de Danzô.

-Ce n'est pas possible. Naruto tourna le dos à Sasuke et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Naruto, je suis désolé.

-Je suis parti de Konoha pour la trouver pour qu'elle te soigne, je n'arrêtais pas de me plaindre à cause des missions qu'elle me donnait et je l'ai engueulé quand j'ai su qu'elle avait envoyé mon Sensei dans une mission de non retour.

-Naruto... Le blond se retourna vers Sasuke, le visage en larmes. Il commença à taper Sasuke au torse avec le tranchant du poing.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi toutes les personnes que j'aime disparaisse-t-elle? Pourquoi?

Sasuke l'enlaça et Naruto arrêta de taper. Il fondit en larmes dans les bras de Sasuke. Quelques minutes après s'être fait réconforter, il se dirigea vers l'appartement de Shiroku. Il entra en ouvrant la porte à la volée. Shiroku allait lui crier dessus, mais elle ne le fit pas lorsqu'elle vit la tête de Naruto.

-Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? demanda Okamioto.

-Nous on y vas, vous vous admirez le spectacle. Shiroku, les sacs.

-On veut vous accompagner. fit Ubikate.

-Tu es Ubikate? Et toi Tsuneo? Content de vous rencontrer, mais j'ai besoin de me calmer un peu.

Shiroku sortit de la chambre avec deux sacs bleus qu'elle tenait par les lanières. Elle les balança à travers la pièce pour les donner à Naruto.

-Si vous voulez regarder, vous pouvez regarder par le balcon. On en a pour vingt minutes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire?

-Vous verrez. Venez admirer de vrais pros. Elle les amena au balcon et montra du doigt un bâtiment énorme qui faisait au moins un kilomètre de long et trois étages. C'est le QG du gouvernement.

-Vous voulez dire que c'est le QG de la société qui travaille avec Akatsuki?

-Exact.

-Ils sont malade d'y allez que tous les deux. Rien que d'y entrer doit être une épreuve redoutable. Et dernière fois ils ont failli se faire tuer.

-Ca ce vois que tu ne les connais pas bien. Naruto a fini son entraînement avec moi et de plus il a besoin de se fatiguer un peu pour ne pas exploser.

-Si Naruto a fini son entraînement, ça veut dire que vous lui avez donné l'orbe bleu. Et en plus Sasuke est remonté depuis l'explosion. Il ne supporte pas que des gens comme eux puisse exister.

-Shiroku-san qui avait-il dans les sacs? demanda Tsuneo.

-Tu le verras bien assez tôt. Ils vont faire le ménage.

----------------------------

-Je suis désolé pour Tsunade-Sama.

-T'inquiète, je veux juste aller au gouvernement pour venger maître Yamato et ensuite direction Konoha pour que je puisse refroidir cet enfoiré de Danzô.

-Très bien. Je suppose que ce qu'il y a dans les sacs c'est...

-Exact. On va faire le ménage.


	16. Les Dragons bleus

Naruto et Sasuke étaient arrivés aux portes géante du Gouvernement. Il fit un Rasengan et explosa les portes. Plusieurs gardes arrivèrent au pas de course, arme à la main. Ils visèrent les deux garçons. Ce dernier s'avança et tendit les bras vers les gardes. Les revolvers échappèrent aux mains des agents du Gouvernement. Elles flottaient dans les airs.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font? demanda Ubikate.

-Je ne sais pas, attend une seconde. La vision du Loup!!! Okamioto vit de plus en plus loin et arriva aux côtés des jeunes garçons. Naruto à détruit les portes avec un Rasengan vu les marques et Sasuke fait flotter les armes des gardes dans les airs.

-Comment il arrive à faire ça? demanda Tsuneo.

-Grâce à l'électricité qu'il produit naturellement, il peut envoyer une dose de Chacra de foudre dans tout ce qu'il veut et apparemment il l'a fait tellement vite que les gardes ne s'en sont même pas aperçut. Ensuite comme il peut manier son Chacra à sa guise il peut faire flotter sa propre électricité. répondit Shiroku.

Les chargeurs et les canons se détachèrent de l'arme. Une dizaine de gardes arriva pointant eux aussi leurs armes sur Naruto et Sasuke. Ce dernier lâcha le Chacra contenu dans les armes ce qui eut pour effet de les faire tomber. Le brun enchaîna les acrobaties en shootant dans les parties démembrés des armes à feu. Tous les soldats se prirent les revolvers dans la figure, les mettant KO pour un moment.

-C'est impressionnant, Sasuke avait démembré les armes et il vient de shooter dedans pour les envoyer direct dans la tronche des gardes. Ils sont entrés, je ne pourrais plus rien voir maintenant.

Les deux ninjas entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Des dizaines de soldats les attendaient armées jusqu'aux dents

Les spectateurs virent apparaître une tornade gigantesque détruire une partie de l'immeuble. Puis un dragon de feu chinois fit son apparition tuant tous les soldats à l'extérieur. Des lueurs bleues s'échappèrent du trou causé par la tornade. Une bonne partie du bâtiment explosa et les débris tournèrent toujours dans le ciel.

-Voilà leurs renforts, les Dragons bleus. Quatre Dragons Bleus se dirigeait vers eux dont l'un était Yamato. Je pense que tu veux t'occuper de Yamato tout seul.

-S'il te plait.

-Ok, je prends les trois autres. Il les regarda plus attentivement et remarqua qu'un n'avait pas de manche et un autre n'avait pas de trou pour les yeux sur son masque et celui-ci lui couvrait aussi les oreilles, il s'aperçut aussi que s'était une femme vue les formes que couvrais les vêtements. Et le dernier portait sur sa ceinture des parchemins pour produire de l'eau. L'homme avec les parchemins plaqua sa main contre le sol et sous Sasuke s'éleva une lance d'eau qui le blessa à l'avant bras. La femme fit quelques signes et Sasuke ne put plus bouger. Le troisième, son bras se transforma et il sauta pour asséner un coup à Sasuke, ce dernier l'esquiva de justesse, car l'impact fut terrible, un cratère d'au moins cinq mètres était à la place de Sasuke.

"Heureusement que j'ai évité l'attaque parce que sinon je serais mort. Quelque chose me tracasse, il m'a envoyé une lance d'eau pas pour me blesser grièvement, mais assez pour qu'il y ait du sang qui coule. Ensuite, la femme s'est servi de ma plaie pour remonter mes canaux de Chacra et les bloquer pour que je n'effectue plus aucun mouvement pour que le dernier puisse m'attaquer."

Le nuage de fumer se dissipa et Sasuke apparut aux Dragons avec des ailes dans le dos.

"Grâce au Chacra de Tenchi qui n'était pas coincé j'ai pu me libérer."

Un combat s'engagea au corps à corps, mais à trois contres un Sasuke perdit vite le dessus. Naruto était à égalité avec Yamato.

--------------------------------

-Et merde, les Dragons Bleus. Je vais à la bibliothèque, vous vous restez ici et intervenez si c'est nécessaire.

-Qu'allez-vous faire là-bas?

-Je vais regarder s'il y a un moyen de les battre ou de les guérirs.

-Alors, je viens avec vous, je suis experte en guérison.

-Très bien, vous deux vous ne bougez pas d'ici.

Les deux femmes partirent laissant derrière elle les garçons qui mourraient d'envie d'aller se battre. Une explosion sur le toit expulsa Sasuke et ses adversaires. Le brun se posa sur la paroi de l'immeuble d'au moins dix étages. Sasuke était vraiment en difficulté. Okamioto sauta de son balcon et alla rejoindre Sasuke, il était à côté de Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là?

-Je viens t'aider.

L'homme aux bras transformé attaqua, le brun poussa Okamioto sur le côté et se mit en position de défense. Il se prit le coup de plein fouet, il brisa la vitre et éclata une chaudière qui se trouvait sur son passage. A moitié dans les vapes Sasuke se ressaisi et vit la femme avancée vers lui. Arrivé à l'autre bout de l'étage Sasuke brisa la vitre derrière lui et lâcha une bille incandescente. Il s'envola et fit le tour de l'immeuble. Il attrapa Okamioto au passage et le ramena sur le balcon.

-C'est un combat personnel, je dois régler cette histoire tout seul.

La bille éclata et tout l'étage avec elle.

-Le gaz, c'est très efficace. Avec une petite étincelle et boum.

Sasuke se retourna et vit que l'immeuble s'écroula contre les deux Dragons qui n'était pas le bâtiment. L'homme sans manches éclata ce qui allait lui tomber dessus. La femme sortit indemne de l'immeuble, à part ses vêtements déchiré par endroit.

"Ils sont increvables ou quoi? J'avais oublié qu'ils pouvaient se régénérer. Comment je vais me débarrasser d'eux? Récapitulons, la femme peut prendre possession du Chacra, l'homme sans manches peut transformer ses bras selon la forme qu'il veut et le dernier maîtrise le Suiton. Mais c'est... Je dois voir leurs visages."

Il activa ses Kazunari et fonça sur eux. Il prépara deux Chidori, mais ses ailes disparurent à cause du manque de Chacra. L'homme sans manches l'attaqua en premier avec un coup-de-poing dévastateur, mais il l'esquiva et lui donna un coup de Chidori en pleine tête, le masque se fissura. Le deuxième Dragon Bleu créa des centaines de lames d'eau, il les fit tous s'abattre sur Sasuke. Mais ce dernier avait activé son champ de force. La femme sauta pour donner un coup de latte à Sasuke, mais il esquiva aussi et attrapa son pied pour l'envoyer valser contre l'homme avec les parchemins. Il disparut et réapparut devant eux. Il attrapa leurs masques avec les mains remplies de Chacra de foudre. Les masques se fissurèrent et éclatèrent. Le dernier essaya d'attaquer le brun par derrière, mais celui-ci lui donna un coup de latte en pleine figure.

Les quatre adversaires atterrirent au sol. Sasuke avait devant lui son ancienne équipe Hebi.

"Je ne peux pas les tuer ce sont mes amis. Deux choix s'opposent à moi, le premier être tué et le deuxième les tuer."

Suigetsu lance un salve de Shuriken d'eau que Sasuke ne chercha pas à esquiver. La femme bloqua son Chacra et Juugo le frappa directement avec sa force monstrueuse. Sasuke se décolla du sol et partit comme une balle, il rasa le sol et s'écrasa contre l'immeuble qui était à plus de cinquante mètres derrière lui. Le bâtiment s'effondra sur le brun.

"Je ne peux pas me battre contre eux. C'est au-dessus de mes forces."

Juugo apparut au-dessus de Sasuke prêts à donner le coup final, il lança son poing, mais il s'arrêta sans aucune raison.

-Sasuke... Je suis désolé... je voulais être aussi... fort que toi. Tue nous... pendant qu'il en ai encore temps. Je t'en supplie... tue nous et détruit Akatsuki pour nous.

Les deux autres commencèrent à pleurer des larmes de sang et à répéter la même phrase que Juugo.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Tu dois nous... tuer pour... sauver le monde. Nous ne... sommes... plus que... des pantins... mais toi... tu peux nous... aider en... nous tuant. Notre désir... le plus... fort est... de te voir... réaliser tes rêves.

-Si tu meures, Naruto échoueras dans son désir de détruire Akatsuki. Ne meurt pas Sasuke. dit Karin dans un ultime effort.

-------------------------

-Est-ce que vous avez trouvé, maître?

-Je crois bien que oui. Écoute. Le changement moléculaire qu'ils ont effectué sur les Dragons Bleus est réversible, mais seulement si on agit assez vite après la transformation.

-De combien de temps on dispose?

-Environ une semaine. Le cobaye doit recevoir un traitement avant le traitement véritable. Il s'agit d'un mélange très complexe d'herbes médicinal pour préparer le corps. Ensuite le vrai traitement commence et dure une semaine. Mais il est encore plus complexe et nécessite des plantes qui ont disparu de la surface du globe. De plus une transformation plus vielle d'une semaine est irrécupérable. Il y a plusieurs symptômes qui permettent de voir cela: Plus aucune parole, plus aucune pensée et plus aucune pitié, morale ou même de sentiments de survis.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Il me suffit de la composition de l'herbe pour la recréer.

-Il faut que l'on prévienne les garçons.

----------------------------

Juugo perdit le contrôle et lança son poing. Sasuke l'esquiva et produit les signes du Chidori puis il joignit les mains, un Chidori apparut entre ses mains et il s'élargit en disque d'un mètre de long.

-Chidori Endan!!! Le disque des milles oiseaux!!


	17. Akane, le chef du gouvernement

-Chidori Endan!! Le disque des milles oiseaux!!!

Ses trois ennemis se tenaient devant lui. Juugo se lança sur Sasuke, le possesseur de la marque transforma son poing pour frapper le brun. Ce dernier esquiva en sautant par-dessus Juugo, il se retourna dans les airs et lança son disque. Juugo se retourna et tendit sa main pour stopper le disque qui tournoyait dans l'air.

Le disque continuait de tourner, Juugo pour éviter de se faire couper, il baissa le bras. La technique continua sur sa lancer et fit une entaille profonde sur tout le bras de Juugo.

Sasuke atterrit sur le sol, Suigetsu lança des dizaines de shurikens d'eau. Sasuke créa un champ de force pour les repousser, une fois la salve passée, il sauta et frappa durement Karin au visage, il l'a mit KO. Suigetsu voulut intervenir, mais le brun fit revenir le disque qui coupa l'homme au ventre et aux côtes.

Tous les amis de Sasuke étaient à terre, Tsuneo et Shiroku arrivèrent en courant. Elles restèrent choqué quand elles virent le massacre. Tsuneo se reprit et fit plusieurs mudras, elle plaqua ses mains à terre et des racines commencèrent à sortirent du béton. Elles enlacèrent les trois Kiro, les racines commençait visiblement à les soigner.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

-On peut peut-être les soigner, ils pouvaient reprendre leurs esprits pendant un certain temps?

-Ouais. Il faut que j'aille prévenir Naruto.

Il courut vers le bâtiment à moitié détruit et quand il entra dans la structure il vit Naruto au-dessus du corps de Yamato en sang. Il alla à côté de lui et posa une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter.

Soudain derrière eux des applaudissements se firent entendre et un homme portant un masque blanc avec des fissures sur le côté et portant un cape noire fit son apparition.

-Je suppose que tu es leur chef?

-Tu suppose bien, je me présente. Je m'appelle Akane et je suis à la tête du Gouvernement.

-Tu es vicieux. Tu as attendu que nous soyons affaiblis par le combat.

-Malheureusement pour toi, il n'y a que moi qui est fatigué. Grâce au Kazunari j'ai fabriqué une illusion qui permet à celui que je veux, de ne perdre aucun combat lorsqu'il est dans mon champ d'action. Kai!!!

Naruto qui était à bout de force et ses habits qui étaient déchirés, tout devint comme s'il n'avait pas encore combattu.

-J'ai utilisé beaucoup de Chacra pour produire une telle illusion, mais Naruto est en pleine forme. Il se tourna vers le blond. Je te le laisse.

-Merci.

Les deux combattants engagèrent un combat démentiel au corps à corps. Naruto créa à partir de son esprit une centaine de shurikens doré qui se dirigèrent sur Akane. Dans le ciel jaune-orangé une lumière apparut, elle grossi de plus en plus et elle apparut comme étant une météorite aux yeux de tout le monde.

Elle s'écrasa sur les shurikens. Naruto fut expulsé et un immense rocher ovale était planté dans le sol. Akane sauta dessus.

-Les météorites, voilà mon pouvoir héréditaire.

La roche se fissura et elle éclata en dizaine de millier de morceaux qui allèrent en direction de Naruto et Sasuke. Le blond forma un bouclier gigantesque de cinq mètres de haut et de trois mètres de larges. Les morceaux de la météorite cédèrent devant la barrière. Elle s'évapora et derrière se tenait Naruto essoufflé par la prouesse qu'il venait de faire.

-Je vois que tu t'épuises vite avec cette forme de combat. Si tu veux me battre tu devras être plus fort que ça.

Le blond se rapprocha de Sasuke.

-Écoute, tu emportes les sacs et tu les positionnes bien dans les laboratoires. Je vais m'occuper de celui-là.

Sasuke prit les sacs et se dirigea vers l'intérieur du bâtiment. Akane prit un morceau de rocher dans sa poche et le lança sur Sasuke. Le brun n'ayant plus autant de reflex se prit le cailloux en plein torse. L'Uchiwa fut expulsé, il lâcha les sacs bleus et cracha du sang avant de tomber à genoux.

-Naruto... Bute-le et... détruit Akatsuki... pour moi.

-SASUKE!!!!!!! cria Naruto qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu vas enfin te décider à passer aux choses sérieuses? Je l'ai tué pour que tu éveilles tes pouvoirs.

-Tu l'auras voulu.

Naruto avait baissé la tête et n'avait pas bougé depuis un certain temps, quand il la releva ses pupilles avaient changé de formes et il avait des marques sous les yeux. Le blond courut vers Akane qui pointa la paume de sa main vers le ciel, une roche apparut dans sa main qu'il pointa en direction de Naruto. Ce dernier arrivé au corps à corps frappa la météorite avec son poing. Elle éclata ce qui surprit Akane, l'Uzumaki profita de la faille pour lui donner son autre poing en pleine figure. Il fit un vole plané, mais il se réceptionna.

-Joli. dit-il en essuyant le filet de sang qui coulait de sa bouche. C'est la météorite la plus dure que je peux faire apparaître et tu l'as carrément fait exploser, mais bon il me reste encore des atouts. Pluie de météorites!!!

Une dizaine de roches apparurent dans le ciel, elle fonçait droit sur Naruto. Ce dernier prépara un Rasen-Shuriken d'une seule main. Il le lança et coupa une pierre qui allait lui tomber dessus, par le contrôle du Chacra il dirigea son jutsu vers les autres pierres. Une fois celles-ci détruites il dirigea sa technique en direction d'Akane. Le Rasen s'écrasa violemment sur l'homme.

Quand le nuage se dissipa le blond vit une cloche de roche. Elle s'effrita puis tomba en morceaux.

-C'était vraiment limite, mais même cette défense ultime n'a pas tenue longtemps. Le problème c'est que depuis le début tu ne m'as infligé aucune blessure et tu sembles déjà fatigué. Je ne comprends pas, tu devrais être furieux contre moi, je t'ai forcé à tuer ton sensei et j'ai tué ton ami.

Naruto arrêta le mode Sennin, dans ses yeux bleus une sphère bleue ciel apparut. Il leva à son tour sa main vers le ciel et une sphère bleue ciel sortit de sa main.

-La voilà, enfin.

-Fusion!!! Naruto plaqua la sphère contre son coeur et elle disparut. Un rayon lumineux sortit de la terre et découpa les nuages.

-Je vais te tuer!

Le rayon lumineux s'estompa et Naruto apparut à Akane avec les cheveux lui arrivant jusque dans le haut du dos, ses traits sur les joues avaient disparu et ses yeux étaient verts.

-Te voilà beaucoup plus puissant que tout à l'heure, même en mode Sennin.

-Tu n'as encore rien vu.

Il se déplaça tellement vite que Akane ne vit rien, Naruto lui asséna un uppercut qui le fit s'envoler. Il sauta et lui donna un coup de latte dans le ventre qui le fit s'abattre durement contre le sol. Naruto toujours dans les airs prépara un Rasengan faisant deux fois la taille d'un Rasengan normal. Il jeta le jutsu sur son ennemi, l'orbe tourbillonnant explosa créant un tourbillon autour d'Akane.

Sasuke reprit connaissance et regarda sa blessure, c'était un collier avec un pendentif en argent en forme de rectangle avec plusieurs Kanjis inscrit dessus. Il se releva et il reprit les sacs, il fit un signe à Naruto lui disant qu'il était en vie puis entra dans le bâtiment.

Naruto atterrit sur le sol et vit son ennemi indemne recouvert par une armure de roche.

-Je te présente l'armure ultime. L'armure radioactive de roche!

-Ryuukaze no jutsu! Le dragon de vent!

Un dragon de vent énorme sortit du corps de Naruto, il se rua à une vitesse impressionnante vers sa cible qui ne bougea pas. Alors que le dragon allait l'atteindre, il fit un mouvement du bras et le dragon se dissipa. Naruto avait profité de la diversion du dragon pour préparer un Rasen-Shuriken. Il le lança, surprit, Akane sauta, mais grâce au contrôle du Chacra Naruto fit monter son jutsu.

Akane ne pouvant aller plus haut Naruto fit exploser sa technique. Le chef du Gouvernement atterrit sans trop de difficultés au sol. Naruto apparut devant lui et donna des centaines de coup-de-poing un peu partout sur son armure. Elle commença à se fissurer et à se craqueler. Le blond donna un coup plus puissant qui le fit s'envoler, il sauta et arriva au-dessus de lui avec un Rasengan à la main, il l'enfonça dans le ventre de son ennemi. Il descendit à une vitesse impressionnant et s'écrasa durement contre le sol.

-Effrayant. Tu as fait exploser ton Shuriken pour fragiliser mon armure, même s'il était de type vent et mon armure de type roche, elle était tellement puissante que ça l'a affaibli. dit-il avant de cracher du sang et de mourir.

Sasuke arriva aux laboratoire et ouvrit les sacs. Dans les cuves, des Kyuubi miniatures avec six queues. Il sortit des sacs des plaques de pierre faisant deux kilos chacune avec des inscriptions tailler dans la pierre. Sasuke les lança sous les bureau et dans les cuves. Il sortit en courant et arriva auprès de Naruto.

-On y va, vite. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux?

Naruto redevint normal.

-Ce n'est rien, je t'expliquerais.

Ils se mirent à courir. Les inscriptions sur les plaques se mirent à briller d'une lueur dorée, elles explosèrent dans une déflagration énorme qui rasa tout le quartier.

----------------------

-Ils ont vraiment mit vingt minutes. dit Okamioto sur un ton amusé.

-Ouais, ils sont extrêmement puissants.


	18. Konoha

-Quelques jours après la destruction du Gouvernement-

-C'était incroyable, vous avez vraiment détruit le Gouvernement et en plus tu es arrivé à battre trois Kiro en même temps et toi Naruto tu as battu Yamato et le chef de la société. Je me sens pitoyable à côté de vous.

-Arrête Okamioto, tu es très fort bien plus agile que Naruto ou moi.

-Ouais, c'est vrai et question intelligence tu me dépasses.

-En même ce n'est pas très difficile à te surpasser question neurones. dit Sasuke en buvant un café.

-Répète un peu ça, teme!

Les deux amis se regardaient dans les yeux.

-Je dis uniquement la vérité.

-Ca suffit! Arrêtez de vous battre. J'ai visionné les cassettes de vidéo-surveillance. dit Shiroku en arrivant dans la salle.

-Et? demandèrent en même Sasuke et Naruto.

-Vous avez exactement mis vingt minutes et dix secondes pour détruire entièrement le bâtiment.

-Génial, je savais qu'on pouvait le faire. cria Naruto.

-C'est bien tout ça, mais maintenant il ne reste plus que Hakoo et Akatsuki. Sans oublier Konoha qui est tombé sous le contrôle de Danzô. dit Ubikate.

-Si vous vous trouvez trop faible pour nous suivre, je propose que vous restiez ici et que vous vous entraîniez. Nous on iras à Konoha et je refroidirais Danzô. Une fois le village sauvé je vous enverrais un oiseaux pour vous demander de venir. proposa Naruto.

-On détruiras Akatsuki et après direction Hakoo. termina Sasuke.

-On veut bien, mais le QG du Gouvernement était la seule piste menant à Hakoo et Sasuke l'a détruite avec tous les documents à l'intérieur. répliqua Tsuneo.

-Vous oubliez que Akatsuki est aussi en lien avec Hakoo, on aura qu'à leur soutirer les informations dont on a besoin.

-Très bien, alors je serais d'avis à partir ce soir, ils ne laissent sortir personne pour pouvoir coincer ceux qui ont fait exploser le Gouvernement. proposa Naruto.

-Ah les reproches, si je me souviens bien c'était une idée-à-toi, les plaques.

---------------------------------

Naruto et Sasuke sortirent de la ville sans soucis et se dirigèrent directement vers Konoha. Ils coururent toute la nuit pour arriver le plus vite possible au village.

Après plusieurs heures de saut de branches en branches, ils arrivèrent finalement devant les portes géantes de Konoha. Il faisait nuit et toutes les lumières étaient éteintes même les lampadaires, les deux garçons avancèrent dans les rues sombres. Ils regardèrent partout sans voir la moindre trace de vie. Plusieurs mouvements dans le vent alertèrent Naruto.

-Il y a environ une dizaine d'hommes sur les toits et une trentaine dans les rues. Vue leur odeur il s'agit de ninja d'Oto.

-Leur odeur?

-Tu ne sens pas cette bonne odeur de poulet qui vont passer à la broche?

-Maintenant que tu le dis, ça parait évident.

Une dizaine de kunais furent lancé en direction des deux amis. Sasuke fit apparaître le Nagashi et Naruto invoqua des lames de vents pour les couper. Les kunais stoppé par le Nagashi firent demi-tour et se dirigèrent droit vers leur lanceur. Mais ils esquivèrent.

Au bout de la rue apparut une lumière bleue qui se déplaçait très vite, elle tua plusieurs hommes, la lumière arriva devant les deux jeunes garçons. Ils reconnurent tout de suite Kakashi puis deux tornade grise détruisirent les toits et les hommes se trouvant sur leurs passages furent coupé en deux. Les deux tornades se stoppèrent devant Naruto et Sasuke. C'était Kiba et Akamaru puis un tremblement de terre tuèrent les derniers. Une femme à la chevelure rose apparut devant les deux ninjas.

-Salut, les amis. Alors il parait qu'on à besoin de nous?

-Ouais, mais il ne faut pas rester ici.

Ils coururent dans plusieurs ruelles pour atterrirent devant la porte Sud du village. Ils entrèrent dans la forêt la plus sombre et ils arrivèrent devant une plaque de métal caché par de feuilles. Kakashi la souleva et ils descendirent dans un souterrain. Une plateforme où tous les ninjas n'étant pas avec Danzô. Des escaliers dans toutes les directions menant à des bibliothèques, des chambres, infirmeries et salles de réunion.

-Comment avez-vous réussi à aménager cela avec si peu de temps? demanda Naruto.

-C'était un abri anti-bombe pour les civiles, au cas où l'abri au Mont des Hokages serait devenu inaccessible. Venez, je vais vous montrer notre salle de réunion et je vous ferais par de notre situation et de notre plan d'action.

Une entrer Naruto et Sasuke virent une salle pratiquement vide à part une table rectangulaire en fer avec des chaises assortie autour.

-Asseyez-vous. Bien, maître Hokage a été tué il y a une semaine par Danzô.

-J'ai une question. Je n'ai vu Danzô qu'une seule fois et il n'avait pas l'air d'être un combattant avec tous ses bandages. Comment est-ce possible qu'il est vaincu Tsunade qui avait une force redoutable?

-Il avait peut-être des hommes de mains?

-Non, il a agi seul. D'après ce que Tsunade a dit à Shizune, il serait devenu un Jinchuriki.

-Un Jinchuriki? Mais c'est impossible tous les démons ont été capturés par Akatsuki.

-Tu te trompes, Naruto. Souviens-toi dans les laboratoires du Gouvernement. Ils recréaient Kyuubi. S'ils ont pu parvenir à un aussi bon résultat avec le démon à neuf queues ils auraient très bien pu le faire pour les autres démons.

-Ils recréaient Kyuubi? Mais comment?

-C'est long à expliquer, mais Akatsuki travaille avec deux autres sociétés, le Gouvernement qui militarise la région pour en avoir le contrôle et Hakoo qui mène des expériences sur les humains et les démons. Quand Itachi et Kisame sont venus à Konoha pour Naruto, il a sûrement dû concentrer le Chacra de Kyuubi et Kisame qui a le pouvoir d'absorber le Chacra en a sûrement pris un échantillon qu'il a envoyé à Hakoo pour recréer Kyuubi.

-Mais alors, il faut vite arrêter ce projet.

-Du calme, Sasuke et moi, nous nous en sommes occupés. Il ne reste plus que Hakoo, Akatsuki et Danzô.

-Il ne faut pas oublier les hommes d'Oto qui nous ont attaqué. Quelle est la situation par rapport au village?

-Danzô a prit le titre d'Hokage et s'est allié à Oto pour pouvoir vous tuer. Tous les villageois se terrent chez eux pour ne pas se faire tuer par des hommes d'Oto.

-Mais ils savent que s'ils tuent un villageois se sera la guerre assurée.

-Naruto, on ait déjà en pleine guerre. D'après ce que je sais tous les Kages se sont rendus à une réunion pour exterminer Akatsuki. C'est un atout de valeur.

-C'était un atout de valeur. Tous les Kages sont morts dans une explosion gigantesque d'où je ne suis pas sortit indemne.

-Tous?

-D'après Okamioto, il manquait le Hokage et le Mizukage.

-Cela ne veut dire qu'une chose, Danzô était au courant de la bombe.

-Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas prévenu les autres Kages?

-Je pense, qu'il est avec d'Akatsuki. Il n'a pas prévenu les autres pour ne pas qu'ils causent de problème a Akatsuki.

-C'est logique. Notre plan d'action de départ était de couper les lumières pour arrêter le système de surveillance du bâtiment de Danzô. Ensuite plusieurs personnes s'infiltrent par le toit et d'autres s'infiltre par le sous-sol et les plus forts par la porte d'entrer.

-Mais, maintenant il faut l'adapter. Je propose que soit moi ou Sasuke aille à Oto et détruise le village pour interrompre les renforts de leur part. Ensuite si je me souviens bien vous avez fait partie des Anbus, donc vous devez savoir où se trouve le QG. On irat pour arrêter tous les Anbus étant avec Danzô. Et après j'irais refroidir cet enfoiré.

(Petit résumé: Akatsuki travaille avec Hakoo et avec Danzô. Ce dernier travaille avec Oto pour tuer Naruto et Sasuke.)

--------------------------

-Sasuke, quand tu seras arrivé à Oto que tu détruiras tu essayeras de collecter un maximum d'informations.

-Bien.

Sasuke sortit par la plaque, il fit apparaître ses ailes et s'envola.

-Maintenant c'est à nous de jouer. Kiba, Akamaru, Sakura, Kakashi et Naruto sortirent à leur tour.

-On va se séparer en trois groupes, Kiba et Akamaru vous ferez une diversion qui viendra du sol, Sakura et moi viendront par les toits et Naruto tu attaqueras le centre.

-Kakashi, où se trouve le département des Anbus?

-Là où on doit aller.

-Très bien, alors on fera d'une pierre deux coups.

Ils se séparèrent et arrivèrent assez vite au bâtiment voulu. La nuit avait complètement remplie le ciel. Le groupe chargé du sol créa un tremblement de terre sous l'immeuble, Sakura sauta du toit le plus proche et à l'approche de sa cible elle prépara son poing chargé en Chacra. Elle frappa le toit de toutes ses forces et tout l'immeuble s'effondra.

-Tu as encore gagné en puissance, Sakura! cria Naruto elle lui fit un sourire comme réponse. Je crois que ce n'est plus la peine de frapper à la porte.

Le blond avança sur les débris, Sakura et Kakashi atterrirent à côté de lui et l'équipe du sol en sortit.

-C'est tout? Je pensais vraiment que Danzô était plus fort que ça.

-Tait-toi imbécile. Il est toujours en vie comme la plupart des Anbus qui étaient dans le bâtiment.

-Comment tu arrives à ressentir ça?

-C'est grâce à Kyuubi.

Plusieurs hommes se levèrent ayant perdus leurs masques. Ils avaient tous le regard vide et aucune expression sur le visage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'est-ce que ça? demanda Sakura.

-Ca veut dire que ma théorie était bonne. Danzô est vraiment de mèche avec Akatsuki et Hakoo. Je vous présentes des Kiro, ce sont des hommes constitués uniquement de Chacra et ils n'ont plus d'âmes. Je pense que ceux là ne peuvent être sauvés.

Danzô se releva derrière tous les Kiro.

-Je vois que vous ne savez pas frapper aux portes.

-Je m'occupe de Danzô et vous des Kiro. Faites très attention, ils sont créés avec du Chacra de Kyuubi et donc ils peuvent se régénérer. Pour les battre il faut porter un coup fatal et en aucun cas se séparer. A un contre un vous perdrez.

-Vu que tu connais déjà les Kiro je ne vais pas perdre mon temps et me transformer directement.

-Te transformer? Tu veux dire...

-Exactement. Je vais raser ce village de la carte.

----------------------------------------

Sasuke arriva très vite au village du Son, il plana au-dessus du village un moment pour observer la surveillance. Une fois qu'il eut trouvé la faille il atterrit sans problème sur le toit de l'immeuble faisant plus d'une vingtaine d'étages. Ses ailes disparurent et il entra dans les conduits d'aération. Après plusieurs tournant il arriva au-dessus des archives.

Il sortit des conduits et se mit directement à chercher dans plusieurs rayons, mais il ne trouva rien.

-Je te dérange Sasuke-kun? Hun hun hun hun hun hun hun.

-Je connais se rire sadique.

Sasuke se retourna et se trouva face à face avec Orochimaru.


	19. Naruto vs Hachibi, Sasuke vs Orochimaru

-Vous allez voir Hachibi en action! Ah ah ah ah ah ah!!!!!!! dit-il avec un rire de psychopathe.

Les bandages à son bras et sur sa tête s'enlevèrent et Naruto vit un monstre, mi-humain mi-démon.

-Le pouvoir de Kyuubi n'est pas la seule puissance que m'a donné mon père.

Naruto disparut aux yeux de tout le monde, même au Sharingan de Kakashi et réapparut en dessous de Danzô le poing armé d'une énergie dorée.

-La technique de téléportation de Yondaime?

-Exact.

Naruto lui donna un coup-de-poing digne de la puissance de Tsunade, il s'envola jusqu'à ce que personne ne le voit plus. Naruto disparut et arriva en face de lui.

"Je ne peux utiliser cette technique que trois fois" pensa Naruto.

Le blond lui donna un autre coup magistral qui le fit redescendre sur la terre à une vitesse incroyable, lorsqu'il toucha le sol un cratère énorme se forma et un nuage de fumer aussi gros que celui d'un volcan apparut.

-Ah ah ah ah! Juste à temps!

Naruto atterrit sans difficultés et d'un seul mouvement de bras il dispersa la fumée. Il vit un monstre géant qui s'apprêtait à lui donner un coup-de-patte, mais il esquiva et monta sur son bras. D'une main il forma un Rasen-Shuriken.

-------------------------

-Je suppose que nous allons nous affronter pour la dernière fois alors avant de commencer j'aimerais te poser une question. Comment as-tu fait, pour revivre?

-Je me suis servi de Kabuto, il s'est injecté une partie de ma puissance. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il n'était pas assez fort pour pouvoir me terrassé. Un peu comme toi à l'époque.

-A l'époque, je t'ai tué.

-Non, à l'époque tu as tué une partie de moi.

-Très bien alors, je vais te tuer une fois pour toute.

Orochimaru sorti un serpent de sa manche qui se dirigea vers Sasuke, ce dernier mit un bras en avant et quand il entra en contact avec la bête, le Nagashi apparut et remonta la créature jusqu'à Orochimaru, qui lâcha le serpent avant que l'attaque de Sasuke ne le touche, mais une dizaine de shurikens se dirigeait déjà vers lui, mais il esquiva en sautant. Sasuke fit une épée de Chidori qu'il agrandit pour transpercer Orochimaru, mais il se servit des étagères pour l'éviter puis il se cacha dans les rayonnages.

-Nami no Chidori!!!

Il forma une croix avec ses bras qui s'illuminèrent d'une lueur bleu-ciel puis les délia. Une vague d'éclairs de plusieurs mètres de long coupa les rayons en deux, mais la vague continua et coupa la structure de l'immeuble se trouvant sur son chemin.

-Trouvé.

Orochimaru invoqua un serpent à trois têtes qui détruisit une partie du haut du bâtiment pour s'enrouler autour de l'immeuble.

-Il faut que tu saches, Sasuke, que j'étais furieux quand j'ai su que tu avais tué Manda.

-C'est triste, tu veux que je verse une larme?

Une des têtes du serpent géant attaqua Sasuke en s'écrasant contre la paroi de l'immeuble, mais le brun l'esquiva en sautant sur sa tête, le deuxième arrivait sur lui, la gueule grande ouverte il s'apprêtait à ne faire qu'une bouchée de l'Uchiwa. Ce denier lui lança un kunai avec un parchemin explosif accroché dessus. Il se planta à l'intérieur de sa gueule et explosa, la tête partie en morceaux. La troisième cracha de l'acide en direction de Sasuke. Le brun l'esquiva et l'acide brûla la première tête de serpent. Sasuke fit apparaître l'épée de Chidori et coupa la troisième têtes. Orochimaru profita de la diversion pour attaquer Sasuke avec Kusanagi, mais il contra avec Hikari-Ken.

Kusanagi se cassa et Sasuke blessa Orochimaru au torse déchirant ses vêtements. Le serpent à trois têtes disparut dans un nuage de fumer. Mais Orochimaru invoqua un serpent deux fois plus grand.

-Manda?

-Non, je me suis servis du cadavre de Manda pour récupérer de son ADN et comme cela j'ai pu recréer un Manda, mais celui-ci est un zombie qui ne pense qu'à tuer.

Le serpent enroulé autour du bâtiment se déplaçait vraiment vite, mais Sasuke grâce à ses ailes esquivait chacun de ses mouvements.

-J'en ai assez de ce combat. Je vais en finir une fois pour toute.

-Une dernière question, pourquoi crois-tu qu'entrer ici était aussi facile?

-Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de ninja. Ils vont attaquer la Rébellion?

-Exact.

Sasuke exécuta une épée de Chidori et frappa le serpent, mais il ne se passa rien.

-La peau de Manda est aussi dur que de l'acier.

Le serpent ouvrir la gueule en grand et fonça sur le brun. Sasuke ne bougea pas et se laissa gober par le monstre.

--------------------------------

Naruto frappa de plein fouet le monstre à la tête avec son jutsu. Hachibi ne bougea pas, comme s'il ne sentait rien.

-C'est tout ce que tu peux faire? Ah ah ah ah.

La bête poussa un grand souffle et Naruto fut expulsé dans les airs. Le blond concentra de l'énergie dorée dans ses mains et fit apparaître un énorme bloc faisant plus d'un kilomètre de longueur et de largeur qui s'écrasa sur Hachibi. Mais des rayons lumineux en sortirent de tous les côtés et le bloc explosa.

Naruto s'appuya sur les débris qui volaient dans les airs pour se rapprocher du monstre. Une fois assez près il transforma les débris en pointes qui foncèrent sur Hachibi qui les repoussa grâce à un déploiement de Chacra. Naruto avait disparu des pointes et était réapparut derrière la bête.

"Je n'ai plus beaucoup de Chacra après deux Rasen et trois téléportations"

Naruto lança le Rasen-Shuriken qui coupa les huit queues du démon. Il hurla de douleur puis se retourna vers le blond toujours en suspension sur des morceaux de blocs.

-Je vais te tuer, toi et tous tes amis!

Dans le regard de Naruto s'alluma une lueur, il disparut de son bloc et apparut devant le démon avec un Rasen à la main. Ses yeux étaient rouges et avec une croix en guise d'iris, ce qui montrait l'harmonie du monde Sennin et de Kyuubi. Il plaqua le jutsu sur la tête d'Hachibi qui fut repoussé d'une dizaine de mètres avant que la technique de Naruto lui coupe la tête.

Le blond atterrit au sol avec beaucoup de difficultés, mais il ne put tenir debout plus longtemps et il perdit connaissance.

----------------------------

Sasuke une fois à l'intérieur du monstre fit apparaître un champ de force et le ventre de Manda explosa. Orochimaru était au sol et avait préparé sa barrière ultime, le cube de flammes pourpres. Manda tomba sur le sol créant la panique chez les passants Sasuke était bien plus haut dans les airs, les ailes et les bras déployés.

-Uriba no Kousen!! Ses Kazunari activé, un rayon bleu surpuissant faisant dix centimètres de diamètre se dirigea vers Oto.

Le contact fut terrible, une immense overdrive (onde de choc circulaire détruisant tout sur plusieurs kilomètres) sortit du centre du village et rasa tous les environs réduisant toutes formes de vie à la poussière. Orochimaru y était passé aussi. Un immense cratère trônait maintenant à la place du village caché du Son.

La mission de Sasuke étant remplie, il se dépêcha de rentrer à Konoha pour sauver la rébellion. Mais lorsqu'il arriva tout était en feu et tous les ninjas à l'intérieur doivent sûrement être mort. Sasuke, grâce à la maîtrise du feu, éteignit les flammes, il entra et sauva quelques ninjas notamment Shikamaru, mais il ne put sauver toutes les personnes étant dedans. Shikamaru était inconscient à cause de la fumée et Sasuke ne tarda pas à lui aussi tomber dans les pommes à cause de la fatigue, qu'avait créé son rayon.

Sakura donna un coup-de-poing et le dernier Kiro tomba à terre. Ils étaient tous épuisé et dans un sale état. Akamaru était parti chercher Naruto qui était allongé devant un monstre sans tête. Il le ramena et sur le milieux du chemin Naruto reprit ses esprits. Une fois arrivé auprès de ses amis ils virent un feu provenant du QG de la rébellion. Le groupe courut épuisant leurs dernières forces pour arriver auprès de leurs amis.

Tout ce qu'il restait à côté de la plaque était Sasuke et une dizaine de ninjas ayant perdu connaissance.

-Quelques jours plus tard-

La journée était sombre et il pleuvait des cordes, tous les Héros étaient devant des tombes où étaient gravées Ino, Kotetsu, Izumo, Ibiki, Ebizu, Konohamaru, Moegi et Udon, plusieurs tombes appartenaient à des ninjas inconnus.

-Kakashi, je veux que tu prennes la tête de Konoha. Les autres pays ne savent pas que Danzô est mort donc ils ne vont pas attaquer, de plus tous les Kages sont morts donc ils auront besoin de temps pour élire un nouvel Hokage. Et la destruction complète d'Oto les occuperons.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire?

-Je dois aller voir maître Kameiji, je dois m'assurer que l'oeuf est en sécurité.

-De mon côté, je vais chercher des renseignements sur Hakoo pour les neutraliser au plus vite. Je vous conseille de vous entraîner, car je pense que Hakoo ne va pas tarder à attaquer Konoha.

-Beaucoup de ninjas ont péris par la faute de Danzô et de tous nos ennemis, mais vous êtes encore là et ce qui compte pour moi, alors ne me décevez pas. S'il vous plait.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous serons prêts quand ils attaquerons.

Sasuke sortit ses ailes et s'envola pour aller rejoindre son maître. Naruto se tourna et partit en direction de la sortie du village. Sakura explosa dans les bras de Kakashi.

-C'était ma meilleure amie et ils me l'ont pris.

Le ninja copieur la prit dans ses bras et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Ne pleure pas, Sakura. Je suis sûr qu'Ino n'aurait pas voulut que tu la pleures.

Ten Ten agrippa le bras de Lee et se mit à sangloter.

-Que va-t-il se passer maintenant?


	20. Kameiji

Sasuke marcha pendant une semaine pour arriver enfin devant une tour gigantesque qui bizarrement ne se voyait pas de loin. Elle était grise et faite de pierres, la fin de la tour était cachée par des nuages. Sasuke s'approcha encore un peu et un escalier fait de pierres apparut débouchant à une porte.

Il monta et entra, la porte se referma tout de suite. Le brun se trouvait dans une pièce ronde fait d'une matière bleue inconnue. Devant lui, trois arches taillés dans la pierre avec à l'intérieur trois statues faites de bois.

Une plaque de métal sous les pieds de Sasuke se souleva d'un coup et monta à une vitesse étonnante, comme un ascenseur. Les statues de bois commencèrent à bouger et à se diriger vers Sasuke. Le sol montait de plus en plus vite et quelques minutes plus tard il se stoppa à l'endroit où était une porte. Elle s'ouvrit et une jeune fille s'inclinant devant Sasuke qui se tenait assis sur les deux statues gigantesques qui avaient un trou chacun au niveau du torse.

-Salut Sojika.

-Bonjour maître Sasuke.

-Sojika, ce n'est que moi. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'incliner quand tu me vois.

La jeune se releva. Elle avait les cheveux verts pommes coiffé en deux tresses descendant jusque dans le bas du dos. Un béret comme les militaires couvrait le haut de sa tête. Elle avait des yeux violets avec une peau sans aucun défaut. Elle portait une robe noire remontant le long des bras, serré en haut et plus elle descendait plus la robe s'écartait. Au milieu il y avait une fermeture éclair encadré par deux bandes vertes.

-Où est maître Kameiji?

-Il est dans son lit, il est mourant.

Sasuke sauta des carcasses des statues et se dirigea vers la jeune fille.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Il y a eu une attaque. Des ninjas sont venus ici et ont essayé de voler l'oeuf.

-Il est vraiment si précieux?

-Oui, il possède une puissance sans égale. Sur la Terre il y a cinq oeufs correspondant chacun à un élément.

-Je vois donc s'ils sont venus ici pour voler l'oeuf c'est qu'ils doivent en avoir après les autres oeufs.

Sojika se dirigea vers la cuisine et en ressortit avec un plateau contenant des tasses et une tasse à thé. Sasuke s'assit parterre devant une table basse. Elle lui servit une tasse avec du thé.

-Qui étaient-ils, et comment ils étaient habiller?

-Je ne vais pas te mentir, il y avait quatre personnes que je connais très bien. Kii, Meian, Seitan et Meishu.

-Kii, c'est un des trois déité de Hakoo. Meian aussi d'après Ubikate.

-Ils ont tous été les élèves de maître Kameiji. dit simplement la jeune femme.

-Pourtant, je croyais qu'il ne pouvais n'y avoir qu'un seul héritier par siècle.

-Exact, ça à toujours fonctionner comme ça. Mais ils sont bien plus vieux que toi même s'ils n'en ont pas l'apparence. Le plus jeune est Kii, il a cent vingt ans. Ensuite Meian, lui, il doit avoir deux cents ans. Après vint, Seitan qui a trois siècles. Et avant eux tous, Meishu, ce fut le premier à être nommé le digne héritier. Crois-moi il est bien plus vieux que quelques centaines d'années.

-Mais c'est impossible de vivre aussi longtemps.

-Normalement la vie d'un être humain s'arrête au bout de cent ans maximum, mais maître Kameiji leur a enseigné une technique interdite. Elle permet de stopper l'horloge interne du corps. Donc les signes de vieillesse se stoppent et le corps ne se détériore pas.

-C'est eux qui ont essayé de tuer le maître?

-Oui et ils ont réussi à toucher maître Kameiji, lui bloquant ainsi tout Chacra. Un corps sans Chacra est destiné à mourir.

-Pourquoi sont-ils devenu comme ça?

-Ils ont tous eu une enfance difficile. Meishu était le premier élève de maître Kameiji, il n'avait aucune envie particulière à part gagner en puissance, mais le côté sombre de ses gênes le rattrapèrent et il perdit le contrôle de lui-même. Puis vint Seitan quelque siècle après. Lui, il voulait protéger tous ses amis et il était déjà très fort à la base, malheureusement le trop plein de pouvoir le rendit malade mentalement. Le troisième fut Meian une siècle après, dans un accès de folie il tua toute sa famille, puis il voulut se suicider, mais maître Kameiji ayant pitié le prit avec lui. Puis le dernier est Kii, tout jeune il était déjà dans la rue avec son grand frère. Ils menaient des combats de rues pour se faire de l'argent. Un jour un combat dégénérer et le grand frère de Kii fut tué par un couteau. Il fut dégoutté de la vie et le maître la prit juste à temps pour ne pas qu'il se suicide.

-Et ils ont tous fini l'entraînement?

-Non, il y a seulement Kii qui l'a fini. A la base il était le plus faible des quatre, mais c'est le seul qui a eu assez de courage pour finir l'entraînement. Les autres doivent en être à la deuxième phase, comme toi.

-Pourtant, d'après ce que m'a dit Kii, il a un supérieur.

-Oui, son supérieur est Meishu, car il est plus vieux. Mais Kii est s'il le veut est bien plus fort.

-Je vois, Meishu manipule Kii pour ne pas qu'il se retourne sur lui.

-Ce doit être ça.

-Comment je peux finir mon entraînement?

-Tu dois vraiment être sûr, car une fois engagé tu ne pourras plus faire marche arrière.

-J'en suis sûr.

Sojika se leva et Sasuke l'a suivit. Elle se dirigea vers une porte tout au fond du couloir. Elle l'ouvrit et Sasuke regarda avec étonnement la pièce.

-------------------------------------

Naruto venait de quitter le pays de la Terre n'ayant toujours pas de renseignements. Il sautait de branche en branche parcourant plusieurs mètres. Il stoppa net sa course, il se redressa sur sa branche et en une fraction de seconde il fit un coup-de-pied retourné. Un jeune garçon de onze ans venait de se prendre l'attaque de Naruto. Il alla s'écraser contre l'arbre.

-Qui es-tu? Le garçon sauta une branche en arrière pour mettre de la distance.

-Je n'ai pas à me présenter à l'ennemi.

-A l'ennemi?

-Tu es celui qui a attaqué le village et enlever mon ami.

-De quoi tu parles?

Un homme d'environ vingt ans apparut sur le côté de Naruto en fonçant sur lui ayant un kunai à la main. Naruto coupa le kunai avec une lame de vent puis contra l'homme en lui donnant un coup-de-poing à la figure. Il se rattrapa et se mit aux côtés du garçon.

-Vous êtes qui?

-C'est à nous de vous poser cette question.

-Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki et je viens de Konoha. A vous maintenant.

Le jeune se tourna vers son senpai.

-Tu crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance?

-Il vient de dire qu'il venait de Konoha, je crois qu'on peut.

-Alors?

-Je me présente, je suis Shounen Danji et voici mon senpai Ijin Ookii. Notre village s'est fait attaquer et mon ami s'est fait enlever.

-Je vois, qui sont les gens qui ont fait ça?

-Nous n'en savons rien. Depuis quelque temps des hommes nous volent de l'argent.

-Venez nous allons vous montrer notre village.

Ils changèrent de direction et arrivèrent vite au village. Une dizaine d'hommes armées y étaient déjà, en face d'eux les maisons et les villageois. Un homme géant tenait un garçon de onze ans entre ses mains.

-Donnez-nous tous l'argent que vous avez sinon on tueras cet enfant.

Naruto apparut aux côtés des villageois avec les deux garçons. La dizaine d'hommes tombèrent à terre, mort.

-Koji! cria Shounen.

-Je suppose que c'est lui ton ami.

-Oui.

Naruto fit un mouvement de la main et les deux bras retenant le jeune garçons furent coupé. Koji courut vers les villageois. Naruto disparut aux yeux de tout le monde et reparut devant l'homme lui donnant une centaine de coup-de-poing. Il le bloqua contre un arbre. Le blond lui attrapa à la gorge et le souleva du sol.

-Pour qui tu travailles?

-Je ne dirais rien.

Naruto mit sa main au niveau de l'amputation et pressa, l'homme hurla de douleur.

-D'accord... D'accord. Je travaille pour Hakoo.

Après un interrogatoire musclé, Naruto soutira tous les renseignements dont il avait besoin. Puis il partit en direction de Konoha.

----------------------------------------

La porte grande ouverte, Sasuke regardait avec un air ébahi la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Une forêt immense avec une tour qui y trônait au milieu.

-L'entraînement au Saijutsu est très difficile. La première étape consiste à atteindre cette tour sans Chacra, normalement ton corps ne survivrait pas, mais cette pièce est spéciale. Je te préviens que dès que tu auras passé cette porte, ton Chacra sera évaporé et celui de Tenchi emprisonner, il ne pourra plus filtrer. Fait attention, des insectes venimeux et des bêtes féroces habitent cette forêt.

Sasuke passa le pas de la porte et il sentit un vide immense dans son corps. Il se sentit plus fatigué de minutes en minutes. Il se mit à courir à travers les branchages. Plusieurs minutes s'étaient déjà passées et Sasuke était déjà à bout de force.

Un lion géant se mit à courir vers Sasuke qui voulut sauter par-dessus lui, mais le manque de Chacra instaura les lois de la gravité et il fut rappelé au sol. Il cracha du sang et tomba au sol.

"Vouloir utiliser du Chacra sans en avoir reviens au suicide."

Le lion allait donner un coup de griffe quand Sasuke roula sur le côté. Il attrapa une liane et se mit à courir vers la bête. Elle fit pareille et au moment de la rencontre Sasuke fit une glissade passant ainsi entre les pattes du monstre. Il accrocha la liane à ses deux pattes arrières puis partit dans la direction de la tour.

Le lion se retourna et fut incapable d'avancer. Sasuke arriva à la tour à moitié mort de fatigue. Il entra à l'intérieur et se retrouva au milieu de la même pièce vide. Sojika avança vers lui.

-Où sont passé tous les arbres et la tour?

-C'était une illusion, tout ce que tu as rencontré dans cette pièce n'avait rien de réel. Maintenant que tu as réussi la première épreuve tu as désormais le contrôle total et mental de ton Chacra.

Sasuke reprit ses forces en un rien de temps.

-Passons à la deuxième étape. Tu es très rapide et même le ninja le plus rapide que j'ai connue, mais cette vitesse n'est rien comparée à celle que tu peux avoir. Être aussi rapide que l'éclair, frapper en un millième de seconde.


	21. Exercice deux

La tour dans laquelle Sasuke venait de rentrer reparut, ils étaient juste devant.

-La deuxième étapes consiste à séparer le Chacra en deux partie. Ton corps manipule naturellement l'énergie physique et mental pour former le Chacra. Mais le plus dur est de les séparer, ensuite tu devras seulement utiliser ton énergie mental pour gravir cette tour.

-Pourquoi?

-Le Saijutsu demande une précision absolue dans le Chacra et une fois activée la technique demande en permanence l'énergie mental et physique séparément. Donc tu dois apprendre à les séparer pour pouvoir arrêter cette technique sans trop de dégâts.

-Très bien, alors j'y vais.

-Encore un détail. Cette tour possède de nombreux pièges et comme pour cette salle elle t'empêche d'utiliser ton Chacra. La mécanisme permet d'arrêter le malaxage du Chacra. Je t'aiderais tout au long des pièges, mais tu devras les déjouer par toi-même.

Ils entrèrent dans la tour, la salle était vide, elle faisait plus de cinq cent mètres carré. Une grille montant du sol au plafond prenait une bonne partie du mur gauche. En face d'eux, un escalier semblant mener à une porte fermé à clef.

-Bien voici ton aide. Ton temps est compté car entre les dents tu mourras, mais entre les dents tu survivras.

-Hein?

Sojika claqua des doigts et elle disparut. La grille métallique commença à se lever et des griffes ainsi que des dents monstrueuses firent leurs apparition déformant la grille grâce aux coups portés.

-C'est quoi ce monstre?

La grille n'étant même pas levé d'un quart que la bête était déjà à moitié sortie. Sasuke courut vers la porte en haut des escaliers mais elle était fermé à clef. Le monstre avait réussi à sortir au trois quart de son corps.

------------------------------------

Naruto arrivait enfin à Konoha qui était en train de subir un assaut d'une grande envergure. Une seconde plus tard il était encerclé par une dizaine d'ennemis, Il sortit son épée et tua tous ses ennemis. Puis Kiba et Akamaru apparurent à ses côtés, pour finir tous ses amis arrivèrent et prirent place autour du blond. La nuit était finalement tombée et enfermait Konoha dans l'obscurité malgré les incendies se propageant un peu partout dans le village.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Naruto? demanda Kiba assis sur son chien.

Il se retourna vers Kakashi espérant une explication.

-Des troupes de ninjas d'élites sont arrivé à Konoha il y a dix minutes depuis on a livré bataille. Mais quoi que l'on fasse, il en vient encore.

Naruto réfléchit un instant.

-Quel est la situation global du village par rapport à cette attaque?

Une dizaine d'ennemis arriva en courant vers nous, nous encerclant. Ils se jetèrent tous sur nous. Naruto lâcha une vague de vent les envoyant au tapis.

-Vous permettez? Je réfléchit.

-Le village ainsi que les ninjas tiendrons le coup, le seul problème est que nous n'étions pas préparer.

-Je vois alors, le village pourrais survivre.

Naruto sauta très haut dans les airs et fit un nombre incalculable de signe. Puis il écarta les bras. Une barrière de vent gigantesque entoura le village de la feuille, empêchant ainsi toute personne d'entrer mais aussi de sortir de Konoha.

Il redescendit au milieu de ses compagnons.

-Vous êtes prêts?

Tous firent un signe de la tête.

-Alors dispersion!!

Il allèrent tous dans une direction différente. Naruto lui alla aux portes du villages d'où il devait repousser les assauts ennemis.

--------------------------

Sasuke bataillait avec le monstre essayant de survivre. Mais la chose l'avala d'une traite. A l'intérieur de son ventre, il se concentra et arriva enfin à séparer les deux énergies. Son corps se mit à briller puis il y eu une explosion. Le ventre du monstre éclata laissant sortir le brun.

-J'ai réussi, maintenant comment je fait pour sortir de cette salle?

Il entendit une voix qui venait de partout et de nulle part à la fois.

-Souviens toi de mon énigme.

-Ton énigme? Ton temps est compté car entre les dents tu mourras, mais entre les dents tu survivras. Mon temps était compté à cause de la grille, j'ai failli mourir car il m'a avalé, alors mon ticket de sortit est entre ses dents?

Il regarda et s'assura que la bête était belle et bien morte et fouilla une à une ses dents jusqu'à trouver enfin la clef. Il courut et ouvra la porte. Une fois passé, il vit un lac immense et à l'autre rive en face de lui se trouvait la porte. Sojika apparut à ses côtés.

-Voilà tu es au deuxième étage. L'explosion causera ta perte, mais elle te sauveras dans les ténèbres de la mort. Sur ce, je te laisse.

Elle fit comme la première fois et elle disparut dans un claquement de doigt. Sasuke s'assit au sol réfléchissant à la nouvel énigme.

-Si je traverse ce lac sans pouvoir manipuler du Chacra je risque de me noyer. Il n'a pas l'air profond mais assez pour pouvoir sombrer sans espoir de remonter. Sombrer? répéta-t-il. Mais c'est ça!

Il plongea dans le lac et commença à nager de toute ses forces. Il arriva à faire une quarantaine de mettre avant de prendre la tasse. Il respira un grand coup puis il se laissa délibérément couler. Une fois qu'il ne vit plus rien à cause de la noirceur des abysses, il commença à séparé les énergies et à retenir l'explosion. Une fois assurer être assez enfoui sous des tonnes d'eau, il libéra l'énergie. Une explosion énorme se produisit et repoussa l'eau autour de Sasuke. Il se mit à courir sans qu'une seule goutte d'eau ne lui tombe dessus.

Il sortit du lac essoufflé et en sueur.

-Très intelligent! Tu as concentré ton énergie et tu l'as libéré pour former une sorte de bouclier autour de toi. Bien ouvre la porte et passe la troisième étape.

-----------------------------

Les combats faisaient rage et tous les ninjas ennemis commençais sérieusement à prendre le dessus. Naruto était venu à bout des ninjas essayant de passer la barrière, il l'a désactiva et chercha ses compagnons. Il vit tout débord Kiba et Akamaru en train de se battre contre un homme bizarre aux yeux violet. Les deux amis se transformèrent en loup géant à deux têtes, mais d'un seul coup fulgurant, leur ennemi arrêta la transformation.

Naruto sauta du toit duquel il regardait la scène pour venir en aide à Kiba.

-Naruto pousse-toi!

-Ne dit pas de bêtise, tu es épuisé et Akamaru aussi. Laisse-moi m'occuper de lui.

-Ne vous en faite pas, chacun son tour. dit-il en riant aux éclats. Je vais buter le clébard devant les yeux de son maître et ensuite je le tuerais et me servirais de ses tripes pour étrangler le blond.

-T'as dépassé...

Naruto ne put terminer sa phrase que Kiba se jetait déjà sur son ennemi.

-Kurou Hiiro!! La griffe écarlate!!! Les griffes de sa main droite brillèrent d'une lumière rouge.

-C'est fini. dit Naruto.

Lors d'un entraînement auprès de Kiba, il avait utiliser cette technique et Naruto se retrouva une semaine cloué au lit de l'hôpital.

Il courait vers l'homme à une vitesse peu convainquant. Le membre de Hakoo afficha un sourire puis il aguicha Kiba en faisant signe de venir de la main. Ce dernier disparut et arriva derrière l'homme, il lui donna un coup de griffe, qu'il esquiva en sautant, il lança plusieurs kunai avant d'atterrir au sol.

Kiba venait de disparaître et de revenir dans la vision de son ennemi en étant juste devant lui. Il donna un nouveau coup que l'homme esquiva encore une fois. Une sourire inattendus étira les lèvres de Kiba.

Quatre énormes blessures venaient d'apparaître sur le ventre de l'homme. Il se mit à rire aux éclats. Les plaies se refermaient à vu d'oeil.

-Comme pour les dernières fois, tes techniques n'ont aucun effet sur moi.

-Quand j'ai lancé pour la première fois ma technique du loup, tu t'es laissé toucher. Mais quand je l'ai lancé la deuxième fois, tu as anticiper mon coup, j'en ai déduit que ton corps assimile les attaques qu'il reçoit.

L'homme en face de Kiba ne pu plus bouger.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive?

-Tu as assimilé mon Kurou Hiiro. Malheureusement pour toi, cette technique contient du poison. Allez, viens Akamaru on y va.

Le chien se dirigea vers son maître, mais au lieu de revenir avec lui vers Naruto il continua sa route jusqu'à son ennemi.

-Dégage de là, sale cabot!

Akamaru s'approcha encore plus de lui, il un patte et se laissa allez sur l'homme visiblement furieux. Naruto et Kiba éclatèrent de rire quand il vit le chien revenir soulagé avec un immense sourire aux babines.

-Il faut qu'on y aille pour aider nos amis.

Kiba monta sur son chien et il suivit le blond qui courait de toit en toit.


	22. La rage de Konoha

Kiba et Naruto couraient toujours dans les rues de Konoha cherchant leurs coéquipiers. Après un certain temps ils tombèrent sur Shikamaru. Il était épuiser et venait apparemment de tuer un nombre assez conséquent d'ennemis car ils jonchaient le sol tout autour du jeune Nara.

Un seul ennemi s'opposait à lui. Naruto et Kiba restèrent sur le toit voulant voir ce que le petit génie épuisé avait encore dans le ventre. En regardant plus précisément les deux garçons s'aperçurent que l'ennemi qui s'opposait à Shikamaru était en fait une femme.

Elle s'élança sur le descendant des Naras qui ne bougea pas. Il fit plusieurs signes avant que son hombre ne s'étende sous ses pieds. La femme l'esquiva en sautant, mais Shikamaru souleva son hombre du sol pour la toucher. Elle fit un seul signe et une lumière aveuglante apparut autour de son corps dissipant ainsi l'hombre.

Sans que la femme ne le remarque, Shikamaru avait sauté lui aussi et était maintenant à côté d'elle tenant à la main l'arme d'Asuma chargée d'une lame de Chacra noir. Le jeune Nara allait lui asséner un coup lorsqu'elle invoqua en une seconde un sabre. Il s'en suivit un échange de coup impressionnant. Ils posèrent les pieds à terre puis ils s'écartèrent de quelques mètres.

Shikamaru repartit à la charge faisant une dizaine de signes, la lame de Chacra s'agrandit et commença à agir comme un aiment attirant tout l'air autour de la lame et le transformant en un vent noir tournoyant autour du bras du jeune de l'hombre.

-La tornade de l'hombre fulgurante!!!

Shikamaru courut vers son ennemi, il eut une idée. Il continua de courir, mais au moment de l'affrontement il fut blessé à l'épaule et il lâcha la lame qui se planta dans le sol.

-Pauvre idiot, tu ne te croix pas assez fort pour pouvoir me toucher avec une technique aussi faible.

-Je ne croix pas te toucher directement.

Il fit le signe du tigre d'une seule main.

-Activation!!

La tornade qui était toujours présente sur la lame de son maître commença à prendre de l'ampleur. Le jeune femme étant juste à côté se prit la tornade de plein fouet et elle disparut dans les tournoiements. La lame fut expulsé du sol et Shikamaru sauta pour la reprendre. Soudain la tempête commença à se dissiper et la femme reparut sur le sol, intact.

-Comment as-tu fait?

-Si je comprend bien c'est une technique niveau S. Donc tu dois être à bout de force.

Shikamaru courut une nouvelle fois vers son adversaire rechargeant la lame d'hombre. Une seconde plus tard le jeune Nara se prit la lame de la femme dans le coeur.

-Ta rapidité n'a plus rien à voir avec celle que tu avais au début du combat.

Shikamaru restait incapable de bouger, tétanisé par la douleur qui lui lacérait les entrailles. Il fini par cracher du sang et par fermer les yeux.

----------------------------------

Sasuke avait gravit plusieurs étages et il était épuisé, malheureusement il n'avait pas droit au repos. Il devait continuer encore et encore pour arriver en haut de la tour. Il monta un étage de plus et il se retrouva dans une grande pièce circulaire et vide, à part la statue géante fait de pierre de Sojika.

-Voici la dernière étape, Sasuke-san. Tu vas devoir détruire mon corps de pierre pour pouvoir passer à l'exercice suivant.

-Comment?

-Tu le sais.

La femme de pierre voulut écraser Sasuke qui se défendit en créant une explosion. Mais le manque d'énergie et force monstrueuse de Sojika vinrent à bout de l'explosion. La femme attrapa Sasuke comme un vulgaire rat.

-C'est tout ce que tu peux faire? Je croyais pourtant que tu étais fort.

Sasuke essaya de créer une explosion, mais il cracha du sang signe que sa réserve d'énergie est épuisé.

-Il te faut peut-être un coup-de-main.

Sojika se retourna pour montrer à Sasuke un grand sablier. Une personne était à l'intérieur et commençait à disparaître sous les tonnes de sables. Sasuke regarda mieux et il vit Sakura.

-Sakura!! Libère-la!! cria Sasuke.

-Seulement si tu arrive à me battre.

La femme de pierre voulut donner un coup-de-poing à Sasuke. Ce dernier sauta mettant son poing en avant pour contre-attaquer. Son énergie mental se mit à se condenser sur son corps, il arriva à concentrer toute son énergie dans son poing. L'impact fut dément, le poing de Sojika éclata.

Sasuke atterrit en douceur, il prépara une nouvelle attaque et l'a transféra dans son poing.

-Mange ça!!! cria le brun avant de lancer une balle couleur blanche en direction de Sojika. Elle n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver, la sphère passa carrément au travers causant un énorme trou dans le torse de la statue.

Sojika apparut à côté de Sasuke avec un air fier faisant s'étirer ses lèvres.

-Bien nous reprendrons demain avec le troisième exercice.

-Sakura!! cria Sasuke se foutant complètement de Sojika.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'une partie d'elle-même. Ce que tu vois est son inconscient.

Sojika fit plusieurs signes avant d'ouvrir la main et de faire un mouvement de droite à gauche.

-Regarde.

Sasuke s'avança et il vit Sakura en train de se battre contre une dizaine d'ennemis, mais elle semblait s'en sortir.

-C'est Konoha?

-Oui.

-Il faut que j'y aille.

-Tu ne leur sauras d'aucune aide. Les ninjas de Konoha sont très puissant, de plus il y a Naruto là-bas. Alors, ne t'en fait pas et termine ton entraînement.

Ils sortirent de la pièce pour se diriger vers le salon, où Sojika proposa un thé à Sasuke. Une fois celui-ci fini la jeune femme alla voir maître Kameiji. Une heure plus tard Sojika ressortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers Sasuke qui était toujours assis en train de boire son quatrième thé.

-Maître Kameiji est réveillé et il demande à te voir.

Le brun se leva et laissa sa boisson à moitié fini. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la chambre de leur maître qui était allongé dans son lit au fond de la pièce.

-Approche. dit-il d'une voix très faible.

Sasuke s'avança et s'agenouilla près de son lit.

-Ecoute. Je ne vais plus vivre très longtemps... donc je voudrais que tu me dises la vérité. Est-ce qu'ils sont tous dans les ténèbres?

-Qui?

-Mes anciens élèves.

-Je pense que oui.

Kameiji posa sa main sur la tête de Sasuke.

-Tu es comme un fils pour moi et... j'ai confiance en toi. Alors je vais te donner tout mon pouvoir pendant que je encore en vie.

-Mais si vous faites ça, vous... dit Sasuke ayant les larmes aux yeux. Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas perdre encore quelqu'un qui m'est très chère. Je vais trouver un moyen de vous sauver.

-Non, j'ai déjà vécu bien plus longtemps que la normale. Je dois avoir plus d'un millier d'années. dit-il avec un sourire triste.

Une lumière apparut entre la main du maître et la tête de l'élève. Soudain des kanjis apparurent sur le torse de Sasuke disant: Ne demeure pas dans le passé, ne rêve pas du futur, concentre ton esprit sur le moment présent. Le brun regarda une dernière fois son maître, on le croirais paisiblement endormis. Maître Kameiji est mort.

Sasuke se releva en vitesse et se dirigea vers la porte, où Sojika pleurait sur le pas. Il essuya ses larmes et posa une main rassurant sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Il l'a regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je veux continuer l'entraînement pour maître Kameiji.

-Mais tu n'es pas épuisé?

-Je veux respecter le dernier voeux non-formulé de maître Kameiji. Je vais tout essayer pour les ramener sur le chemin de la raison. Pour ça je dois finir l'entraînement le plus vite possible.

La jeune acquiesça et ils retournèrent dans la pièce au fond du couloir.

----------------------------------

Le Chuunin cracha du sang avant d'empoigner l'arme qui lui lacérait le coeur à pleine main. Il leva la tête difficilement pour regarder une dernière fois la femme. Il afficha un sourire.

-Finalement j'ai réussi à t'avoir.

-Quoi? Je ne peux plus bouger. Comment...

Le vrai Shikamaru apparut en-dessous des décombres avec un sourire victorieux.

-Quand t'es-tu permuter avec un clone? Et comment as-tu fait pour m'avoir emprisonner dans ton hombre?

-J'ai créé un clone quand tu étais dans la tornade. Je savais que tu étais toujours vivante donc je me suis en allé en laissant mon clone ici. Quand tu as vu la vitesse de mon clone tu aurais dû te méfier, mais tu as foncer dans le tas. Mon clone n'est pas un clone normal c'est un clone des ténèbres. Il possède la capacité d'immobiliser sa cible au moindre contact.

-Enfoirer!

-Je vais utiliser une dernière technique S. Celle-ci va t'envoyer dans un autre monde.

-Non!!

Shikamaru fit plusieurs signes.

-Le puits des ténèbres sans fond!!

Une tâche apparut sous les pieds de la femme apeuré. Elle s'étendit jusqu'à atteindre plus d'une centaine de mètre de diamètre. La jeune femme et le clone ténébreux sombrèrent dans le puits noir et en quelque seconde on ne la vit plus. Tous les ninjas tué par Shikamaru disparurent eux aussi du sol.

-Rupture!!

La technique se résorba et disparut totalement, l'héritier des Naras tomba sur l'arrière train avant de pousser un grand soupir.

Naruto et Kiba arrivèrent à côté de lui avec un énorme sourire chacun.

-Quel combat. Tu cachais bien ton jeu, Shikamaru. dit Kiba.

Naruto lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever puis ils partirent de nouveau pour aller aider les autres.


	23. La victoire de Konoha

La situation se faisait catastrophique au village. Naruto avait dû remettre la barrière de vent autour du village car les ninjas arrivaient toujours plus nombreux. Le soleil du matin commençait à pointer ses premiers rayons sur Konoha toujours en bataille.

Naruto, Kiba et Shikamaru s'étaient fait encerclé par une vingtaine d'homme de Hakoo. Shikamaru ayant utilisé plus de trois techniques niveau S était à court de Chacra. Kiba épuiser de son combat contre le ninja supérieur de Hakoo. Et Naruto était exténué à cause de la barrière qu'il avait dû tenir toute la nuit.

Les ninjas sautèrent sur eux armes aux poing pour les achevés, Naruto et ses amis fermèrent les yeux espérant que cela se fasse rapidement, plusieurs secondes plus tard le blond ouvrit les yeux. Il vit un homme se tenant dos à lui avec une queue et des oreilles grises sur la tête.

-Okamioto?

-Content de me revoir le nain?

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit espèce de chien galeux?

Kiba et Akamaru entendirent la dispute et se retournèrent vers Naruto.

-Naruto, qu'est-ce que t'as dit? Je t'interdit d'utiliser ça comme insulte!!

-Excuse-moi, Kiba. dit-il en mettant les mains devant lui comme pour le calmer. Le blond se retourna vers Okamioto.

-Où sont les autres? Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu seul.

-Ouais. Les autres sont partis devant pour aider.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Pourtant on voulais vous appeler que pour Akatsuki.

-Ubikate et moi, on s'est entraîner et une fois assez fort, on n'en pouvais plus d'attendre là-bas sans rien faire. Alors on a emmener Tsuneo de force et on est partit.

-Bon, merci mais maintenant on va se débrouiller sans toi.

-Eh c'est comme ça que tu remercies ton sauveur?

-Mon sauveur? Le sauveur de mon cul?

Ils se tenaient tous les deux par le col. Trois des ennemis ayant sauté pour les tuer étaient raide mort parterre.

-C'est bon laisse moi leur régler leur compte, ça se voit que t'es claqué.

-Même pas vrai.

-Vous avez fini les petits? On dirait deux chiens en train de se bagarrer.

-"Petit"? prononça Naruto sur un ton sadique.

-"Chien"? Okamioto fit craquer ses doigts.

Près de dix secondes plus tard, tous les ennemis sont étendus au sol, mort.

Grâce à l'aide qu'on apporté Okamioto, Ubikate et Tsuneo le village de Konoha fut débarrassé des ninjas ennemis. Malgré la défense pratiquement impénétrable de Konoha ils avaient causé beaucoup de pertes et la partie Est du village avait été rasé.

Le lendemain du décès de leurs maître, ils l'avaient mis sur une barque et l'avaient poussé au milieu du lac avant d'y mettre le feu. Une mort comme les rois.

-Une semaine plus tard-

-Bien, Sasuke je t'annonce officiellement que tu as fini l'entraînement au Saijutsu.

-Génial!! cria Sasuke en soulevant son bras en signe de réussite, mais il le rebaissa vite. La douleur parcourait tout son corps. Je sens que je vais avoir des courbatures demain.

Après avoir prit une douche bien chaude il aida Sojika à préparer le repas qui se passa dans la bonne humeur.

-Demain tu retournes à Konoha?

-Yep.

La jeune femme baissa la tête et continua de manger. Sasuke sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Ca va?

-Oui, ça va très bien. Tu as fini de manger? Elle se précipita de débarrassé la table pour l'emmener dans l'évier, là où elle commença à frotter. Sasuke se leva de table et se dirigea vers la vaisselle sale.

-Je pensais à une chose. Vu que maître Kameiji est décédé, tu vas te retrouver toute seule. Alors je me suis dit que peut-être que tu voudrais venir avec moi à Konoha.

-Oui. s'empressa de répondre Sojika.

Ils continuèrent de faire la vaisselle en riant avant d'aller se coucher chacun de son côté. Le lendemain matin Sojika frappa à la porte de la chambre de Sasuke qui lui ouvrit.

-Bonjour, Sojika. dit Sasuke en se frottant les yeux.

-Salut! Sasuke écarquilla les yeux quand il entendit la jeune fille qui était toute timide et respectueuse envers tout dire "Salut". C'était la première fois que Sasuke l'a voyait sourire et dire salut.

-Ca va? demanda Sasuke inquiet. Il posa une main sur le front de Sojika, mais elle n'avait pas de fièvre.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je voulais juste que tu essayes ses vêtements. C'était les habits de maître Kameiji quand il a commencé à inventé les techniques Saiton.

Presque une heure après, Sojika attendait assise sur ses bagages que Sasuke sorte de sa chambre pour voir à quoi il ressemblait. Quand il sortit avec un sac à la main, Sojika eut à peine le temps de le voir qu'elle se mit à saigner du nez. Elle s'essuya vite puis reposa son regard sur Sasuke étonné par sa réaction.

-Je suppose que ces habits me vont bien.

-Plus que bien, c'est comme s'ils avaient été cousu pour toi.

-Parfait, alors on peut partir.

Ils marchèrent pendant des heures pour arriver finalement à Konoha. Ils ne reconnurent pas tout de suite le village dévasté, mais quand Sakura passa devant les portes à moitié détruite Sasuke l'a reconnu tout de suite.

-Sakura!! cria Sasuke. Surprise, elle se tourna vers l'endroit d'où on l'appelait et elle vit Sasuke.

Elle se mit à courir, elle trébucha beaucoup de fois, mais elle parvint finalement à arriver dans les bras du beau brun. Elle regarda Sojika derrière le brun et de nature un peu jalouse elle se mit à répéter "je t'aime". Soudain elle s'aperçut de quelque chose, elle s'écarta des bras Sasuke et regarda d'un ensemble la tenue de Sasuke. Elle se mit à saigner du nez puis à baver.

Sasuke fit plusieurs claquement de doigt pour essayé de réveiller Sakura qui s'était perdu dans ses rêves. Elle se reprit. L'Uchiwa vit les derniers membres de son ancienne équipe passé à travers les remparts ravagé, il les appela et ils vinrent les rejoindre. Kakashi ne portait plus sa veste verte de Jounin. Il portait toujours les même pantalon et chaussures ainsi que son tee-shirt et son masque. Le tout était surpassé par un vêtement un peu dans le même style que Naruto sauf que celle-ci était blanche et avait le Kanji loup dans le dos.

-Je vois que vous avez adopté une tenue de Hokage.

-Et moi je vois que tu as des habits très classe.

Sasuke avait une mèche à l'arrière de la tête enroulé dans un ruban rouge. Il portait une chemise blanche légère fait dans le même tissu que les kimonos. Les manches avaient été déchirés laissant un dentelage irrégulier au niveau des épaules, cela laissait apercevoir les bras musclés sans être trop de Sasuke. Il portait une ceinture noir fait de coton soutenant son pantalon. Il était blanc, mais classique. Il découvrait légèrement les chevilles. Dans le dos de la chemise était inscrit le Kanji foudre en rouge et sur le devant au niveau des clavicules était cous les Kanjis Ciel et Terre.

-Je vous présente Sojika, c'est un de mes amis. Elle m'a aidé pour mon entraînement.

-Très bien. Alors en tant que Hokage je me présente. Kakashi Hatake, voici Naruto Uzumaki et Sakura Haruno. Étant plus jeune nous faisions tous partit de la même équipe. Je vais te faire visiter le reste du village.

Kakashi partit avec la jeune femme. Sasuke se rapprocha de Naruto et Sakura.

-Que c'est-il passé?

-Hakoo nous a attaqué. Nous avons réussi à les repousser grâce à l'aide d'Okamioto, Ubikate et Tsuneo.

-Je suis désolé... J'aurais dû être là quand...

-Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Quand je m'entraînait au Senjutsu, Pein à bien attaqué le village et je n'était pas là.

-Quel est la situation?

-Nous avons perdu le principal de nos hommes dans la bataille, nôtre force militaire est tombé à vingt-cinq pour cent. Le village n'as jamais été aussi mal en point, même pendant la troisième guerre. C'est la quatrième guerre des Shinobis. Et cette guerre est la plus dévastatrice que le monde est porté. Il faut vite que l'on mettent un terme à Hakoo et à Akatsuki.

-Tu as obtenu des renseignements?

-Je sais où est leurs QG.

-Vous n'avez plus besoin de nous chercher.

Les trois Chuunins se retournèrent surpris, ils virent s'approcher Kii et Meian.


	24. Kii et Meian

-Bonjours cher Sasuke. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais nous avons tué ton maître.

Le brun disparut aux yeux de tout le monde, une lumière bleu apparut une seconde, puis celle d'après. Sasuke était debout six mètre plus loin pendant que Kii était assis au sol s'essuyant le filet de sang coulant de sa bouche.

-Je vois que tu es au courant et que tu as suivit l'entraînement. Jusqu'à quel stade t'es tu hissé?

-Au quatrième.

-Tu es donc mon égale.

-Kii, tu dois te ressaisir. Meishu te manipule arrête de croire tout ce qu'il te dit.

-Sakura, va vite prévenir notre escouade.

-Oui.

La rose partit en courant. Meian qui voulait intervenir donna un coup-de-poing, mais il frappa dans le vide. Sasuke se trouvait déjà à quelque mètre. Naruto sauta et asséna un coup à Meian.

-Ce n'est pas gentil d'intervenir dans un combat.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, maître Meishu est plus fort que moi et je crois en ses idéo!

-Et c'est quoi ses idéo? Réduire le village de Konoha en cendre pour instaurer la paix?

-Non, mais c'est un sacrifice nécessaire pour avoir la paix dans le monde!

Kii s'était relever et commençait à donner des coups, mais à chaque fois Sasuke était autre part.

-Ca ne sert à rien. La paix absolue n'existe pas et n'existeras jamais. Tout bonnement parce que tout marche par paire, c'est la loi universelle. L'homme et la femme, le jour et la nuit, le bien et le mal, la terre et la mer, le Ying et le Yang et l'amour et la haine. Tant qu'il y auras de l'amour la haine ne disparaîtra pas. Pour qu'il n'y ait plus d'amour tu n'as qu'a dire à Meishu du tuer tout les être vivants sur Terre!

Ce fut la seule fois où Sasuke contre-attaqua. Il lui donna un coup en pleine figure tellement fort que Kii apparut comme un éclair et dévasta tous les arbres se trouvant sur son passage, s'enfonçant dans le noir de la forêt.

Tsuneo arriva la première, Meian arriva à se libéré de l'emprise de Naruto et prit la jeune femme en otage.

-Si vous nous suivez, cette fille mourra.

Puis il s'en alla tenant Tsuneo fermement. Okamioto et Ubikate venaient juste d'arrivé suivit de Sakura.

-Bien, Okamioto, Ubikate et Sakura je vous recrute pour une mission sauvetage. dit Naruto, avant de se mordre le pouce et de plaquer sa contre le sol. Invocation!!! Salut Gamakichi, je veux que tu ailles prévenir Kakashi que nous allons secourir Tsuneo.

-Bien.

Le crapaud se mit à sauter en direction du village. Toute l'équipe entama son voyage. Malheureusement la nuit tombait vite et ils furent obliger de s'arrêter pour la nuit.

-Comment on va faire pour entrer? demanda Ubikate.

-D'après mes informations la base serait situé sous terre. La sécurité est impressionnante donc il ne faut pas qu'on se fasse repéré en entrant. Il faudrait que deux d'entre nous se fasse passer pour un prisonnier pendant que deux d'entre nous seront les ninjas de Hakoo les ayant arrêté.

-Il faut qu'on reste en contact permanent. dit Sakura.

-J'ai apporté des oreillette. fit Naruto. Un de nous devra rester dehors et porter le coup final pour détruire la structure en entier.

-Je vais le faire. dit Sakura. J'ai beaucoup plus de force que vous et je ne serait pas blessé, comme ça je pourrais vous soigner.

-Bien, on a un plan. Maintenant Bonne nuit tout le monde. termina Sasuke.

Toute l'équipe dormit plusieurs heures, ils se réveillèrent aux aurores et continuèrent leur chemin. Une fois arrivé devant un escalier descendant sur une porte.

-Pourquoi c'est moi le prisonnier?

-Parce qu'ils te cherchent. dit Sasuke.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, s'ils nous attaquent on se servira de toi comme bouclier humain.

-Ferme ta gueule le nain de jardin.

-C'est pas toi qui a jouer dans Beethowen. Tu ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau a ce berger allemand. dit Naruto sadiquement en regardant Sasuke passer les menottes à Okamioto et à Ubikate.

Naruto et Sasuke utilisèrent une technique de transformation puis ils entrèrent dans le QG. Deux gardes se positionnèrent devant eux.

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Nous sommes des ninjas de Hakoo et nous venons pour le prisonnier Okamioto. dit Sasuke sur un ton calme.

-Attendez, qui nous dit que ce que vous racontez est vrai.

-C'est maître Meishu qui nous a engagé, si vous ne nous croyez pas allez lui demander.

-Non, c'est bon. On connait la colère de maître Meishu.

-Vous pouvez y aller.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, jusqu'à arriver à un endroit. On aurais dit un immeuble, un couloir bordé par d'un côté par un mur et des portes menant dans des bureaux et de l'autre côté une rambarde en verre. Les trois garçons regardèrent par-dessus la barrière qui leur arrivait au niveau du ventre. Un vide immense s'étendait sous leurs pieds. Une centaine d'étage contenant pour la plus part des salles d'entraînement et des boutiques pour les armes ninjas.

-Comment on va trouver Meishu?

-Dans les immeubles normaux, le chef se trouve souvent au haut étage. Ici nous sommes au plus haut, mais pour se protéger il ne se mettra pas juste à l'entrée, donc je pense qu'il est au dernier étage. conclu Okamioto.

-A l'étage le plus bas, très bien.

-Ca va prendre un temps fou pour descendre les étages. dit Naruto en regardant le vide.

-On va prendre l'ascenseur

Les deux autres n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre que Sasuke empoigna et il sauta dans le vide. Près d'une seconde et demi plus tard ils étaient tous en bas.

-Attention vous allez sûrement ressentir un mal de tête.

-Mais non ça... Merde ça c'est du mal de tête. dit Naruto.

-J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a compressé le cerveaux.

-Si tu veux je peux le compresser.

-Rêve toujours.

-Calmez-vous, les gamins sinon on va se faire repérer.

Sasuke enleva les menottes des mains de Okamioto et ils se dirigèrent vers la plus grande porte. Bizarrement il n'y avait personne à cet étage. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, une croix trônait en suspension dans les airs et en plein milieu de la pièce. Un homme était crucifié dessus. Il était amputé des mains et des pieds, ses entrailles étaient à moitié sortit de l'abdomen.

Un autre homme marchait derrière la croix, il se montra et se fut Kii.

-Je pensais que Seitan et Meishu allaient m'opposer plus de résistance, mais en fait non.

-C'est... Meishu? demanda Okamioto.

-Oui et là-bas assis sur le trône c'est Seitan.

-Il s'est débarrassé du chef de Hakoo et de son garde du corps personnel. souffla Ubikate.

-Tu dois être vraiment très fort pour avoir tué ces deux personnes sans la moindre égratignure.

-Quand tu m'as parlé de Meishu hier. Je me suis dit que tu avait tort. Mais le fait est qu'il me manipulais depuis que je suis devenu l'élève de maître Kameiji.

Meian apparut derrière l'équipe. et il les propulsa au fond de la pièce.

-Je suppose que vous connaissez Meian, c'est mon meilleur ami. Et maintenant on va régner sur le monde.

-Je dois vous dire une chose. Quand je t'ai prévenu de la bombe Ubikate. c'était pour pouvoir t'affronter et toi aussi Okamioto.

-Pourquoi nous?

-Chercher dans votre passé un évènement commun.

Ils eurent tout les deux un déclic. La mort de leurs parents.

-C'était toi? dit Ubikate avec le regard emplie de fureur.

-Oui.

Ubikate et Okamioto coururent vers Meian, il sortit une télécommande de sa poche et appuya sur un bouton. Puis il fit des signes avec ses mains. Il dessina un cercle de Chacra avec ses index. Quand les deux garçons touchèrent le cercle ils disparurent en même temps que Meian.

-Où ils sont passé?

-Meian les a envoyé dans une dimension parallèle pour les combattre sans aide extérieurs.

La porte qui était resté ouverte laissait apercevoir que six Kiros avançaient vers l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

-Je vais les divertir et toi tu t'occupe de Kii.

Naruto sortit de la pièce n'oubliant pas de refermer la porte faisant plus de trois mètre de haut derrière lui pour évité qu'ils entrent.

-Maintenant que nous sommes seul... Il claqua des doigts et les deux corps disparurent.

-Ils sont où?

-J'ai fait croire qu'ils étaient là pour qu'on me prennent au sérieux. Je ne suis pas un taré qui fait le combat de sa vie au milieux des corps de ses anciens allié.

-Le combat de sa vie?

-Oui. Tu es vraiment devenu extraordinairement fort, force, vitesse, intelligence. Tu résumes assez bien le ninja. Meian est le meurtrier de leur pauvre parents et comme moi, il est torturé par le passé. Ce pourquoi je veux que ce combat soit le dernier.

-J'ai juré sur le lit de mort de maître Kameiji d'essayer de vous sauver.

-La technique qui nous permet de vivre plusieurs centaines d'année est à double tranchant. Elle nous rend malade, des maladies mental. Si tu as parlé à Sojika tu devrais sûrement savoir de quoi il s'agit. Juste après la technique, nous sommes tous tourné du côté des ténèbres ne sachant pourquoi. Puis il y a quelque temps nous sommes un peu remonté à la surface Meian et moi. On s'est rendu compte de notre maladie et on a décidé d'éliminer Seitan et Meishu.

-Je ne veux pas te tuer.

-Pourtant tu le devras!!!

Kii fonça sur Sasuke.

-----------------------------------

-Où est-ce qu'on est?

-Je suis désolé d'avoir tué vos parents.

Ils se trouvaient dans une chose n'ayant pas de sol, pas de plafond, pas de mur et pas de gravité. La seule chose qui y avait était des débris, morceaux de métal où des blocs de terre.


	25. Hakoo vs Konoha

Sasuke se tenait devant Kii, Naruto face à six Kiros et Ubikate ainsi que Okamioto face à Meian.

Le brun sortit Hikari-ken, Kii courait toujours vers lui. Ce dernier disparut, il avait sauté et il sortit à son tour son épée. Le choque fut terrible, des étincelles sortirent des deux lames. Sasuke repoussa son asseyant.

-Tu as anticipé mon attaque. Bien, je vois que tu es vraiment devenu très fort.

Kii rechargea avec son sabre, une nouvelle fois l'attaque ne blessa aucun des deux. Kii tourna son épée et réussit à faire lâcher la sienne à Sasuke. Il enfonça son arme profondément dans le corps du brun. Ce dernier se mit à sourire avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans un nuage rouge bizarre.

-Activation!!

Des arcs électrique rouge apparurent dans le nuage, Kii étant toujours à l'intérieur se prit une décharge impressionnant. Pendant plus d'une minute ce qui est beaucoup pour un corps humain il se prit plus d'un milliard de volte.

-A ce stade tous les organes sont liquéfié, mais je suppose que ton horloge intérieur qui est arrêté t'as fait survivre.

Sasuke avait vu juste. Kii était toujours vivant, mais sacrément amoché.

-Exact, en temps normal les organes, comme le coeur ou le foie subissent de grands dégâts à cause de leurs mouvements, mais comme mon métabolisme est arrêté les organes son stoppé et donc l'électricité passe dans mon corps comme de l'eau. Du coup je n'ai que des dégâts physique.

-La seule chose avec laquelle tu ne peux pas rivalisé est ma vitesse.

La seconde d'après, il disparut. Un éclair horizontal apparut dans les airs en direction de Kii. Il n'eut pas le temps de le voir venir qu'il se prit une dizaine de coup-de-poing éparpillé sur toute la surface de son corps.

--------------------------

Naruto était déjà venu à bout de deux Kiros sans utiliser l'orbe ni le Senjutsu, mais malheureusement il était à bout de force. Il invoqua plusieurs crapaud pour l'aider. Ils occupèrent les Kiros pendant qu'il restait immobile. Quelque minutes plus tard, les animaux étaient épuisé et allaient se faire tuer.

Naruto annula l'invocation et il se rua vers ses ennemis. Il forma deux Rasengans qu'il écrasa durement sur deux Kiros qui succombèrent.

Les deux Kiros restant sautèrent pour planter leurs kunai dans le dos de Naruto. Mais ce dernier prépara un Rasen en un instant et il le lança. Ils voulurent simplement l'esquiver en s'écartant, mais il s'agrandit sous le commandement de Naruto. Ils esquivèrent avec plus de difficulté par les airs. Le blond fit exploser sa technique l'un perdit son bras et l'autre une main.

Il profita de la dispersion du jutsu pour attaquer. Une dizaine de seconde après, les Kiros étaient morts. Il se précipita vers la porte gigantesque et donna plusieurs coup-de-poing. Mais la porte restait intact et toujours scellé. Il prépara un Rasengan géant, mais ça ne changea rien.

-----------------------------

-Tu vois ce plafond. dit Kii en le montrant du doigt.

-Il permet d'utiliser le Saijutsu.

Une fois qu'il eut fini sa phrase le plafond devint bleu ainsi que ses yeux devinrent bleu-noir.

-Senkou buruu!! cria Sasuke et ses yeux devinrent comme dans le combat contre Konan.

Ils reprirent leurs armes et combattirent dans un combat sans merci. Le gagnant est celui qui sera le plus rapide. Or Sasuke perdait son avantage lorsque Kii était en mode Saijutsu. Les lames virevoltèrent, mais ils étaient tout les deux très fine lame.

Sasuke activa ses Sharingan d'or. Il fit ensuite un Chidori couleur normale. Il garda son sabre et forma un autre sabre avec le Chidori. Il fonça une nouvelle fois sur Kii. Ce dernier bloqua son sabre avec le siens, mais il n'avait plus rien pour parer l'épée de Chidori. Il repoussa Sasuke qui étendit son jutsu pour le toucher, mais Kii sauta.

Sasuke créa des Chidoris Sendons qu'il lança sur son ennemi. Ne pouvant esquiver il se prit l'attaque de plein fouet. Ils se plantèrent tous dans ses avants-bras. Il atterrit au sol blessé par un cinq aiguilles. Sasuke avait profité de la diversion de son attaque pour se déplacer à une vitesse surhumaine. Il envoya son poing dans la figure de Kii, il valsa au loin. Le brun avait accroché à ses aiguilles des fils de Chacra comme pour Kankurô. Il tendit les fils ce qui eut pour effet de ramener Kii vers lui. Il activa un Chidori et lui transperça le corps.

--------------------------------

Okamioto et Ubikate étaient épuisé et presque à court de Chacra, mais le désir de venger leurs proche était immensément grand.

-Comment as-tu fait pour tuer nos parents? demanda Okamioto à bout de souffle.

-Je m'appelle Meian, je viens d'une ville au fin fond du pays du Feu. Plus précisément dans le village de la Lune. Dans ce village qui est situé au sommet de la falaise, la lune a des effets extrêmement dangereux sur le mental de personnes y vivant. Du moins à mon époque.

-A ton époque?

-Il y a environ deux cents ans. J'ai eu une grave maladie dû à la Lune. Ma maladie attaquait mon cerveaux et dans un accès de folie j'ai tué toute ma famille. J'ai voulut me supprimer par la suite, mais je fut recueilli par mon défunt maître. Il y a quelque temps, grâce aux recherches que l'on a mené ici on a pu soigner cette maladie. D'ailleurs depuis cette nuit j'ai une déficience de la mémoire ce qui cause la perte totale du cerveaux.

-Hein? dit Okamioto.

-Méchant... devient...débile...à cause... de la...maladie. rajouta lentement Ubikate pour que son ami comprennent.

-Ca va je ne suis pas débile.

-Je me souviens juste des évènements qui se sont passé il y a vingt ans.

-Donc tu ne te souviens pas avoir tué nos parents?

-Oui, maintenant je dois en finir avec vous.

-Attend, pourquoi nous as-tu aidé à Iwa?

-Car j'estime que vous êtes des adversaires de valeurs, et que je veux me racheter, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Meian créa une lame aqueuse et il se rua sur les deux amis. Ils reculèrent avant que Okamioto ne lance une salve d'énergie rouge en forme de trois griffes

-Griffe acéré de la louve blanche!!! Puis il sauta en même temps que son adversaire. Ubikate lança plusieurs salves à son tour, blanche et en forme de croissant de lune.

-Croissant de Lune!!

Meian dans les airs les esquiva avec un peu de difficulté, mais il en envoya une énorme salve qu'il ne put esquiver, il l'a contra en s'enfermant dans une barrière d'eau en forme de sphère. Il fois celle-ci arrêté.

-Morsure supersonique du loup des neiges!!

Même dans les airs il prit une vitesse incroyable et griffa à l'épaule son ennemi qui se réceptionna durement. Okamioto atterrit derrière lui, dos à dos, Meian fut le premier à réagir et il l'envoya valser contre un débris métallique grâce à un coup-de-poing retourné.

Ubikate réagit.

-Danse sous la nouvelle Lune!!!

Il utilisa la même technique que Hayate, approfondissant la blessure déjà faite par son coéquipier. Meian hurla de douleur avant d'empoigné le sabre et de la casser en deux. Ubikate se recula prenant la partie avec le manche avec lui.

Meian prit le morceaux de lame resté dans sa plaie,l'homme-loup s'était relevé et il brandit ses griffes sur son ennemi. Meian bloqua les griffes d'Okamioto, puis il l'envoya près de son acolyte avec un coup-de-pied violent dans le ventre. Il inséra du Chacra d'eau dans le morceaux de lame et il l'envoya en direction d'Okamioto, voulant l'achever. Mais Ubikate le sauva en mettant sa main sur la trajectoire du projectile.

Il avait un trou dans la main et il saignait abondamment. Okamioto se releva et se remit en position d'attaque.

----------------------------

Naruto continuait de donner des coups dans la porte qui ne bougeait pas. Il avait même essayé avec un Rasen-Shuriken, mais rien n'y fit. Il avait perdu le mode Sennin depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il s'apprêtait à remonter à la surface pour rassurer Sakura, mais alors qu'il regarda vers la sortie il vit plusieurs ninjas qui allait lui tomber dessus. Il les esquiva avant de préparer un Rasengan.

Il en était maintenant à une bonne cinquantaine de ninjas à terre. Il y avait littéralement un tapis d'ennemi. Le seul problème était qu'il était épuisé et qu'il y avait des ninjas toujours et encore. Il s'aperçut de quelque chose. Il monta les escaliers pour avoir une vue d'ensemble du massacre. Soudain il vit que les corps revenaient à la vie. Il s'en doutait il ne pourrais pas y avoir autant de personnes dans le complexe.

Il positionna son oreillette et se mit sur le canal de Sakura.

-Sakura, tu me reçoit?

-Oui, cinq sur cinq.

-J'aurais besoin de ta force, tu n'auras qu'a te jeter dans le vide et je te rattraperais avec mes clones.

-Ok.

D'un coup Naruto l'a vit sauter de l'étage le plus haut. Le blond eut à peine le temps de fabriquer des clones. Sakura frappa de toutes ses forces, ce qui détruisit entièrement le sol et enterra tous les ennemis, puis elle remonta comme dans un saut à l'élastique. Elle atterrit près de Naruto, ses clones volants en nuages de fumé et Sakura ayant le sourire aux lèvres.

-Trop bien, il faudra que l'on remette ça. fit Sakura

-Ouais c'est clair.

Un homme apparut derrière Sakura, ne l'ayant pas remarquer elle continua de rire, Naruto l'a prit dans ses bras et bascula sur le côté pour esquiver le coup d'épée, mais il fut blessé à la cheville et ils tombèrent direction rez-de-chaussé. La tête la première vers le sol, Sakura ayant sa tête sur son torse, elle devait sûrement s'être cogner quand on est passé par-dessus la barrière. Elle se réveilla et elle vit le sol se rapprocher de plus en plus, mais elle fut tétaniser par la peur.

Le choc fut terrible et Naruto atterrit sur le dos, ne causant aucun dommage à Sakura. Elle s'écarta de son ami inconscient puis elle prit son pouls.

Bam-Bam-Bam

Bam...Bam-Bam-Bam

Bam...Bam...Bam

Bam...Bam...

Elle était comme paralyser elle enleva ses doigts de son cou et les positionna sur les veines du poignet, mais rien. Plus aucun battement de coeur, plus aucun signe de vie. Pour vérifier une dernière fois, elle posa sa tête à l'emplacement de son coeur, mais rien n'y fit, elle n'entendait rien. Sakura essaya quand même de le soigner. Mais rien n'y fit.

Elle se leva difficilement et essuya ses larmes. Elle regarda d'un air plus que meurtrier son nouvel adversaire.

-------------------------------

-Alors tu vas finalement mourir.

-Toi aussi.

Naruto se trouvait devant la cage de Kyuubi.

-Pourtant je ne veux pas mourir si jeune. Je viens juste de me mettre en couple avec Hinata et il y a encore cette histoire de Akatsuki.

-Donc tu ne veux pas mourir?

-Bien sûr que non.

-Alors on doit passer le Pacte du Jinchuuriki.

-Hein?

-C'est une technique que tous les Bijuus connaissent. Tu dois offrir de ton sang comme pour une invocation, ensuite tu effectues un nombre de signes conséquent pour que je puisse sortir.


	26. Hakoo déchut

-Tu entend quoi par "pour que je sorte"?

- Je me suis mal expliquer. Pour l'instant j'ai mon corps et tu as le tiens. Mais je suis à l'intérieur de toi. Cette technique me permettra d'avoir un corps humain et de pouvoir sortir.

-Qui me dit que quand tu sauras sortit tu dévasteras tout ce qu'il y a sur ton passage?

-Le jutsu est prévue pour ça. Le Pacte du Jinchuriki, permet au Jinchuriki de contenir les pouvoirs du Démon. Cela veut dire que ce sera toi qui décidera la dose de Chacra que j'aurais.

-C'est plutôt cool.

-Parle pour toi. Le sceau que tu as sur le ventre va changer. Au lieu des cinq branches de kanjis, il y en auras neuf, montrant la dose Chacra. Si tu déclenche les neuf branche je me transformerais en Kyuubi, mais tu pourra arrêter mon "mode-renard" en réduisant ma dose de Chacra.

-Autre chose?

-Oui, je ne pourrais pas m'éloigner trop de toi sous peine de ne plus avoir assez de Chacra.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça?

-Parce que j'ai envie de vivre plus longtemps.

-Très bien alors on commence.

----------------------------

Sasuke menait un combat très serré avec Kii. Ils étaient passé au deuxième stade, l'éclair jaune. Ils se battait toujours au sabre, aucun ne prenant le dessus. Mais une faiblesse de la part de Sasuke fit surface et Kii en profita. Il l'enchaîna et le brun fut plaqué contre la porte géante. Il était assis contre la porte regardant son ennemi.

Il arrivait droit sur lui avec une vitesse plus rapide que les dernière fois. Le sabre en avant, il voulait vraiment en finir. Mais Sasuke réagit à temps et il esquiva en se décalant sur le côté. Kii voulut reprendre son arme, mais elle était profondément encré dans la porte.

Sasuke coupa le sabre en deux, net. Quand Kii regarda la lame de Sasuke il s'aperçut qu'elle avait une autre couleur. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir venir quoi que se soit qu'il se prit un coup-de-poing en pleine ce qui le fit valser à plusieurs mètre. Il se releva sur un coude, saignant de l'arcade. Il regarda Sasuke avec des yeux rouges sangs, sans pupilles. Que du sang. Des éclairs de la même couleur s'échappèrent de lui. Kii lui aussi passa au stade trois du Saijutsu.

Chaque mouvement de chacun faisait de terrible dégâts au sol. Le brun prit le manche de l'arme casser et lui balança. Il eut le reflex d'attraper, mais il ne vit pas arriver une épée de Chidori rouge qu'il se prit dans le ventre. Sasuke se rapprocha ses yeux faisant penser qu'il n'avait plus aucune humanité. Kii qui n'avait pas capitulé chargea le manche de son arme brisé et l'allongea. Sasuke lâcha un petit cri de douleur quand le Chacra rouge pénétra son épaule.

----------------------------

-Dotou no jutsu!!! Le raz-de-marrée!!

Une vague immense submergea les deux amis. Ils étaient tous les trois bien amoché et plus que fatigué.

-Pourquoi tu n'utilises le Saijutsu. D'après ce que nous a dit Sasuke, tu l'as appris aussi.

-Oui, mais je ferrai honte à mon maître. Je sais que c'est en partie ma faute s'il est mort, donc j'ai décidé de sceller ce pouvoir.

Puis il se remit à faire des signes.

-Suru no Mizu!!! Déferlante aqueuse!!!

Grâce à ses mains, il créa des anneaux aqueux qui lança par dizaine. Une fois la salve fini. Ubikate fit à son tour plusieurs signes. Voulant l'en empêcher il envoya plusieurs déferlantes aqueuses. Okamioto se mit devant et para avec ce qu'il pouvais, mais il se prit un attaque de plein fouet et il alla s'écraser violemment contre un débris.

Ubikate avait fini son enchaînement.

-Tobu Taka no Tsuki!! L'envol du faucon de la Lune!!!

Beaucoup d'énergie blanche se dégagea de lui et s'envola pour trouver la forme d'un rapace géant, il ressemblait aux dessein de Sai, mais en blanc. Ubikate baissa le bras en direction de Meian et l'oiseau suivit le mouvement. Meian voulut se protéger, il forma la même sphère. Ayant perdu beaucoup de sang la technique mit un peu plus de temps à se mettre en place ce qui laissa le temps au faucon d'envoyer en boule d'énergie blanche. Elle détruisit la barrière, mais n'arriva pas à le toucher. Une seconde plus tard, le rapace fondit sur sa proie qui ne bougea pas. Il s'écrasa violemment sur lui faisant comme un feu blanc.

Mais il n'y avait personne. Ne pouvant plus tenir cette technique plus longtemps les flammes s'éteignirent. Meian sortit d'un flaque d'eau derrière Ubikate pour lui donner le coup de grâce. Ce dernier l'avait remarquer et voulait partir, mais question jambe ça ne suivait pas. Il tomba au sol, ventre à terre, épuisé.

Meian prépara sa technique favorite, la lame aqueuse. Il allait lui transpercer le corps quand les griffes de Okamioto fit leurs apparitions au milieu du torse. Son jutsu s'annula et lui il tomba ventre à terre.

-Bien joué. J'avais pensé que tu étais hors combat.

-La règle numéro 1 pour ne pas se faire tuer en combat est de ne jamais sous estimer son ennemi.

Il tomba à son tour à terre épuisé. La dimension se mit à disparaître et ils en plein dans le combat de Sasuke.

Un combat sans merci, combattant au Taijutsu et Ninjutsu.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faite encore ici? Allez chercher Tsuneo!! cria Sasuke évitant une nouvelle fois une attaque ennemi.

Seul Okamioto eut la force nécessaire pour y allez. Ubikate tourna la tête vers celle de Meian qui commençait à avoir des signes de vieillesses.

-Je veux les voir une dernière fois. dit Ubikate.

-D'accord.

Meian posa la main sur la tempe du jeune garçon qui eut vite les larmes aux yeux puis des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse, mais des larmes de joie. Depuis un certain moment il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir du visage de ses parents. En utilisant les dernière réserves de Chacra, Meian le rendit heureux.

Meian et Ubikate sombrèrent en même temps dans un sommeil profond pour l'un et pou l'autre le repos éternel.

Le sol ainsi que les murs et le plafond étaient dévasté. Plusieurs explosions succédèrent aux repose bien mérité du garçon.

Sakura sentit le corps de Naruto se chauffer et quand elle reprit son pouls elle le sentit, il était très irrégulier, comme deux coeurs en un, mais il battait. Elle pouvait maintenant se concentrer vraiment sur son combat qui s'annonçait difficile. Okamioto avait gravit deux étages cherchant dans chaque pièce pour retrouver Tsuneo.

Sakura se tenait devant un homme aux cheveux gris et avec les pupilles rouge comme Kurenai. D'après ce que Sakura sait de lui, il peut créer des illusions grâce à ses yeux et peut les déceler. Il disparaît de sa vue et arrive en une seconde devant la jeune fille, le sabre armé. Avant qu'il ne l'a poignarde, elle attrape l'arme à pleine mains et elle le brise en deux puis elle l'envoie valser à coup-de-pied.

Elle sauta et s'apprête à donner un coup-de-poing phénoménal dans sa tête. Mais il avait prit l'apparence Rock Lee.

-Pourquoi tu me détestes? Je t'ai protégé au péril de ma vie et toi tu ne me laisse pas une chance?

-Lee je suis...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Lee se plantait un kunai dans le coeur. Il s'écroula sur le sol au milieu des autres cadavres. Puis quelqu'un se releva dans son dos. Elle voyait double, il y avait un Naruto debout et un Naruto mort.

-On se demande pourquoi tu fais partit de notre équipe. Tu n'es même pas capable de protéger ou de soigner tes amis. Regarde, je suis mort par ta faute. J'espère que tu diras toute la vérité à Hinata.

-Naruto je...

Elle commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Quand elle entendit qu'on l'appelais dans son dos, elle se retourna et se trouva face à face avec Sasuke amputé de son avant-bras.

-Sasuke! Que t'est-il arrivé?

-Il est arrivé que comme tu n'étais pas j'ai dû me soigner avec les moyens du bord. On ne peut même pas te faire confiance. En plus qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu ne peux pas écouter les ordres sans te dire, "qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec Sasuke après la mission"?

Puis vint finalement Ino qui s'approcha de la blessure de Sasuke et elle apporta son membre avant de le soigner sans la moindre plainte de Sasuke.

-Tu vois Sakura. J'ai gagné. J'ai tout gagné, Sasuke est à moi et je suis devenue plus forte que toi en médecine.

Elle regarda avec mépris Sasuke, mais voulant lui donner une chance de s'expliquer elle le regarda d'un air interrogatif.

-Sasuke?

-Ino a raison, tu ne sert à rien. Tu ne mérites même pas de vivre.

Sakura éclata en larme. Ino s'avança vers elle avec un kunai à la main.

-Laisse-moi faire, Sasuke-kun. Je ne veux pas que tu te salisse les mains.

-T'es trop chou.

Sakura plongea son visage dans ses mains. Le blonde s'avança encore un peu préparant l'arme ninja. Avant même qu'elle n'eut fait le mouvement que Sakura l'empoignait à la gorge, la soulevant du sol.

-Tu crois franchement que je vais me faire avoir par cette illusion complètement grotesque?

-Comment as-tu su?

-Apparemment tu peux vois mon passé, mais tu ne connais pas le caractère de mes amis. Rock Lee sait que je suis pas amoureuse de lui, mais il est persévérant et il n'est pas suicidaire. De plus il n'abandonneras pas tant qu'il n'aura réalisé son rêve.

Il allait lui planter le kunai, quand elle lui attrapa le poignet et le brisa.

-Naruto... tu n'as aucune connaissance en médecine, il n'est pas mort. De plus il sait que je suis forte et je l'ai sauvé plusieurs fois en le soignant. Ensuite Sasuke n'a aucune connaissance en médecine et serait incapable de se faire un moignon qui tiennent la route. Pour finir, c'est vrai qu'avant nous étions rivale, Ino et moi, mais les évènements récents nous ont rapproché. De plus elle n'est plus attiré par Sasuke, mais par Sai, avec qui elle sort.

Ayant fini de lui dire ses nombreuses erreurs, elle lui donna un coup-de-poing avec une force gigantissime dans le ventre. Il cracha du sang qu'il ne s'écrase violemment contre un pilier.

--------------------------------------

Sasuke se tenait au-dessus de Kii, a moitié allonger sur le rebord du trône. Ayant toujours les yeux rouges tout les deux.

-Je ne veux pas te tuer.

-Pourtant il le faut.

Sasuke se retourna et il se dirigea vers la sortie, quand Kii sauta de son endroit ayant le manche avec la lame de foudre à la main. Sasuke n'avait plus les yeux rouges, il se retourna et pointa son sabre vers le torse de son ennemi. Sasuke ne bougea pas croyant qu'il allait contrer, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il se prit délibérément la lame de Sasuke.

-Pourquoi? demanda Sasuke surpris.

Il posa Kii à terre, il avait un trou béant en plein milieu du torse.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit... J'ai déjà bien assez vécu. Maintenant... écoute-moi bien... Madara est...

Il ne continua pas sa phrase, il était mort.

-Madara est quoi? Répond!

Sasuke compris enfin que la vie avait quitté son corps. Il se releva et enleva son tee-shirt pour le poser sur le corps de Kii, recouvrant ainsi toute les plaies.

Okamioto avait retrouvé Tsuneo et ils rejoignirent en courant Sakura épuisé.

-Tiens, où est Naruto. demanda la jeune fille.

Sakura se retourna paniqué vers le blond, qu'elle avait presque oublié. Elle et Tsuneo coururent vers Naruto qui dormait bien tranquillement aux côtés d'un autres garçon...nu.

Okamioto lui donna son haut pour le couvrir. Sasuke sortit de la pièce pour arriver dans une pièce autant détruite. Sakura courut vers lui pour voir si ça allait. Il lui fit un signe de tête avant qu'il ne la prennent dans ses bras, la chevelure rose se trouvait juste en dessous de son menton.

-Allons-y. dit-il en s'écartant un peu de Sakura.

Ils sortirent en vitesse du complexe. Sakura arma son poing en Chacra pour détruire la totalité du bâtiment enfoui.

-Attend, Sakura. Les hommes morts en bas, ce sont des Shinobis qui n'avaient rien demandé, alors je voudrais leurs offrir une plus belle mort. Il entra et il cracha une énorme boule de feu qui allait tout consumer. Il reprit Naruto sur ses épaules et Okamioto l'autre garçon nu.


	27. Il ne reste plus que Akatsuki

Un mois était passé depuis l'exploit de la cellule. La nouvelle comme quoi ils se seraient débarrassé de Hakoo tout seuls avait fait le tour du monde en à peine un mois. Naruto et l'autre garçon étaient toujours dans le coma.

Okamioto et Ubikate avaient enfin fait entièrement leurs deuils. Tsuneo qui été enlevé s'entraîne dur pour ne plus que cela recommence. Okamioto lui a proposé de lui servir de punching-ball, elle accepta et une chose en entraînant une autre ils sortirent ensemble.

Hanoko fit la connaissance de Ubikate lorsqu'il s'entraînait à la technique "Danse sous la nouvelle lune". Il lui rappela Hayate, elle décida alors de le prendre comme élève pendant le mois. Sasuke, Naruto et ainsi que Sakura étaient devenus des Jounins. Juugo, Karin et Suigetsu s'étaient remis de leurs combat contre Sasuke et ils étaient revenus à Konoha. Mais une semaine plus tard, ils ont reçut un courrier leur proposant de devenir la garde d'élite du Daymio.

Kakashi avait gardé sa place de Hokage. L'équipe sept au complet étaient dans la salle de réunion, avec les conseillés et plusieurs haut membres de l'Anbu.

-Bien, nous allons commencer. dit Kakashi. Quel est la situation ennemi?

-Akatsuki avait été rejoint par le Gouvernement et par Hakoo. Le premier "protégeant" le Daymio, enfin c'est qu'il voulait faire croire. Il voulait sa chute et pour ça il fallait une armée indestructible. commença Sasuke.

-C'est là que Hakoo entre en jeu. En contre-partie d'argent et de protection, Hakoo menait des expériences, sur le corps humain, plus précisément sur des Anbus ayant un fort potentiel de Chacra. Le Gouvernement ne demandait qu'une à Hakoo. continua Sakura.

-Qui était de leurs procurer cette armée. Ils ont créé des Kiros. Des hommes ayant une âme ne leur appartenant pas, donc n'ayant pas le contrôle, ils servaient juste à détruire selon les ordres. termina le brun.

-Alors qu'en est-il aujourd'hui? demanda le ninja copieur.

-Nous avons détruit le Gouvernement qui se trouvait dans la capital et Hakoo. fit l'Uchiwa.

-Parfait alors nous allons pouvoir utiliser leurs données. dit Homura, le conseiller.

-De quoi? dit Kakashi sur un ton étonné. Il n'en est pas question!

-Pourquoi? Cela ferrait grandement avancer la recherche et la médecine, pouvant sauver des centaines de vie.

-De toute manière ce que vous dites est impossible à faire. rajouta Sasuke. J'ai entièrement brûler leurs repaires ainsi que leurs dossiers, ainsi que les recherches envoyé au Gouvernement. Donc il est impossible de remettre la main dessus.

-Mais vous êtes malade!! cria Koharu.

-Non, ils avaient raison. Hakoo et le Gouvernement ont fait comme Orochimaru. Ils ont utilisé des humains pour leurs recherches, c'est donc contre l'étique, tout bon ninja qui soit n'accepterais pas. dit un membre de l'Anbu.

-Ce qu'il dit est vrai. J'ai perdu un ami précieux. De plus il était le seul à pouvoir utiliser le Mokuton. Donc même si les recherches étaient en bonne état, nous ne les aurions pas utilisé. conclu Kakashi.

-Quel est la situation du village? demanda Sakura.

-Nous avons énormément de perte autant civile que militaire. Nôtre force militaire est tombé en dessous de vingt-cinq pour cent. Ce qui est sans précédent dans l'histoire du village. Les attaques répété de nos ennemis on détruit tout l'Est du village. Konoha à depuis peu récupéré de l'attaque. dit Kakashi.

-A combien s'élève les pertes? demanda Sasuke.

-Nous avons perdu plus d'une centaine de ninja et environ trois cents civiles. fit un Anbu.

-Je vois. Où en somme-nous avec les alliances? fit la rose.

-Suna envoie plusieurs ninjas supérieurs en renforts. dit Homura.

-Quel est l'équilibre des forces inter-villages? demanda Kakashi à ses conseillers.

-Il est stable, la perte violente du Gokage en entier à vraiment affaiblis les pays ninjas.

-C'est quoi? demanda Sakura ce qui étonna beaucoup de personnes. Sakura Haruno demandant un renseignement.

-C'est l'équilibre des forces entre tous les village ninjas, pour ne pas qu'il y ait une guerre. Si l'équilibre est rompue, il y auras la quatrième grande guerre des Shinobis. répondit le brun.

-Et le Gokage?

-C'est un sommet réunissant tous les Kages des pays ninjas.

-Et ils sont tous morts?

-Oui, il y a eut une explosion gigantesque à Iwa, et tous les Kages y sont passé.

-Je vois.

-De plus. reprit Homura. La récente disparition du village de Oto est parvenus à parcourir le monde, donc ils se tiennent tous sagement pour ne pas finir comme cette citadelle imprenable. Personne jusqu'à toi n'avais réussi à infiltrer ce village. Donc pour conclure, l'équilibre est stable, mais extrêmement fragile. Un seul incident maintenant et c'est la guerre.

-Très bien, alors en tant que Kage intermédiaire. La première chose à faire est de reconstruire le village. Ensuite nous formerons nous même les aspirants Chuunin sans passé par un tournoi inter-village. Et pour finir on s'occupera de Akatsuki.

-Et pour Naruto? demanda l'Uchiwa.

-Pour l'instant il est dans le coma ainsi que l'enfant qui était avec lui, donc on ne peut rien faire. Quand il sortira de son sommeil il formera une équipe de trois avec vous deux. Pendant ce temps vous assurerez les missions de l'équipe 7 à vous seuls. En ce qui concerne l'enfant on avisera une fois qu'il sera sortit du coma. Bien, le conseil est terminé.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de parler, ils sortirent tous de la salle de réunion et retournèrent à leurs occupations. Sasuke et Sakura formèrent l'équipe 7 pendant une semaine. A la fin de cette semaine ils vinrent ensemble à l'hôpital pour voire leur ami.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre ou était allongé un enfant ayant les cheveux roux et le blond dans le coma, il y avait aussi un homme portant une blouse blanche, signe qu'il était médecin était devant le lit de Naruto. Il se retourna vers le couple avec un regard triste.

-Vous êtes les proches de Naruto Uzumaki. dit-il en les regardant droit dans les yeux.

-On est les personnes les plus proches. dit Sasuke.

-Comme vous le savez, nous faisons des électrochocs toute les semaines pour les sortir de ce coma. Mais malheureusement cela n'a eut aucun effet. Ce pourquoi nous avons fait un dernier choc pour tenter des réveillés, mais si cela ne marche pas, ils auront neuf sur dix de rester définitivement dans le coma.

-On peut...rester? bégaya Sakura.

-Bien sûr. Le choc devrait agir dans dix minutes. Si d'ici-là ils ne montrent aucun signe de conscience nous serons obliger de les débranchés.

Ils prirent des chaises et ils s'assirent autour du lit de Naruto. Les aiguilles de l'horloge passèrent lentement pour Sasuke et Sakura, mais plus que quelques secondes avant que le temps ne soit écoulé. Sakura commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter et malgré son visage impassible il ne pouvais pas totalement cacher son inquiétude.

------------------------------------------

Naruto et Kyuubi étaient dans un univers parallèle blanc. Rien d'autre que du blanc dans toute les directions.

-Pourquoi on est dans le coma? demanda Naruto au kitsune qui était sous forme humaine.

-La technique du "Pacte du Jinchuuriki" épuise totalement le corps et le vide de tout Chacra. Même les huit portes utilisé pour la fleur du Lotus sont vidées. Donc tu meurs.

-Mais on ait pas mort.

-Le Chacra que tu as utilisé pour effectuer le Pacte est sortit de ton corps et une fois la technique terminé ce Chacra revient dans ton corps, c'est ce qui t'as permis de vivre et avec l'aide de Sakura tu n'es pas mort.

-Je vois. Quand va-t-on se réveiller?

-Maintenant!

Kyuubi tendit brusquement les bras vers Naruto et derrière le renard apparut une vague électrique qui vint percuter le blond.

-------------------------------

Douze minutes étaient passé et toujours aucun signe de vie. Le docteur sortit de la chambre après avoir fait ses condoléances au jeune couple. Il partit voir des infirmières pour leurs demander de débranché les deux garçons. Sakura s'effondra dans les bras de Sakura qui avait aussi les yeux pleins de larmes, mais aucune ne coulaient.

Le brun s'essuya les yeux croyant avoir vu bouger le bras de son ami. Mais ce geste fit couler des larmes, alors il ferma les yeux et reposa sa tête sur celle de Sakura.

Soudain il sentit une main chaude se poser sur son épaule, il entre-ouvrit les yeux pour voir qui c'était. Il vit Naruto assis sur son lit avec un sourire tendre plissant ses lèvres. Le brun ouvrit ses yeux en grand et dans un sursaut il enleva Sakura de ses pleures. Quand elle leva la tête pour voir ce qu'avait Sasuke elle vit une chevelure blonde, ses yeux embrumé de larmes elle sauta au coup de Naruto qui tomba en arrière.

Après qu'elle eut briser tous ses os à force de le serrer ils se relevèrent. Sasuke arriva en face de son ami et lui donna un coup-de-poing.

-T'es malade?

-A cause de toi j'ai pleurer. Espèce de baka!

-Excusez-moi monsieur d'avoir failli mourir.

Sasuke s'avança en plus et il le prit dans ses bras puis il s'écarta.

-Si tu racontes ce que je viens de faire à quelqu'un je te tue.

Une infirmière arriva, elle était très étonné de le voir debout. Elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue pour prévenir un médecin. Soudain on entendit quelque paroles qui venaient de derrière l'équipe 7.

-Massacres...sang... décapitation!!! dit soudain le kitsune dans son sommeil.

-Au fait c'est qui lui? demanda Sakura.

Naruto l'a regarda perplexe. Devait-il lui dire? Si un membre du conseil le savait ils aurait vite fait de le tuer. Le blond se dirigea vers la porte et la ferma puis il se retourna vers ses amis.

-Ce que je vais vous dire de devras pas quitter cette pièce. Cette enfant en fait Kyuubi. Je sais que ça paraît bizarre, il m'a enseigné une technique, le "Pacte du Jinchuuriki". C'est grâce à ça que je suis en vie.

-Si ce que tu dis est vrai alors il faut le tuer. fit Sasuke.

-Dans son état actuel il ne peut rien faire c'est moi qui contrôle le potentiel de son Chacra. De plus il peut-être un allié de premier ordre contre Akatsuki. Je compte sur vous pour ne le dire à personne. Si un membre du conseil l'apprenait il n'y aurait plus de Kyuubi.

-Compte sur nous. dit Sasuke.

Sakura devint toute rouge. Une main venait de se poser sur son postérieur.

-Gahahah... Femme!! dit le Kitsune sur un ton excité.

Sakura se retourna folle de rage et elle se mit à tabasser le pauvre garçon. Après la série de coup, Kyuubi était réveillé. Après l'arriver du docteur et sa permission de partir, ils s'en allèrent de l'hôpital vers Ichiraku. Une fois arrivé Kyuubi croyait que la nourriture était Teuchi.

Naruto proposa alors de devenir le sensei du kitsune pour un entraînement spécial. Objectif un: faire du renard quelqu'un de civilisé. Objectif deux: trouver un nom pour le kitsune. Objectif trois: faire intégrer Kyuubi dans le village. Objectif quatre: apprendre à se servir du sceau.


	28. L'ultime bataille partie 1

Voilà cinq mois que l'Akatsuki se tien tranquille. Konoha à beaucoup récupérer et les renforts de Suna sont bien arrivé. Temari n'ayant pas d'endroit ou dormir coucha chez Shikamaru. Kankurô ainsi que l'élève que Gaara avait prit dorment chez Naruto qui dort chez Hinata. Quand à Jike, le démon-renard à neuf queues dort dans un hôtel.

Sasuke sortit de chez tôt pour pouvoir allez s'entraîner. L'atmosphère était très lourde dans le village comme si quelque chose arrivait. Il rencontra Naruto et Sakura qui marchaient et discutaient ensemble.

-Salut Sasuke. dirent en coeur Sakura et Naruto.

-Salut.

-Dit on à pas de mission aujourd'hui? demanda le blond.

Le brun le regarda d'un air que seul lui comprenait.

-Je sais c'était pour rire. Je l'ai sentit dès mon réveil.

-De quoi vous parlez?

-Quelque chose arrive à grande vitesse. Ils seront là dans deux jours tout au plus. fit Sasuke.

-Mais qui? demanda Sakura.

-Naruto va prévenir Kakashi ainsi que Jike pour qu'il se tiennent prêts.

-Et toi?

-Je dois allez voire Neji.

-Oh, je suis la! Qui arrivera dans deux jours?

-Akatsuki! dit Naruto déjà à quelque mètre de la rose. Quand elle se retourna vers Sasuke, il n'était plus là.

-Je déteste quand il fait ça. grogna-t-elle.

Naruto arriva vite dans le bureau du ninja copieur.

-Kakashi!

-Calme-toi Naruto. Et puis le respect dans tout ça?

-C'est urgent! Akatsuki!

-Ils arrivent?

-Oui. Très vite! Dans deux jours ils seront à nos portes.

Il se mordit le pouce et plaqua sa main sur le bureau.

-Invocation! Dans un petit nuage de fumer Pakkun apparut.

-Bonjours Pakkun.

-Tiens salut Naruto. Ca fait un bail.

-Ouais.

-Pakkun, écoute-moi. Akatsuki arrive, je veux que tu préviennes les personnes responsables de préparer le refuge pour les civiles. Les moyennes classes seront chargé de leur protection. Dit aux Anbus de se poster en position de défense. Va voir mes conseillers et dit-leur qu'il nous faut de l'aide de Suna.

-C'est tout?

-Oui. Il disparut comme il était venu.

-J'ai fait le maximum. Le reste repose sur Neji.

-Quand j'y repense pourquoi Sasuke devait allez voir Neji?

-Je n'ai pas l'autorisation de te le dire. Secret défense.

-Pourquoi je ne peux pas être au courant?

-Il y a quelques temps déjà des informations ultra secrète filtrait vers l'extérieur. Depuis je n'ai toujours pas choper la taupe. Voilà pourquoi il n'y a que Sasuke, Neji et moi qui soyons au courant.

-Je vois.

Les deux jours se sont écoulés dans la confusion tout le monde courrait dans tous les sens pour se rendre le vite possible en lieu sûr. Les Anbus postés sur la muraille attendaient le premier assaut ennemi. Naruto avait quand à lui réussi à attraper la taupe. C'était le chef de la section Anbu qui avait été manipulé par l'Akatsuki, le sort à été brisé et il a récupéré son poste.

Un sombre orage se préparait. Un immense nuage noir se rapprochait dangereusement de Konoha. Sasuke, Naruto, Okamioto, Tsuneo et Ubikate se tenaient devant les immenses portes de Konoha qui maintenant étaient fermé. Ils recevaient les premières gouttes de pluie. Peu de temps après l'attente se faisait interminable les secondes duraient des heures et les minutes des éternités. Jusqu'au moment ou ils entendirent le son de clochettes aux rythmes des pas. Puis des chapeaux de pailles couvrant la tête des criminels.

-On y ais. L'affrontement final, la bataille décisive de la guerre. Nous sommes le dernier rempart contre l'Akatsuki. fit Sasuke.

-Nous aussi on a peur, Sasuke. dit Naruto en tournant la tête vers son ami espérant voir l'inquiétude se changer en désir de gagner.

Ils approchaient irrémédiablement toujours et avait été planifié minutieusement dans chacun des camps. Qui allait combattre qui? Les informations recueillies au prix de nombreux ninjas valeureux tel que Jiraiya et Tsunade ou encore Yamato. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelque mètre des portes de Konoha.

Okamioto fit grandir ses griffes, Ubikate dégaina son nouveau sabre un peu courbé comme un croissant de lune. Tsuneo se servit des plantes pour se faire une lame au niveau de l'avant-bras. Sasuke sortit Hikari-ken et Naruto Saiken.

Sentant la tension peser sur chacun des ninjas présent l'Akatsuki lança l'offensive. Ils sautèrent tous sur leur adversaire. Naruto face à Pein, Sasuke face à Madara. Zetsu se sépara en deux parties l'une noir qui se dirigea vers Tsuneo l'autre blanche vers Okamioto. Et Ubikate face à Kisame.

Pein était seul et en pleine forme sans son fauteuil roulant. Il attaqua Naruto qui n'eut aucun mal à esquiver, il lui fit une clef de bras et le plaqua au sol. Madara et Sasuke s'était lancé dans un duel d'illusion. Les deux Zetsu attaquait pareillement, mais Tsuneo comme Okamioto ils esquivaient toutes les attaques. Par contre Ubikate avait un peu de mal face à Kisame.

Sasuke interrompit l'échange d'illusions.

-Neji! Maintenant!

L'Hyuuga sauta de la muraille et apparut derrière Ubikate.

-Hakke kuushou!!

L'attaque se dirigeait vers Kisame qui para grâce son épée.

-Dépêche-toi!

Chaque membre de l'équipe était en contact avec son adversaire. Neji se recula et commença les signes incantatoire.

-Hakke Babburu Jigen!! Hakke! Les bulles dimensionnelles!!

Des kanjis noirs sortirent de la paumes des mains des membres de la cellule entourant peu à peu les membres des ennemis, les kanjis les empêchaient de bouger.

-Activation!

Les kanjis se mirent à briller d'une lumière doré avant d'envelopper chaque duo dans des bulles noires séparément.

Bulle: Sasuke/Madara

-Bien la la deuxième étapes est accomplie. dit fièrement Sasuke. Merci, Shikamaru.

-Je n'arrive pas à déceler cette technique. Pourquoi?

-Le Sharingan tout comme le Mangekyô Sharingan, peuvent copier les techniques ninjas. Mais cela ne peut marcher que grâce au Chacra diffusé. Une technique est utilisé sans Chacra on ne peut pas la copier. C'est comme si tu voulais copier un parchemin explosif ou un lancer de kunai. J'admets que pour utiliser cette technique il faut du Chacra, mais en infime quantité.

-Ce n'est pas possible. Comment une technique aussi puissante demande aussi peu de Chacra?

Sasuke leva sa main gauche avec laquelle il avait tenu Madara. Ce dernier une tâche noire sur sa paume.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-C'est du sang de dragon noir. Il peut ouvrir des brèches entre les technique qu'a employé Neji était du contrôle de Chacra, il a dessiné ses kanjis pour donner cet aspect rond et noir.

-Il a créé une dans l'espace-temps et il lui a donné une forme. Konoha regorge vraiment de talentueux ninjas.

Extérieur

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? fit Neji en regardant au loin. Il se retourna et vit Shikamaru à côté de Temari.

-On dirait bien que j'avais raison, ils ne sont pas venu seul. dit le génie.

Il se tourna vers les Anbus et leur fit un signe de la main. La seconde d'après Kiba (et Akamaru) Sakura, Shino, Kankurô et l'élève de Gaara (j'ai oublié son nom) ainsi que Ten Ten, Rock Lee et Choji arrivèrent à ses côtés. Les Jounin restant en arrière servant d'ultime rempart de Konoha. Shikamaru faisait le tour des visage pour voir s'il ne manquait personne, mais tout le monde était là. Il regarda une nouvelle fois la centaine de millier de soldats avancer vers eux. Laissant derrière eux des lignes de feu embrasant la forêt du pays du Feu.


	29. L'ultime bataille partie 2

Bulle: Naruto/Pein

-Je sent que tu n'as plus Kyuubi. Sans cette réserve exceptionnel de Chacra tu ne feras pas le poids.

Pein déroula un rouleau marqué de six cercles avec "Invocation" marqué à l'intérieur. Dans un nuage de fumer, cinq personnes portant les habits de Akatsuki étaient apparut.

-Je croyais pourtant avoir détruit tout tes corps.

-Tu les as effectivement détruit, mais j'en ai pris de nouveaux.

Les visages des hommes se découvrit. Naruto regarda effrayé, Itachi, Orochimaru, Hidan, Sasori et Konan.

-Voici mon armée invincible.

Bulle: Tsuneo/Zetsu (noir)

Zetsu lançais ses "tentacules" sur la jeune femme qui les esquiva, elle en coupa la plupart. Mais elles repoussaient encore et encore. Tsuneo était à plusieurs mètres du membres de l'Akatsuki, elle s'approcha et dans une attaque fulgurante de sa lame formé de plantes, elle trancha Zetsu en deux parties.

Mais il fit pousser des racines et se remit sur pieds. Il fit une dizaine de signes avec ses mains.

-La forêt de plantes carnivores!!

Des arbres poussèrent par centaines, puis des plantes de toute sortes. La forêt se faisait de plus en plus dense et il était de moins en moins possible de voir sa cible l'un comme l'autre.

-C'est intelligent de nous séparer dans des failles de l'espace-temps. On va jouer à un jeu. Maintenant qu'on ne se voie plus, tu ne pourras plus utiliser tes techniques vives comme l'éclair. Un seul contact avec une des ces plantes peut te coûter la vie.

-C'est quoi ton jeu?

-Je ne sais pas où tu es et toi tu ne sais où je suis. Les plantes autour de toi et moi, constitues des pièges mortels. Je constitue ta cible.

-Si j'aie bien compris, nous allons devoir nous affronter au milieu de cette forêt.

-Exact. Que la fête commence!!!

Bulle: Okamioto/Zetsu (blanc)

-Ta copine se débrouille plutôt bien. Elle n'est pas encore morte, mais ça ne va pas tarder. Quand je me sépare en deux parties, chaque partie détient un pouvoir. Ma partie noire détient le pouvoir des plantes et de la nature.

-Et toi?

-J'ai tous les pouvoirs des personnes que j'ai terrassé. C'est à dire plus de mille ninjas. Mais la plupart n'avaient pas de pouvoir particulier à part Deidara, Shisui et ton père.

-Mon père? Je croyais qu'il s'était fait tuer par Meian.

-Il a détruit le village dans un excès de folie. Ta mère était avec toi, et elle t'a caché. Ton père devait revenir de l'entraînement du temple du Feu. Quand il a vu le village il s'est dirigé vers ta maison. Il vit Meian qui allait donner le coup de grâce à ta mère. Il allait tuer Meian d'une seule attaque, mais je l'ai tué et dans un même mouvement il a tué ta mère.

-Il disait qu'il les avait tué tout les deux.

-Le traitement qu'il a subi à totalement perturbé sa mémoire.

-Alors c'est toi qui a tué mon père. Tu vas me le payer!!

-Ca va être intéressant, un combat contre le fils de Juge.

Il fonça sur son ennemi avec des griffes rouges.

Bulle: Ubikate/Kisame

-Tu te défends bien pour ton âge, mais mon épée va te prendre tout ton Chacra.

Ubikate avait une grande blessure au niveau du torse. Il se releva difficilement son épée à la main.

-La bombe aqueuse!!

Une énorme bombe faite d'eau sortie de la bouche du requin. Ubikate n'avait pas le temps de l'éviter alors il mit son épée devant lui.

-Le champs protecteur de la Lune!

Il fut envelopper dans une sphère qui le protégea de la déflagration.

-Adieu fils de Juge!

Kisame avait profité de l'attention que portait Ubikate à l'attaque pour attaquer. Il était dans les airs son épée brandit prêt à trancher son ennemi.

Bulle: Sasuke/Madara

Sasuke avait créé une illusion pour donner forme à son environnement. Ils étaient sur une terrasse de pierre bordé par des piliers romain. Le brun avait une petite blessure sur la joue et Madara, une fissure creusant son masque.

-Tu es très fort Sasuke. Je me suis éclipsé à temps, mais tu as quand même abîmé mon masque.

-Je sais comment tu fais pour être inconsistant.

-Et quelle est la réponse?

-Tu es né il y a une centaine d'année. Tu as grandit avec ton frère et votre sentiment de rivalité vous a poussé à faire évoluer votre Sharingan, mais ils étaient imparfait et leurs utilisation vous entraînaient vers la cécité. Pour te sauver et mettre fin à la guerre ton frère t'as donné ses yeux. Mais l'opération était tellement lourde et les moyens de l'époque n'était pas assez avancé.

-Je vois que tu t'es renseigné, mais tu ne sais rien de moi.

-Tu es mort. Ton frère avait encore un souffle de vie et il te l'a donné pour que tu revives. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour que tu sois totalement vivant. Depuis ce jour tu es entre la vie et la mort, c'est pourquoi tu disparais quand tu veux, tu bascules dans le monde des morts. Mais grâce à une grosse dose de Chacra tu parviens à revenir de ce côté.

-Bien ton hypothèse. Mais comment expliques-tu que la plupart du temps je suis comme toi?

-Tu malaxes en continue ton Chacra pendant une journée, pour que ton corps reste "vivant". Cela te permet d'être consistant pendant environ une semaine tout en gardant ton atout de passez à tout moment dans le monde des morts.

Madara commençait vraiment à se mettre en colère. Comment avait-il pu lire en lui aussi facilement?

-Si mes théories son bonnes, j'ai trouvé ton point faible.

Extérieur

L'armée arrivait, Sai avait été envoyé en reconnaissance. Il revient vers Konoha.

-Shikamaru! On a un problème.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Sai?

-Ce n'est pas une armée normale. Comme tu me l'as demandé j'en ai attaqué, mais ils n'ont rien d'humain. Je dirais même qu'ils sont mort.

-Mort? Mais c'est impossible.

Izumo arriva et les interrompis.

-Sai a raison. Il y a quelques temps, c'était avant le décès de Asuma-sama. Nous avons été attaqué et l'ennemi avait utilisé une technique qui avait fait revivre les personnes qu'il avait tué. Mais un coup de kunai les faisaient disparaître.

-Je m'en souviens. fit Shikamaru.

-Le problème c'est que là, ils ne disparaissent pas au simple contact.

-Je vois. Izumo, dit à tout les Jounins de venir nous aidé et demande à Jike de venir ici dès mon signal.

Shikamaru se retourna vers Neji qui était très concentré par sa technique.

-Neji, comment ils vont?

-Sasuke et Madara discutent. Naruto se retrouve face aux membres de l'Akatsuki qui sont mort. Okamioto, Tsuneo et Ubikate s'en sort bien.

-Naruto se retrouve en face de qui exactement?

-Pein, Itachi, Konan, Sasori, Hidan et Orochimaru.

-C'est pas vrai il ne va pas s'en sortir. Tout seul contre c'est monstres.

-Comment c'est possible? demanda Kiba.

-On nage en plein délire, mais apparemment Madara a un total pouvoir sur le monde des morts. conclue Shikamaru.

-Naruto passe à l'offensive. fit Neji.

Bulle: Naruto/Pein

Naruto avait Saiken en main et il courrait vers Hidan qui sortit sa faux. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement que le haut de sa tête était pas terre. Le corps ne tarda pas et s'étala sur le sol. Orochimaru tendit le bras, il en sortit deux serpents. Le blond en repoussa un mais l'autre agrippa le bras de Naruto. Sasori arriva derrière le blond, il était en mode marionnette. Ses deux lames qui étaient dans son dos se mirent à tourner voulant trancher Naruto.

Mais il utilisa le serpent comme protection, la tête de la bête bloqua les lames. Le serpents mort lâcha le bras de l'Uzumaki. Il attrapa à temps l'autre serpent pour projeter Orochimaru sur le pantin. Les lames se libérèrent du serpent pour trancher le corps d'Orochimaru.

Pendant ce temps Naruto avait préparé un Rasengan qu'il enfonça profondément dans le coeur de Sasori.

-Trois en moins, au suivant.


	30. L'ultime bataille partie 3

Bulle: Naruto/Pein

Naruto se retrouvait face à Itachi, Konan, Orochimaru, Sasori et Pein. Ce dernier avait fait faire un Kawarimi à Orochimaru qui était par conséquent pas mort. Il a aussi déversé du Chacra dans le coeur de Sasori pour le faire repartir.

La marionnette lança une attaque de Feu en même temps que Itachi lançait la boule de feu suprême. Naruto allait la contrer facilement quand Pein qui manipule tous les éléments lança une vague de vent, multipliant l'attaque de feu.

Naruto réussit à l'esquiver, mais il fut brûlé aux bras et son habit n'avait plus de manches. Il enleva son habit pour laisser sortir un tee-shirt normal.

Konan lança des centaines de shurikens fait de papiers. Naruto les détourna de lui avec la maîtrise de vent. Il les redirigea vers ses ennemis. Sasori tendit ses bras devant lui et laissa sortir des flammes immenses de ses mains brûlant les shurikens.

Naruto avait profité de la diversion pour s'approcher rapidement de Sasori. Il lui planta Saiken dans le coeur. Du sang coula, mais la marionnette ne tomba pas et il se mit à sourire.

-Tu t'es approché inutilement de Sasori. Je pensais que tu savais qu'il n'a pas besoin de coeur puisque je lui donne continuellement du Chacra.

-Merde.

Sasori prit la lame à pleine main, une lame sortie de son avant-bras. Il transperça Naruto au niveau du bas ventre.

-Même si tu survis à la blessure, le poison va faire effet. Tu as fait une énorme erreur de passer ce pacte avec Kyuubi pour qu'il puisse sortir.

Sasori avança encore d'un pas et enfonça complètement la lame dans le corps du blond qui cracha.

Bulle: Sasuke/Madara

Madara invoqua un sabre de samurai, des flammes noires apparurent sur la lame.

-Je te présente Amaterasu no Ken. L'une des trois épée légendaire. Kusanagi, Totsuka et Amatari. Elle permet à son possesseur d'actionner Amaterasu, même s'il n'a pas le Mangekyô.

-Je vois, si je fais rencontrer nos deux lames, la mienne finira sûrement en cendres, donc...

Hikari-Ken se mit à briller d'une lumière bleu, puis des flammes bleu noir entourèrent la lame.

-Je te présente ma toute dernière technique, Sijin. Cette lame peut tout trancher, c'est l'élément du Feu et de l'éclair combiné qui donne cette couleur. La technique du feu électrique.

La seconde plus tard le frottement des lames fit trembler la bulle. Sasuke était blessé à la jambe et Madara une légère blessure à l'épaule. Sasuke lança deux shurikens vers Madara, mais son bras était inconsistant. Les shurikens accélérèrent, mais ils passèrent au travers de Madara. Bizarrement les shurikens firent demis tours et se plantèrent dans l'arrière de son bras.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Si tu fais devenir ton corps totalement inconsistant tu passes de l'autre côté sans possibilité de retour. C'est pour ça que tu ne fais disparaître qu'une partie de ton corps. Mais ce n'est pas tout, apparemment tu ne peux le faire disparaître qu'un cours instant, sous peine que le membre disparaisse totalement.

Sasuke lança un Genjutsu le plus puissant après Tsukiyomi. Madara la neutralisa presque une seconde après l'avoir vu. Mais ce temps avait suffit à Sasuke pour sauter dans les airs et préparer des mudras. Il était au-dessus de Madara, il tendit son bras en direction de l'homme masqué. Des flammes sortirent de la main et elles formèrent une bulle autour de Madara. Il restait en l'air, soutenu par sa technique.

-Si tu restes dans cette bulle, tu mourras. Si tu devient totalement inconsistant, tu mourras. Quel mort choisis-tu?

-Je n'en choisi aucune.

Il disparut totalement sous les yeux de Sasuke. La technique s'estompât et Sasuke se réceptionna. Madara était derrière lui avec son épée à la main.

-Quel mort choisis-tu? dit-il.

Il planta son arme dans le torse de Sasuke.

Bulle: Tsuneo/Zetsu(noir)

Tsuneo était blessé au bras droit, mordue par une plante carnivore. Soudain elle sauta de la racine sur laquelle elle était assise. La racine se mit à bouger puis ce fut l'arbre entier qui bougea, voulant tuer la jeune femme. Elle atterrit au sol, plaqua sa main au sol.

-Le épine de Terre!!

Une stalactite faite de pierre embrocha l'arbre qui ne bougea plus. Un peu fatigué par le Chacra qu'elle venait d'utiliser, elle ne se rendit pas compte que plusieurs armes végétales se dirigeaient sur elle. Tsuneo réagit juste à temps et les esquiva en sautant. Dans son saut elle prépara plusieurs signes.

-Le grand canyon!!

D'immense colonne de pierres sortirent de terre, détruisant tout les alentours. Elle se posa sur une colonne, elle avait en face d'elle Zetsu qui s'était réfugié sur une colonne. Elle forma une lame végétale et elle fonça sur Zetsu. Mais son attaque était frontale et Zetsu fit pousser des plantes qui l'a transperça de toute part. Elle agrippa son ennemi puis son visage disparut et son corps devint un arbre emprisonnant Zetsu dans ses branches.

Tsuneo apparut devant c'est arbre géant. Son ennemi se mit à rigoler puis il fusionna avec la technique de la jeune femme. L'arbre se mit à bouger, voulant une nouvelle fois écraser Tsuneo. Elle esquiva toutes les branches et racines, mais le manque de Chacra la déstabilisa et elle se prit un coup de coup en pleine tête. Elle perdit connaissance.

Bulle: Okamioto/Zetsu(blanc)

Okamioto esquiva encore une fois une déflagration fulgurante faisant trembler la bulle. Zetsu allait utiliser le pouvoir de Juge. Okamioto regarda son ennemi, puis il fut paralysé.

-Voici le pouvoir de ton père. Il permet d'immobiliser totalement sa cible. C'est comme ça qu'il aurait pu tuer Meian. Mais toi et ton frère avez fini le travail.

Zetsu affaibli un peu la technique de Juge pour pouvoir utiliser celui de Deidara. Mais par sa volonté Okamioto arriva à se défaire de son emprise et esquiva l'explosion de peu. Il brandit sa main.

-Les griffes écarlates!!

Mais Zetsu referma sa "carapace" sur lui. Elle ne céda pas, Okamioto avait profité du manque de vision de son ennemi pour se rapprocher de lui. Quand l'homme-plante rouvrit sa carapace il se prit un coup-de-poing phénoménal

qui l'envoya valser. Okamioto sauta et atterrit sur lui, Zetsu était allongé et se prenait des dizaines de coups.

Mais le membre d'Akatsuki réagi et donna un coup-de-poing dans le ventre de son ennemi. Il avait une telle force dans ce bras, qu'il transperça de part en part le Shinobi. Il cracha du sang, Zetsu le repoussa sortant son bras sans problème. Le voleur se recula posa sa main sur sa plaie.

-Je te présente la technique de Shisui. Apparemment étant petit, ses bras ainsi que ses yeux ont supporté beaucoup d'expérience. Depuis il acquérait la possibilité de découper n'importe quoi avec ses mains.

-Et ses yeux?

-Shisui était un Uchiwa. Donc il possédait le Sharingan. Mais, quand il était enfant il n'avait aucun don pour le Genjutsu, mais depuis les expériences ses yeux sont capables d'assimilé n'importe quel Genjutsu et de l'amplifier.

-Je croyais que c'était Itachi qui l'avait tué, alors pourquoi as-tu hérité de son pouvoir?

-Lors d'une mission, Itachi était Anbu. A cette époque il savait le secret du Mangekyô et le troisième était en poste. Sasuke allait faire sa rentrer à l'académie le même jour. Je m'en souviens car il n'a pas arrêter d'en parler. A cette époque le troisième Hokage savait qu'une organisation de renégats se formait à Kiri no Kuni. La mission de l'équipe à Itachi était la suivante: Trouver le regroupement et le détruire.

-Et ensuite?

-Nous étions trois à l'époque. Madara-sama, Kisame et moi. Tobi tua l'équipe d'Anbus d'un seul geste du bras. Il laissa seulement Itachi en vie. Il le laissa partir. Itachi revint à Konoha et annonce l'échec et le décès de son équipe au troisième.

-Pourquoi il y a pas de trace de cette mission dans les archives?

-Itachi était Anbu et la mission était dans le plus grand secret, car l'annonce qu'une organisation qui pourrait embraser le monde aurait créé la panique. Pendant qu'il était partit, le troisième à failli mourir par la main d'un Uchiwa. L'Hokage avait envoyer un espion et su que le clan projetait de prendre le pouvoir. Alors il décida d'envoyer Itachi, car il était un homme de confiance et que c'était un Uchiwa.

-Sasuke nous en as déjà parler qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite?

-Itachi hésita durant une semaine, mais les ordres du Hokage se faisait de plus en plus nombreux. Madara vint lui rendre visite et il lui raconta l'histoire du clan Uchiwa et que s'il ne tuait pas sa famille, Madara le ferait à sa place. Le seul problème est qu'il n'y aura aucun survivant avec Tobi.

-Et Itachi tua sa famille.

-Pas encore. Shisui commençait à voir clair dans les agissements du Hokage, il voulait arrêter Itachi, il se dressa sur son chemin. Mais Itachi était trop fort et il le blessa grièvement. Mais il était toujours en vie et il allait tuer Itachi, seulement ça aurait ennuyé Madara, donc je lui est porté le coup final. Et j'ai prit la faculté de son bras. Après tu connais la suite.

Okamioto ne resta pas longtemps debout, il tomba dans son sang.


	31. L'ultime bataille partie 4

Extérieur

Tous les ninjas de Konoha luttaient contre l'armée de morts. La défense du village avait évolué en éventail chacun se battaient sur un front pour qu'aucun ennemi ne passe dans le village où atteigne les bulles.

Shikamaru

Le génie avait le poing de Asuma et tranchait les membres des morts pour qu'ils n'avancent plus. Les ennemis avançaient en lignes et par duo. Shikamaru commençait à être débordé par le nombres d'ennemis. il venait d'en abattre plus d'une centaine et le Chacra commençait à manquer. Il repoussa les morts et fit une dizaine de mudras.

-Tenchu no Kage!! Le zénith d'ombre!!!

Il tendit ses bras devant lui et joignit ses mains. Une sphère noire commença à apparaître une fois qu'elle fut aussi grande que Shikamaru, il actionna sa technique et le soleil noir se dirigea vers ses cibles qui au moindre contact aspira les morts.

Après une bonnes dizaine de seconde et une centaine de zombies aspiré, la technique s'estompa. Mais les ennemis continuaient d'affluer.

-Ca sera la dernière technique, après je ne sais pas ce qui se passera. Yaiba Ten no Kage!! La lame divine de l'ombre!!!

Le poing d'Asuma se mit à briller d'une lueur blanche puis une lame de vingt centimètres apparut au bout du poing. Il fit un bon gigantesque jusqu'à voir tous les environs. Il lança sa lame avec une force inconnu. La lame se planta durement dans le sol, puis la seconde d'après une immense sphère noire apparut. La forêt à l'intérieur disparut et une partie du sol, dessinant un cratère. Les zombies et tout ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la sphère ont disparut.

Il tomba au sol avec le sourire aux lèvres.

-J'ai fait ma part, à vous les gars.

Kiba et Akamaru

-Gatsuuga!!!

Kiba et Akamaru tuaient de nombreux ennemi, mais ils revenaient en masse. Ils enchaînaient les attaques, esquivaient, contraient, se protégeais et reculaient. Ils reculaient de plus en plus vers les murailles de Konoha.

-Akamaru, il faut qu'on le fasse. Je sais qu'après on sera sans défense, mais si ça continue Konoha va être attaquer.

Akamaru aboya en guise de réponse, après quelque signes. Garouga!!!

Kiba et son chien se transformèrent en chien géant à deux têtes. Ils abattirent une bonne centaine de morts, mais le nombre ne faiblissait pas. Le chien géant leva les têtes. Une grande dose de Chacra se concentra dans les gueules de l'animal.

Ils rebaissèrent brusquement les têtes et un rayon géant sortir des gueules.

-Le double rayon du carnassier!!

Deux rayons fulgurants sortirent des gueules, pulvérisant la moitié de leurs ennemis. N'ayant plus beaucoup de Chacra, ils reprirent leurs formes. Kiba lança un regard complice à Akamaru. Les morts avançaient toujours et encore vers eux.

-Allez Akamaru!!

Le chien fonça vers ses ennemis, Kiba resta en retrait. Il tendit son bras gauche vers son chien qui courrait, il empoigna son coude tendu avec son autre main et se concentra. Akamaru aboya en guise de signal.

-Kemono!!! Une sphère de Chacra aussi grosse que le Oodama rasengan sortit de sa main. Elle entra en collision avec le chien.

Il fut envelopper d'une couche de Chacra énorme, encore plus grande que celle du renard avec trois queues. Akamaru détruit tous les environs en tuant ses ennemis. Kiba regarda une dernière fois son chien se battre comme un fou pour ses amis. Puis il sombra dans le coma.

Sakura et Hinata

Les deux Kunoichis combattaient côte à côte sur le même front. Sakura détruisait le sol grâce à sa force de frappe et ses techniques de Doton, lui permettant d'éliminer un bon nombre d'ennemi. Hinata avait travaillé sa vitesse et sa force. Elle se déplaçait rapidement d'ennemi en ennemi tuant chacun d'entre eux. Sakura commençait à être fatiguée et Hinata perdait connaissance pendant l'espace d'un instant.

Sakura forma plusieurs Mudras, des blocs de terres gros comme des balles de tennis se levèrent devant la rose.

-Les blocs de terre explosive!!!

Elle frappa dans chacun des blocs, les envoyant tous avec forces sur les ennemis. Au moindre contact ils explosaient dans une effroyable déflagration, tuant un bon nombre de zombis. Hinata sauta dans les airs et prépara des mudras.

-Le lion du Hakke!!!

Elle fit un mouvement de bras, comme si elle donnait deux coup-de-poing en même temps. Deux têtes de lion sortirent de ses mains. Quand les lions touchèrent le sol, une immense explosion se produisit tuant une centaine d'ennemi. Elle atterrit près de Sakura. Toute les deux essoufflés et en manque de Chacra. Elles se regardèrent un instant et pensèrent exactement la même chose.

Sakura courut vers ses derniers ennemis, elle sauta avant d'entrer en contact avec eux, elle arma son poing de tout le Chacra qui lui restait.

-Le poing de Dieu!!!

Elle donna un coup tellement puissant qu'il dévasta les montagnes aux alentours. Elle tomba de plusieurs mètres de haut, inconsciente. Hinata se dépêcha de préparer ses signes et fonça dans le tas avec une vitesse impressionnante.

-L'éclair du Hakke!!

Elle tuait trois ennemis à la seconde pour arriver à temps pour recevoir Sakura avant qu'elle ne se tue en tombant d'aussi haut. Elle tua les derniers ennemis et sauva la rose. Mais elle aussi elle perdit connaissance à cause du manque de Chacra.

Maito Gai et Rock Lee

Ils pètent la forme, malgré les centaines d'ennemis qu'ils venaient d'abattre. Ils étaient rapide et tuaient beaucoup d'ennemis, mais c'était le front central et donc là où il y a le plus d'ennemi. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient débordés par le nombre. Gai décida d'utiliser une de ses techniques secrète. Il se mordit le pouce et fit les signes de l'invocation.

-Invocation!! La dragon de Jade!!!

Un dragon chinois vert gigantesque sortit du cercle d'invocation et attaqua ses cibles. Il tua une centaine de zombie avant de disparaître dans un grand nuage de fumer. Rock Lee était plus loin et combattait de toutes ses forces. Blesser au bras il recula pour être aux côtés de son sensei.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maître? Ils sont trop nombreux.

-Lee je sais que tu ne vas être d'accord mais je l'utiliser.

-Non. Pourquoi allez jusqu'à là? On peut y arriver sans l'utiliser.

-Lee. C'est mon choix pour protéger mon village. Tu apprendras que parfois tu tiendras tellement aux gens et aux gens qui t'entoure que tu risqueras ta vie pour eux, juste pour sauver le bonheur qu'il y a entre vous. Je t'aime Lee, je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon fils.

Gai enleva sa veste de Jounin et commença à avancer, mais Lee se mit sur son passage.

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas.

-Désolé Lee.

Le Jounin donna un coup violent à son élève qui le fit perdre connaissance. Il continua à avancer vers ses ennemis, ouvrant une à une les portes psychiques. Jusqu'à arriver à celle de la mort. Sa force était telle qu'elle faisait trembler le sol, le cours des rivières s'arrêtaient à chaque pas de ce titans et le vent ne soufflait plus. Il s'arrêta quand il vit la presque totalité de ses ennemis. Un milliers de morts se dressant devant lui.

En une seule attaque il dévasta tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui sur plusieurs kilomètres. Mais après avoir débarrassé Konoha de la menace de l'armée de morts, il tomba au sol. Lee se leva et arriva rapidement auprès de son maître inconscient. Il l'emmena aux portes de Konoha pour y trouver Sakura.

Elle venait juste d'arriver devant les portes, elle était à bout de souffle mais elle essaya quand même ses techniques de guérison. Kakashi arriva à côté de Neji toujours aussi concentrer pour maintenir sa technique.

-Comment ils vont? demanda le ninja copieur.

-Mal, mais ça va changer.

Il se concentra et parla à ses amis par le biais de son esprit.

"Qu'est-ce que vous foutez, les gars? Vous allez vous laisser tuer par ses minables?"

"Non, mais ils sont trop forts." répondit Okamioto.

"Gai est entre la vie et la mort. Il a donné sa vie pour protéger le village et vous allez vous laisser allez juste parce que vous rencontrez de l'adversité?"

"Gai va peut-être mourir?" fit Naruto.

"Ouais blondinet. Et si vous ne réagissez pas, il se sera sacrifié pour rien. Alors bougez-vous le cul, merde!"

Naruto enleva la lame qui était dans son ventre. Il envoya valser Sasori, sa plaie se referma. Naruto leva son tee-shirt, le tatouage indiquant la dose de Chacra était à une queue, il l'a déplaça sur trois queues.

"Neji, fait venir Jike. Ils arrivent."

"Ok, merci"

Sasuke disparut et laissa sa place sur l'épée à un tronc d'arbre. Il réapparut un peu plus loin appuyé contre une colonne avec une légère blessure au niveau du dos.

"Merci, Neji."

"De rien, baka."

Tsuneo s'était réveillé à moitié broyer par les branches de son arbre. Elle dégagea une vague de Chacra qui le fit exploser.

"Je te connais pas vraiment, mais t'as la classe."

"Merci, mais occupe-toi de ton combat"

Okamioto se releva sous le regard étonné de Zetsu. Sa plaie s'était considérablement refermé et il avait le sourire aux lèvres.

"Thank Neji."

"Y a pas de quoi"

Ubikate tenait sa lame au-dessus de sa tête avec le poids pesant de son ennemi. Il le repoussa durement.

"La paume du Hakke à parfaitement marché, Neji"

"Je sais, maintenant défonce-toi."


	32. L'ultime bataille partie 5

Bulle: Sasuke/Madara

-Cela prouve que j'avais raison. Grâce à mon sharingan Shijou j'ai pu tracer ton Instant Marque (Instant se prononce en anglais). C'est une technique de téléportation très puissante.

-Qu'est-ce que t'appelle l'Instant Marque?

-Lors d'un technique de téléportation, du Chacra ne suit pas la vitesse et reste à l'endroit de départ. Du Chacra reste derrière toi jusqu'à ta destination. C'est comme un panier remplie d'eau, mais au fond il y a un trou. Le panier fuit le long du voyage du point d'eau, là où on la remplie jusqu'au point d'arriver.

-C'est comme ça que tu as su que j'était derrière toi.

-Exact, maintenant je vais en finir avec ce combat.

Madara et Sasuke reprirent leurs épées. Sasuke coupa la masque de Tobi en deux, mais il avait laissé une faille et Madara le coupa à l'épaule. Les flammes de l'Amaterasu prirent sur le brun qui ne paniqua pas. Ses Sharingan dorée toujours activé, il tourna la tête vers la blessure et souffla. Les flammes s'éteignirent.

-Comment as-tu fait?

-Les flammes noires n'apparaissent pas comme ça. Grâce à ton oeil tu crées une faille dans l'espace-temps. Un peu comme cette bulle, mais le sang du dragon noir permet de contrôler cette fissure. Tandis que ton oeil ne la maîtrise pas, il créer et la refermer mais il ne l'a maîtrise pas.

-Alors comment les flammes apparaissent? demanda Madara sur un ton énervé.

Comment pouvais-t-il savoir ça, alors que seul Madara l'avait découvert.

-Les failles mènent forcément quelque part. Dans une légende on dit que la déesse Amaterasu aurait été tué par Susanoo pour avoir trahi les dieux. Après sa mort la légende raconte qu'elle se serrait créé un espace confiné, quand son sang coula il créa un soleil aussi gros que le notre, mais qu'il était noir. Je suppose que ce n'est pas qu'une simple légende.

-Tu as deviné. Je tire bien les flammes de là. Mais ça ne sert à rien de le savoir puisque tu vas mourir.

-J'ai pu éteindre les flammes avec une technique que j'ai mit au point. Le souffle d'Amaterasu. Quand Itachi est mort, il ne m'a pas juste donné ses flammes noires, mais aussi son Tsukiyomi et son Susanoo.

-Tu as prit une infime partie de son pouvoir pour éteindre les flammes. Mais maintenant c'est fini. Les flammes noires de l'Apocalypse!!!!!!

Il tendit son bras tenant l'épée vers le haut. Les flammes noires commencèrent à s'agiter et à tourner. Elle devenaient de plus en plus incontrôlable.

-Activation!!

Il planta son épée dans le sol, les flammes tournèrent comme une tempête. Elle était de plus en plus grande et prenait la majeur partie de la bulle.

-Alors souffle autant que tu peux, tu pourras jamais éteindre une tempête de cette ampleur!!! Il ne te reste plus qu'à mourir!!!

Son visage était déformé par la rage et la colère. Il avait une voix de psychopathe et tenait vraiment à voir mourir Sasuke même au prix de sa vie.

Bulle: Naruto/Pein

Naruto enleva la lame qui était dans son ventre. Il envoya valser Sasori, sa plaie se referma. Naruto leva son tee-shirt, le tatouage indiquant la dose de Chacra était à une queue, il l'a déplaça sur trois queues.

-Rasen-Shuriken!!

Naruto lança son attaque sur Sasori qui ne put esquiver. Il retomba au sol, éparpillé. Konan avait lancé un millier de shuriken. Le blond esquiva, mais se prit quand même quelques morceaux de papier. Itachi prépara un Amaterasu, mais Naruto réagi il lui planta Saiken dans le coeur. Itachi se sépara en corbeaux.

Le vrai était derrière le blond et il était prêt à souffler son attaque, quand la flamme sortie Naruto explosa. L'onde de choc secoua la bulle. Naruto était derrière l'Uchiwa son arme planter dans le corps du brun.

-Je suis désolé, Itachi.

Le possesseur du Sharingan tomba au sol. Konan se rapprocha du blond par derrière. Elle créa une épée avec son papier, qu'elle planta dans le dos du garçon. Il se retourna, et Pein vit que c'était Itachi. Naruto était un peu plus loin dissimulé par les corbeaux.

-Pourquoi et comment as-tu fait ça? demanda Pein.

-Je l'ai fait car Naruto peut vraiment changer le monde et grâce à lui la paie peut revenir sur cette terre maudite. J'ai utilisé une technique qu'ont apprend à l'académie, la métamorphose. Tu as cru que j'était Naruto qu'il était dissimulé dans mon nuage de corbeaux.

-Itachi, non!!

-Au revoir Naruto. Dit à Sasuke que je l'aime et que je suis désolé. dit-il en tournant la tête vers le blond. Il reporta son regard vers la jeune femme. Je t'emmène avec moi. Il lança un Amaterasu qui les brûla tout les deux. Le blond tenta de le stopper, mais il n'y parvint pas.

La colère monta du plus profond de lui. Il releva la tête vers ses ennemis ayant les marques du Senjutsu. Orochimaru se jeta sur lui ayant Kusanagi dans la gorge. Naruto attrapa l'arme à pleine main et la brisa. Puis avec l'autre main il empoigna la tête du serpent le soulevant du sol.

-C'est la dernière fois que tu crèves, monstre. Il serra tellement sa main que la tête explosa complètement. Le corps tomba au sol.

-Dit moi une chose, tas de merde! Je croyais que Orochimaru était mort de la main de Sasuke, comment tu as fait?

-La première fois, Sasuke ne la pas tué, il a aspiré son pouvoir. Mais lors de son combat contre son frère le pouvoir s'est libéré et Orochimaru est revenu à la vie. Itachi l'a scellé dans Susanoo, normalement il devrait être mort.

-Alors pourquoi?

-Quand j'ai pris le contrôle du corps d'Itachi je lui ai ordonner de libérer Orochimaru de Susanoo. Ce qu'il a fait.

-Pourquoi Sasuke a tué Orochimaru quand il a détruit Oto no kuni?

-Ce n'était pas Orochimaru, c'était Kabuto. A la mort de son maître il a prit de son essence et il se l'est injecté, mais le serpent était trop fort et Orochimaru est redevenu vivant par le biais de son corps.

-Bien je suppose que toi tu ne vas mourir qu'une seule fois.

Bulle: Okamioto/Zetsu(blanc)

Okamioto sauta, brandissant ses griffes.

-Les griffes écarlates!!

Trois immense griffes plaquèrent Zetsu au sol. Le nuage de fumer se leva, le membre d'Akatsuki prépara directement son bras pour accueillir son adversaire. Mais celui-ci s'appuya sur la main donna coup-de-pied à l'homme-plante. Il fit un salto en arrière et dans un même mouvement il coupa net le bras de Zetsu.

Dus sang coulait abondamment et il criai. Mais d'un seul il se mit à rire et se fit pousser un autre bras. Il créa des chauve-souris explosives avec sa bouche. Elle tournoyait autour d'Okamioto guettant le bon moment. Puis elles foncèrent toutes ensemble vers l'homme-chien.

-La fourrure de la Louve doré!!!

Ses cheveux poussèrent en moins d'une seconde et lui recouvrirent tout le corps. Quand ils redevinrent normal l'explosion n'avait eut aucun effet sur lui. Il fit plusieurs Mudras en courant vers son ennemi.

-L'attaque du loup bicéphale!!

En courant il commençait à se transformer en loup géant. Zetsu sortit du sol et sauta. Il prépara son bras pour transperce n'importe quoi, mais il donna un coup-de-poing au loup il ne se passa rien. Okamioto lui donna un coup-de-patte qui l'envoya au loin.

Dans vol plané il lança une armée de bombes, mais le loup géant avait disparut, il réapparut sur le côté de son ennemi. Il ouvrit la gueule et mangea les deux bras de Zetsu. Il fit repousser ses bras et s'éloigna de son ennemi.

-J'ai trouvé ton point faible. Quand tu acquière une faculté, tu dois sacrifié la partie de ton corps pour pouvoir y accéder. Par exemple pour pouvoir avoir le pouvoir de Shisui il t'a fallu renoncer à ton propre bras. Et exécuter un sort pouvoir avoir le pouvoir de son bras.

-Tu es très intelligent.

-Tu n'as plus que le pouvoir de ton oeil. Car en te coupant le bras de Shisui et en te mangeant les deux bras, je t'ai enlever le pouvoir de Deidara. Il n'y a plus que le pouvoir de mon père.

Bulle:Tsuneo/Zetsu(noir)

-Le grand lac curateur!!! cria Tsuneo.

La canyon qu'elle venait de créer déborde d'eau. Ils se trouvent sur un terrain égal.

-Tu n'as plus ton avantage. Si tu tombe dans l'eau, tu es mort.

-Noyade?

-Non, c'est eau est particulière. Elle se nourrit d'être vivant. S'il n'y avait pas eut cette forêt, il n'y aurait pas eu d'eau.

Zetsu se jeta son adversaire, elle esquiva un coup-de-poing, mais il se fit pousser des racines sur le corps et elles blessèrent la jeune femme. Elle recula et fit plusieurs signes.

-La forêt de pointe!!!

De grandes stalactites sortirent de terre, Zetsu esquiva de peu. Tsuneo avait profité de son inattention pour lui donner un coup-de-poing. Comme elle l'avait prévu il se protégea avec sa carapace, mais il bascula en arrière. Elle fit ses Mudras.

-Le poing de terre!!!

Son poing se durcit et devint de la même couleur que la roche. Elle donna son coup surpuissant à Zetsu qui tomba dans l'eau.

Son bras redevint normal et elle s'écroula par terre avec le sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'avait plus un goutte de Chacra et elle était en sueur.

-Neji! Fait-moi sortir!

"Ok. Rupture."

L'eau disparut sans aucun cadavre. Le canyon redescendit, les arbres avait disparut, la bulle redevint complètement noire. Puis elle commença à devenir transparente et elle disparut totalement.

-Ca va Tsuneo? dit Sakura qui était épuisé.

-Oui, je suis juste fatiguée. dit-elle en baillant.

La rose se surpris à laisser apparaître un sourire en coin, comme celui d'une grande soeur.

-Neji!! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe dans la bulle de Sasuke?

-RECULEZ!!!!!

Tous les ninjas présents reculèrent d'une centaine de mètres, même Neji.

La bulle ne pouvait plus contenir la puissance de l'attaque. Elle explosa et disparût dans le même temps. Une immense tornade faisant une centaine de mètres apparut devant Konoha. Ils reculèrent d'un vingtaine de mètre. Quand la colonne de Feu toucha le ciel, il s'enflamma aussitôt.

-C'est Sasuke qui a lancé cette attaque? demanda Shikamaru.

-Non, je crois que c'est Madara. répondit Kakashi.

-Quel puissance! fit Kiba. Akamaru s'était allongé et il n'arrêtait pas de couiner.

-Ca sent pas bon. fit Neji. Si la tornade reste là, Konoha va en prendre un coup et les bulles vont exploser. Ca les exposera à l'Amaterasu.

A travers la tornade Neji réussit à voir Sasuke qui lui faisait un sourire et Madara devant lui. La tornade disparut et réapparut un kilomètre plus loin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda Tsuneo.

-Sasuke a utilisé l'Amaterasu pour déplacer la tornade. fit Kakashi.

-Hein?

-L'Amaterasu produit une coupure dans l'espace-temps et la coupure est remplacé par les flammes de l'Amaterasu. Il l'a utiliser là où est la tornade en ce moment, donc au lieu d'appeler les flammes noires il appela la tornade. C'est comme ça qu'il l'a déplacé aussi vite.

Tornade

-Crève, Sasuke!! Madara perdait de plus en plus son sang-froid. Il se lança sur Sasuke son arme à la main.

Le brun esquiva en faisant un tour sur lui-même, il lui donna un coup dans le dos.

A l'intérieur de la tornade régnait un bruit incroyable et un vent pas possible. Sasuke prenait de plus en plus le dessus. Mais il était presque à court de Chacra, car son épée lui en prenait une grande partie.

-Le combat est fini!

Le Susanoo commençait à se former derrière Sasuke. Une fois totalement présent, il aspira la tempête sous l'ordre de son maître. Madara invoqua lui aussi Susanoo. Un combat à l'épée mortel s'engagea. Chacun des coups créaient un tremblement de Terre et secouaient les montagnes. Mais Madara ayant plus d'expérience prit le dessus.

-Ahahahahah!! Tu vas finir comme ta pauvre mère, minus!! Il devenait vraiment un psychopathe.

Une lueur qui n'avait surgit depuis longtemps apparut dans les yeux du brun. Le Susanoo de Sasuke devint rouge et son bouclier devin noir. Tobi commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Un seul coup de sabre trancha l'épée de son adversaire et Susanoo par la même occasion. Madara esquiva de peu la lame qui disparut par le manque de Chacra de Sasuke.

-Tu as mal visé, minus. dit-il en cherchant Sasuke du regard.

Il apparut devant lui avec un Chidori blanc dans une main, ses yeux étaient devenus eux aussi blanc. Il donna son coup en plein coeur.

-Comment as-tu fait pour m'atteindre alors que j'était inconsistant? Ce pourrait-il que ta technique sois tellement puissante qu'elle peut briser l'espace-temps?

-Ca se peut. Et ne parle plus jamais de ma mère pauvre con. Il enleva son bras du corps de son ennemi puis il partit en direction de Konoha.

Bulle: Naruto/Pein

-Je connais chacune de tes facultés et j'ai élaborer une contre pour chacune d'entre-elles.

Le blondinet fonça vers son ennemi Saiken à la main.

-Shinra Tensei!!

-Multiclonage!!!

Il créa tellement de clone qu'il ne put tous les repoussé et certain avait réussi à s'approcher de près. Le vrai Naruto se permuta avec lui et asséna un coup d'épée en plein coeur. Le visage de Pein tomba en cendre et un nouveau visage le remplaça. Il tourna la tête vers Naruto qui avait son épée planté dans son corps, il posa un parchemin sur son front puis le repoussa.

Échangea sa place avec un clone.

-C'est la faculté du deuxième Pein. Le Pein aux quatre visages. Donc il faut le tuer quatre fois. Les clones disparurent, Naruto prépara un Rasengan et fonça sur son ennemi. Au contact de la main de Nagato le Rasengan fut absorbé. Il posa sa main au sol et invoqua un oiseau géant. Naruto lui donna un coup et il s'envola en fumer.

Le blond profita du nuage pour créer un Rasen. Il l'envoya en direction de Pein qui le repoussa, mais un autre arrivait dans l'ombre du premier, il posa les mains devant lui et l'absorba. Le blond avait profité de la diversion pour s'approcher. Il lui donna un coup-de-poing ayant toute la force du Senjutsu.

Nagato fit un vol plané et Naruto apparut devant lui et lui planta un kunai dans le coeur. Comme la première fois son visage tomba en poussière remplacé par un autre. Il utilisa son pouvoir de répulsion et de gravité pour que Naruto se cogne sur le bas et dans le haut de la bulle.

Il arrêta quand Naruto fut en sang. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'il venait d'activer l'orbe bleu. Ses cheveux étaient plus long et ses yeux étaient bleus marine. Naruto se releva sans difficultés puis se dirigea calmement vers son ennemi. Il utilisa son pouvoir de répulsion, mais il avait déjà disparut. Il était derrière lui avec un Rasengan à la main. Nagato réagit au dernier moment et l'aspira.

Le blond avait déjà disparut, il invoqua le chien. Le blond qui se trouvait à côté de lui, lui balança un Rasengan, mais sa tête se multiplia. Quand la bête attaqua elle se sépara et dans un seul mouvement de bras Naruto les détruisit. Nagato avait profiter de son invocation pour s'approcher de son ennemi. Un kunai à la main il sauta sur Naruto, l'ayant vu il prépara un Rasengan. Pein repoussa Naruto qui recula que de quelques mètres. Il se réceptionna et courut vers Naruto. Il avança son orbe, mais Pein l'absorba. Il voulut tuer Naruto en le frappant de son kunai a la figure.

Il se baissa et cassa le bras de Nagato en donnant un coup-de-poing en-dessous du coude. Pein lâcha son arme que Naruto rattrapa et une fois de plus il le planta en plain coeur.

-Plus qu'une seule vie.

Pein ayant toujours le bras cassé essaya de donner un coup avec l'autre, mais le blond, l'esquiva et il lui fit une clef de bras qui fit faire à Nagato un salto pour atterrirent sur le dos. Naruto prépara un Rasengan tout en le maintenant au sol.

-Je suis désolé Nagato, mais il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

-Je sais c'est pour ça qu'avant de mourir je vais te donner les coordonnés des oeufs élémentaires.

-Attend.

Nagato posa un doigt sur le front du blond qui eut un flash montrant où se trouvait les oeufs. Puis il empoigna le poignet de Naruto et s'enfonça lui-même l'orbe dans le coeur.

-Tu le seul sauveur de cette Terre. Après avoir dit ça il ne fit plus aucun mouvement.

-Neji, magne ton cul sort-nous de là!! dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

Neji rompu le sort et se précipita vers Naruto qui lui hurlait de le sauver, mais il était déjà mort. Sakura arriva en courant vers son ami. Elle l'aida à se relever et elle lui nettoya ses plaies.

-Où sont tous les autres?

-Ils sont partit chercher Sasuke. répondit Okamioto qui venait de se libérer juste avant Naruto.

-Et Ubikate?

-Il arrive. fit Neji avec un sourire. Il rompu la bulle et on vit Ubikate assis sur Kisame. Ils étaient en sang tout les deux. Il planta son épée dans le sol attirant les yeux sur Samehada qui était tranché en deux.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils revinrent accompagné de Sasuke. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers Sakura qu'il prit dans ses bras. Hinata accourus pour serrer Naruto contre elle. Tsuneo s'approcha de Okamioto et elle l'embrassa.

-Je t'aime.


	33. Dénouement final

Voilà deux jours que les deux génies de Konoha et leur équipe viennent de triomphé de l'Akatsuki. Naruto et Sasuke ont tué les deux plus grands criminels qui aies jamais vu le jours sur notre terre. Okamioto a vaincu une partie de Zetsu qui devait être très puissante pour l'avoir amoché comme ça. Tsuneo qui est depuis peu en couple avec lui à vaincu l'autre partie du monstre des forêts. Tandis que Ubikate à tué Kisame, le renégats de Kiri. Nous les remercions tous. Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Rock Lee, Maito Gai, Kiba et Akamaru Inuzuka. Il ont tous risqué leurs vies pour nous sauver. Je vous remercie de tout mon coeur

-Naruto éteint cette télé Sakura nous attend en bas. fit Kiba.

-Ca me fait chier qu'ils traitent Nagato comme un criminel, Akamaru enlève-toi de ma poubelle.

Ils descendirent l'immeuble de Naruto et retrouvèrent Sakura devant la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, vous savez que c'est un jour important pour Sasuke.

-Oui, mais je voulais voir le reportage qu'ils avaient fait sur nous.

-Tu préfères un stupide reportage que ton ami?

-Non, mais je n'en reviens toujours pas que c'est aujourd'hui.

-Oui ça fait treize ans jour pour jour.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au monument ériger en cet honneur. Ils trouvèrent Sasuke regardant la pierre où était inscrit tous les noms de sa famille. Les mains dans les poches et les cheveux bougeant selon la volonté du vent.

-Bonjour Sasuke. fit Sakura les fleurs à la main. Elle s'avança et prit sa main en posant les fleurs le grand éventail où était gravé tous les noms des Uchiwas.

Naruto avança et s'arrêta à côté de Sasuke posant une main sur son épaule.

-Je crois que je vais m'en aller.

-Reste s'il te plait. fit Sasuke.

Shikamaru, Ino et Choji arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard apportant des fleurs. Puis arriva Rock Lee accompagné de Ten Ten, Hinata vint avec son cousin et des fleurs blanches. Tsuneo, Okamioto et Ubikate arrivèrent plus tard. Et enfin Kakashi toujours en retard.

-Vous savez la vie c'est comme un énorme pot de crème glacée. fit Sasuke. Plus on mange de crème glacée et plus on grandit, mais il arrive parfois qu'on tombent sur des noisettes, qui peut signifier de l'expérience comme des obstacles pour atteindre le fond du pot. Une fois qu'il n'y a plus de noisette. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? On continue à manger pour créer sa propre vie et sa propre famille.

Il s'arrêta de parler et prit un kunai en main.

-Mes parents comme ma famille n'ont pas atteint le fond du pot, ils en étaient qu'à la moitié quand mon frère les a tué.

Il s'abaissa et grava quelque chose sur le monument.

-Mais je le remercie. Grâce à lui j'ai compris que personne n'a jamais atteint le fond car ils n'avaient plus faim et se laissait allez par la mort. Je ne suis encore qu'un enfant car mon frère a fait la moitié de mon travail, il a ouvert mon pot et il m'a rendu plus fort en me plongeant dedans. Il me reste beaucoup de crème glacée et de noisettes, si ça dit quelqu'un de venir m'aider à le terminer.

Il se releva et regarda ses amis avec un sourire de bien-être. Puis ils partirent tous...

Il venait de rajouter "Itachi" sur la pierre.

Fin


End file.
